Harry Potter and The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not
by Aoife Malfoy
Summary: WIP: PreHBP. Harry Potter, saviour of the Wizarding world is drowning in grief and self doubt. Who'll save the savior when he's in need of saving? Snape mentors Harry with a twist. Not Slash. Not Severitus. Pls. Review! Ch. 11 is up. Rating is raised.
1. Prologue: Of Barmy Old Men

**Author's Note:** My first HP fanfic series! I hope you all like it! Please review if you read this fic! I would greatly appreciate it! All ideas, comments and **constructive **criticisms are welcomed!

**Disclaimer:** Does my name say J.K. Rowling? No? I didn't think so. Her's, not mine

**Rating:** PG13, too be safe maybe later R rating as well for violence, and child abuse

**Summary:** Leaves off after the 5th book so Ootp Spoilers beware! It is the summer before 6th year and Harry spends his summer spiraling into a slump of depression, hatred and neglect. Can the savior of the wizarding world be saved from himself? Not slash.

**Harry Potter and The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not**

****

**Prologue: Of Barmy Old Men**

Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, twice Ex-death eater turned spy, Bane of all Gryffindor's, and slimy git extraordinaire strode out of the school's halls with his black robes billowing dramatically behind him, a dark scowl marring his features. Severus was_ beyond_ furious. He was **royally pissed**. Not only was his treachery of the Dark Lord recently revealed causing him to be on Voldemort's Most Wanted list, he was also rendered almost useless by this event. _Well, not completely useless._ Severus thought to himself with a grimace as his thoughts turned darkly to the office he had just vacated.

**_flashback_**

"Ah Severus! Would you care for a lemon drop?" Albus Dumbledore offered as his potions master stalked ominously into his room.

"No thank you, headmaster." The dark man declined as he scowled at the offensive sweet. He had never understood the older man's insistence of the sweet every time he came here even if the old wizard knew full well he would never take one willingly. He wondered faintly if the great wizard was indeed slowly loosing his touch as many of their colleagues have mildly suggested.

"I know that this past week hasn't been easy for you, my boy." Albus said quietly, breaking into the dark man's thoughts of barmy old men. "And that it has made you restless being cooped up in this old castle which in truth reminds me of an old schoolmate of yours who was under the same situation you find yourself in now, albeit for several different reasons." His tone had gone soft as if to indicate his thoughts were far away, focused on a dark haired wizard with a playful canine smile and a teasing glint in his eye.

"I am nothing like Black! I would never be so foolhardy as to rush into unknown danger like he did! After all I am no Gryffindor." Severus said wryly as he realized who Dumbledore was comparing him to.

"Of course, Severus. Nobody is accusing you of that." Dumbledore offered him a smile to placate him although the usual twinkle in his eyes was conspicuously absent. "Be that as it may, I will not take any more risks than I already have. As I am not eager to make the same mistakes like before, I am going to send you on a mission."

At the mention of a mission Severus straightened in his chair as his thoughts involuntarily turned to the last operation he was on. He had returned to the Dark Lord hoping to not only once again take his place in the Inner Circle but to also regain his spy for the light role. Voldemort, however, had other ideas which the potions master quickly realized when the Dark Lord himself had greeted him with the words, "_Ah the one who I thought has left me forever has returned. Foolish traitor, you think you can fool me twice by the same stunt? You shall be killed… but not yet_." Voldemort had smiled maniacally then and his cackles had filled the dank room, promising him a torturous death to come. Severus still cringed when he thought of it.

"Severus? Severus? Are you alright?" Albus asked him, worry evident in his voice as he looked at the pale man who had not even reacted to the news of his new task. He had waited for an explosion of anger and an array of curses from the young man when he heard about his new role in the war but hadn't even received any indication of complaint.

"I'm sorry, headmaster. My thoughts had drifted." Severus said quickly berating himself for loosing his train of thought in front of the headmaster like an errant daydreaming schoolboy.

Albus frowned, concern still evident in his eyes as he surveyed the young man. _Perhaps he has not yet recovered from Voldemort's tortures_? After all it was quite sometime before Severus was rescued from the Dark Lord's clutches and** nobody** escapes his wrath unscathed. Maybe he should give the potions master a few more days to recuperate…

"You were saying?" Severus pressed him on.

"I was giving you details of your new assignment. But maybe it is best if I give you this mission in a few days. It seems prudent to me that you might need a few more days rest." Dumbledore said carefully, not wanting to encroach on the irate man's pride but also spurred on by his fatherly concern for him.

Severus snorted. "Nonsense, I am fine. My potions have helped me heal quite nicely." He grimaced as he noticed that the headmaster still wore a look of unappeased anxiety. "I have just barely escaped Poppy's mollycoddling, Albus, tell me I won't have to suffer yours?"

Albus chuckled at that as he shook his head. "If Poppy has given you a clean bill of health I suppose it would be alright to send you on this mission."

Severus slightly frowned over Albus' words. It was true he had left the infirmary but that didn't mean he was released by the fussy nurse who ran the ward. Actually Pomfrey had wanted to keep him for an extra two days to make sure his wounds would heal completely but Severus who had always hated spending time in the infirmary had taken the matter into his own hands. Deeming he was good enough to go as he was standing upright and he had could fairly walk without assistance for short distances; he had escaped his sterile prison and had avoided the overprotective nurse since. It was a wonder Albus hadn't heard of his antics.

"I want you to guard over Mr. Potter during the summer." Albus said softly and sat back as he awaited once again the angry outburst that was sure to follow his instruction.

And Severus Snape did not disappoint.

His pale face was drained of all its color as the headmaster's words permeated his brain. He simply couldn't fathom what the old man was thinking! It's bad enough that he couldn't fight the Dark side with his usual skill of covert spying this time around but to be reduced to Potter's guard dog?! The old man was clearly off his rocker!

"ALBUS! You simply can't expect me to- I will not waste my whole summer babysitting that brat!" Severus exploded at the old wizard. Professional courtesy be damned! This was too much! "Are having hordes of devout fans not enough for him? He now needs a personal bodyguard too?"

"Now, now Severus. It is my suggestion that Mr. Potter be guarded this summer. He needs the extra protection now more than ever. With Voldemort now openly attacking the wizarding world, it is of great importance that we must take all the necessary steps to protect Harry. He doesn't even need to know you are there. Actually it would be best if he never saw you at all." Albus chided him softly as he looked down his crooked nose at the furious potions professor with maddeningly twinkling eyes behind his half mooned spectacles. The old wizard was clearly amused by his outburst which infuriated the incensed man even more.

"Then why, pray tell, do **I **have the dubious honor of being Potter's protector? Surely there are others more suited than me? Minerva is his head of house! She should be in charge of his care! Or perhaps even Lupin! They, at least, **like** the damn boy!" Severus argued stubbornly. He will not let himself be saddled with the Potter brat!

Albus shook his head and explained patiently, "Minerva, I'm afraid, has too much on her hands already. I have left her in charge of the preparation of the school for the next semester and she is also busy with overseeing the strengthening of the school's wards. Now that he is back we cannot take any chances. As for Remus, he is away on a secret mission for me and I do not think calling him back is an option. He needs to be away from here right now so he can deal with his own grief. They cannot take this mission."

Severus snorted and muttered something that suspiciously sounded like "_stupid over sentimental werewolf_"

"And so naturally the next best choice is an ex-death eater turned spy who is on the top of the Dark Lord's hit list!" Severus sneered.

"No." Albus said with a smile that still held the same twinkle in his eyes. "The best choice is actually my Potions Master whom I trust with my own life and has never failed me once." His statement filled with sincerity and faith, so softly spoken was almost Severus' undoing. **Almost**.

"Merlin Albus! You don't know what you ask of me! Has your age finally caught up with you that you have completely forgotten the events of last year?" Severus said in exasperation as he recalled Potter's failed attempts at occlumency. He tried very hard not to think about the Pensieve incident if he did, he'd probably loose it even more and his wounds cannot be stand to be aggravated. Despite Poppy's best efforts some of his wounds, he knew, would not heal anytime soon if they even did at all. _Some wounds run too deep for the healing._ Severus thought with a sneer. A_nd this little statement goes for this mission as well._

Albus frowned and he seemed to age right in front of the young man's eyes. Albus sighed, "I know. I fear it is my faut that both of you were put under that predicament and for that I must apologize."

Severus snorted, slightly mollified by Albus' guilt. "You shouldn't, Albus, you couldn't have possibly known what might have happened and you cannot control people's reactions. I, myself, could have done things differently." He said begrudgingly if only to erase the sad guilt-ridden tone his mentor had taken when he had spoken. He didn't want the headmaster to blame himself. Most of that blame should be put squarely on Potter himself. _And a little bit on you too, Snape._ His conscience chided as it reared its ugly head which Severus promptly ignored.

"Wonderful! Then you could take this opportunity to do just that when you guard Mr. Potter this summer! It's good to see that you want to do things differently this time as I am sure past mistakes would certainly be avoided that way." Albus exclaimed as he walked over to his stunned Potions Master who was gaping at him like a fish out of water.

**_end of flashback_**

"Bloody everlasting hell!" Severus cursed viciously to no one in particular as he continued to stomp his way out of Hogwarts' grounds. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance against the old man's meddling! That man was a genius when it came to manipulating people, him especially. There he was reassuring the old coot that he shouldn't be feeling guilty about last year's events (to think he was actually trying to make the man feel better!) when Albus all but threw his words back in his face and brightly thanked him for "_wanting to do things differently_" and continued to babble on about how this Potter-guarding would be a wonderful opportunity for that. And worst of all, Severus who prided himself of being a witty and sarcastic man, just gawked at the old man like an idiot. Well, in his defense, he was still caught up in a suspended state of '_What the hell?_' when it all happened. Actually he really shouldn't be all that surprised. He had done things he never knew he would even **think** of doing just because it was Albus who had requested it of him. Heck! He even tried to teach the insufferable whelp occlumency last year for all the good that did! And here he was yet again, off to another assignment which involved watching over Potter no less!

At least he didn't have to interact with the whelp! He muttered to himself. And that was a very good thing because the last time he and the boy had been in the same room alone together he had just barely restrained himself from killing Albus' Golden Boy.

As he reached the apparition point, he quickly steeled himself and apparated to a house in Surrey that belonged to one Arabella Figg.

…and at least fifty furry mangy cats. Severus gaped for the second time in the day at the sight of the old house that was being quickly overrun by its feline occupants.

"Bloody hell! I'm going to kill Albus!" Severus swore heartily and he had an ominous feeling it wouldn't be the last time he would find himself doing so that day.

It's going to be a long summer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review**! Since I am very open towards the direction this series is going to take I am receptive to all suggestions. I also need a beta for my works if you're interested and you qualify please leave me a note in your review! **Thank you!**

**Sneak-Peak at Chapter 1:**

Severus had been patrolling the neighborhood disguised as a muggle for three whole days now and he had yet to see hide or hair of Harry Potter. He had seen a horse faced woman emerge from no. 4 a number of times, often followed by what looked like a miniature killer whale trying to disguise himself as a muggle boy and sometimes he would even see a large red faced man, obviously the whale's father, with them; but no Potter. How curious. Where was the Potter brat? And why didn't he seem to be a part of the family at no. 4?

**FUN FACT: **On September 1, students always board the Hogwarts Express to go to school and the next day (first day of classes) is always Monday. So in the HP universe, September 2 is always Monday.


	2. Chapter 1: Of Rude Awakenings

**Disclaimer: **_Still her's (JKR), Not mine._

**Harry Potter and The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not**

**Chapter 1: Of Rude Awakenings**

_It's going to be a long summer._ Harry Potter thought as he surveyed his cramped bedroom and heard the distinct sound of the locks on his doors clicking shut. It was his fifth day back at the Dursley's which effectively shut him out from the wizarding world and for the first time in his life he was relieved he was spending his summer here instead of the Burrow or somewhere else. Not that the Dursleys suddenly suffered a change of heart on his behalf. No, they were still the same wizarding hating muggles that they were and they still regarded him as some sort of freak but that was nothing new. The change that came, however, was now they handled him with something akin to fear. Well, being threatened by a group of adult wizards can do that to a person, he supposed. At least they weren't starving him or treating him like a slave. Although he was still confined to his room, after all they didn't want him to exhibit his freakishness in front of people but they did let him out when he knocked for bathroom breaks and such. All meals were shoved through a small flap installed on his door and thankfully it was not the diet variety he received last year. His school things were also in his room along with Hedwig, meaning he could work on his assignments without trying to hide it and he could write to his friends too. This was almost heaven compared to there usual treatment and Harry took it with pleasure. He was so pleased with this passive treatment that he wrote his letter to The Order every three days telling them he was fine.

Because in truth, despite their negligent behavior, Harry was genuinely glad for the first time in his life that he was in 4 Privet Dr. Little Whinging, Surrey for the summer. Glad that he was finally away from the prying eyes of strangers, away from Hermione and Ron's suffocating attempts of trying to open him up and talk about what happened in the Department of Mysteries, away from the now worshipful attitude of most of the wizarding world. He snorted. Now that Voldemort had finally shown himself, he was now back to his hated status of Boy Who Lived and almost all the people who have spitefully branded him a liar before, had reverted to their reverent attitude of him. It quite sickened him really and he wondered if the world he was destined to supposedly save was worth the effort. But then again did he really give a damn if it did?

Not bloody likely.

After all he had been through enough already: the scorn and prosecution of the masses, neglect and hatred of his relatives, the constant threat of Voldemort, the loss of life that he had witnessed earlier on starting with his own parents, and the pain of betrayal by the adult he had trusted, it was enough to drive any person mad. He found himself rudely awakened by the real world only to find it sorely lacking. And that's when he realized he didn't care anymore. Or to be more precise he didn't **want** to care about the whole thing. Albus Dumbledore's words haunted him in his mind _"You do care. You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it."_

_Well I don't want it!_ His thoughts raged in his head. _I don't want to feel this way! I will never care about anything so much again! Never again will I place anything or anybody above all else. Not since… Sirius._ And it was all that took to bring the boy down crying brokenheartedly on the floor. He had been trying so hard not to think about his godfather, to go on as if everything was normal much like everyone around him did and to pretend that he wasn't bleeding from a mortal wound that would never heal because the only thing that could cure it was gone. And not for the first time did he wish to follow the only parental figure he had through the black veil.

Meanwhile in a house just a few blocks away, Severus Snape was hatefully eyeing the horde of cats that were pooling at his feet. _Damn Albus and his meddling ways! _He thought bitterly.

"Would you like some more tea, dear?" the old woman who sat across from him offered kindly.

"No thank you, Arabella. I have enough trouble keeping down the swill you call tea the last time you offered me some." Severus said scathingly.

Arabella Figg pursed her lips and sighed loudly. "Severus, there is no need to be snappish! I know you don't like me or this mission of yours but there is no use for you to be moping around like a sullen child! Honestly Albus wouldn't have sent you here if this wasn't important."

Severus' obsidian orbs glittered dangerously as he fixed his gaze on the woman before him. "This is only important to Albus because it involved Potter. Merlin forbid if Albus didn't know what the boy was doing every minute of every hour! Although I can't possibly blame him because the foolish boy does go looking for trouble with his penchant for rule breaking."

Hearing this Arabella bristled with indignation but then her features twisted in an odd smile as she said, "Is that what you think, Severus? That Harry is just an arrogant little boy who thinks rules are beneath him? And to think you pride yourself on being a rational and perceptive man!"

"What are you babbling on about, woman?!" Severus scoffed, feeling somewhat uneasy by her peculiar grin.

Arabella Figg just smiled her strange smile and said, "You'll find out soon enough. Good night, Severus. I trust you can find your way back to the guestroom." And with that she huffed out of the room, without giving her "_guest_" a second glance.

The sun shined mercilessly on the streets of Privet Drive three days later and its bright rays beat down on the unconscious black-haired boy that lay on the bed of the smallest bedroom in the house labeled no. 4. Waking up, he moaned softly as he gingerly touched his aching head and he was instantly reminded of the vision he had witnessed before the welcoming darkness relieved him of his pain. Voldemort was not pleased that night. Harry was once again treated to a Death Eater's meeting in which Voldemort showered quite a few cruciatus on his faithful servants. The reason for his anger: Severus Snape. It seems that no one has been able to find neither hide nor hair of the Hogwart's Potions Master, recently revealed to be Albus Dumbledore's spy. Harry had also been there when that little tid bit of information was discovered by Voldemort. It was **not** a pretty sight.

Voldemort had called a meeting with his Death Eaters. He was standing in a big decrepit old room whose only furniture was a throne-like chair sitting in the front of the room with the giant snake Nagini coiled beside it. As more and more Death Eaters appeared for the meeting, Harry was quite shocked to see that even though the Order had caught quite a few of his followers there was a still a good number to take the place of the missing. They all had kneeled before the Dark Lord and one by one they kissed the hem of his robe in salutation before claiming their place in the circle before their master's throne. Thankfully, Harry did not feel himself inside the Dark Lord instead he was standing in the sidelines watching in horror.

And then when the circle was almost complete, a straggler cloaked the same way as the others apparated in the middle of the circle. Harry gasped in shock. Snape! What was he doing here? He knew from the instant the cloaked man had appeared that it was his hateful potions professor, after all clothed Death Eater or no; he always carried himself with the same aloof grace that was pure Snape. And when Snape had begun walking towards the monster standing in front of the circle, he began screaming, "No! What are you doing, professor?! He knows! He knows you aren't faithful to him anymore! Snape, u stubborn old git! Did you forget Quirell? You threatened him my first year when you suspected him of trying to take the stone and you weren't in the graveyard during the Third task either! Why did you come back? He knows!" But of course Snape didn't hear him. No one heard him when he was in this hell. No one saw or felt him either and try as he might he could not pull Snape away from walking to the Dark Lord where an inevitable slow and painful death awaited the man.

"Ah the one who I thought has left me forever has returned. Foolish traitor, you think you can fool me twice by the same stunt? You shall be killed… but not yet." Voldemort said with a twisted smile on his thin lips, his red eyes flaring with excitement. He cackled maniacally when he saw the potions master step back in shock. And with the great malice, the bastard lifted his wand and said, "Crucio!"

After what seemed like an eternity Voldemort finally lifted the curse, savoring the way Snape was squirming on the ground like a worm and asked, "Where is the boy, Severus? Where does Potter live? Tell me and I will give you a swift painless death. No more cruciatus just a little green light and you can go. All you have to do is tell me where the brat is!"

Harry's heart seemed to stop when he heard this. He was dead now. He was sure of it! Certainly the Potions Professor would tell the Bastard-Who-Wouldn't-Die where his most hated student lived because Spy for the Light or not, cruciatus was enough to break any man into revealing their darkest secrets. He couldn't even be mad at Snape because he knew first hand how the hot burning pain of the curse felt. Harry was about to go into a full blown panic when a hoarse voice startled him,

"**Go to hell, you bastard**!" Snape snarled at the monster that had his life in his hands.

"Tsk Tsk, Severus. **_You first_**_."_ The evil git laughed maniacally and said with zeal, "Crucio!"

It was only the beginning of the many tortures the potions master would have to suffer in the following days.

It took Harry three days for him to recover from his vision. The physical and emotional strain that the vision had caused him was great. He had imagined his evil Potions professor crying out in agony countless of times in his dreams especially after the end of the semester. He thought he would relish the sound of his professor's screams as he was being tortured by some unknown evil, after all he had made Harry's life miserable from the moment he came into it. Instead, Harry felt the same helplessness, pity and anguish he had felt whenever he was forced to watch any of Voldemort's torture sessions. Because no matter what he felt for the man, the very core of his being could not find any joy in the torture of another, no matter how deserving the man might be. It must be this belief that had also rendered him unable to cast the Unforgivable curse at his godfather's killer.

Harry was also astounded that the man did not break under all the torture the Insane One was giving him. This earned him an undying respect from Harry because when push came to shove, he had protected him even at the expense of his own life. That is why Harry had to try to help the damaged man who was writhing under Voldemort's and his followers' torment. He didn't know how he did it or if he was even successful in his attempt but the moment the Death Eaters took a break from their persecution of Snape, Harry had focused all of his energy and attention into getting Snape out of there. He had no idea if it would work but he would not watch another man die because they were protecting him. Too many people have done so in his lifetime and he couldn't bear for it to happen again, even if he didn't particularly **like** the person in question. It seemed to have worked because after several terse minutes of concentration, Snape had disappeared with a sharp **pop**. Harry could only hope that he was able to send Snape to a safer location like Hogwarts and not have accidentally splinched the potions master or anything dreadful like that. For he was sure Snape would haunt him from the after life if that had happened. That was the last thought he had before the darkness enveloped around him.

Harry shook his head, still remembering that vision. His body was still drained from that little excursion but he was glad that he had helped somehow. _I wonder where the greasy git is now?_ He thought. _Probably trying to escape Madame Pomfrey's clutches while avoiding Dumbledore._Harry thought with a rueful smile which turned sad as he remembered just how badly Snape had been injured. _At least I hope he is._

His eyes suddenly fell on the snow white bird that was perched on his desk. Hedwig! Of course! He must really be out of it if it took him this long to realize that the answer to his questions could just be an owl away! He shook his head at his own stupidity as he reached out for some parchment and ink. Now who to write? Definitely not Snape himself who knows what condition he might be in and he could just imagine his professor's reaction to his inquiry about his health. Harry frowned. _Remus?_ He hesitated in owling his godfather's best friend. He hadn't spoken to him much after the Department of Mysteries fiasco and was quite reluctant to do so. Talking to him elicited too many painful memories of Sirius that he wasn't ready to dwell on yet. _It has to be Dumbledore then._ Harry thought with a grim smile. Ever since the events of last year, the headmaster had lost a large amount of his trust. He felt betrayed that the old wizard who seemed so wise kept so many things from him. But there was no help for it, he was the only one who would know and he couldn't bring himself to forget his gnawing worry over the most despised professor in Hogwarts.

With that, Harry bent over his desk and tried to steady his shaking hand which was weak from exhaustion, to write:

Professor Dumbledore,

I know what happened. Is he alright?

H.P.

Harry surveyed his note with satisfaction. Short and vague. This way if his letter got intercepted, they wouldn't have a clue of what he was talking about but Dumbledore would surely know. After all, the aged wizard seemed to know everything_. Not that he ever shared that knowledge with anyone._ Harry thought bitterly. Before he could dwell on his dark thoughts any further, Harry quickly tied his letter to Hedwig and after a few loving pats, he sent her off.

_Three days have gone by and still no sign of that Potter boy!_ Severus mentally sighed to himself. _If I hadn't known better I would say he didn't even live in that blasted house! _He grumbled.

Severus had been patrolling the neighborhood disguised as a muggle for three whole days now and he had yet to see hide or hair of Harry Potter. He had seen a horse faced woman emerge from no. 4 a number of times, often followed by what looked like a miniature killer whale trying to disguise himself as a muggle boy and sometimes he would even see a large red faced man obviously the whale's father with them, but no Potter. How curious. Where was the Potter brat? And why didn't he seem to be a part of the family at no. 4?

He wanted to ask Arabella if this was normal but the cat-woman had taken her leave last night when she went to visit some relatives she claimed she hadn't seen in years. With him posted as guard, she was hardly needed to keep an eye on Potter.

_Could it be that the Death Eaters have gotten him? No, that couldn't be right. The wards on __Privet Drive__ would have kept them out and the Order would have been notified if there was even an attempt to break through it._ Severus shook his head and the bloated lump of what he deducted to be Potter's cousin caught the corner of his eye. _Maybe he ate him._ He thought wryly. After all, he hadn't heard anything but complaints and whining for more food from the boy whenever he saw him with his horse-faced mother. _Petunia._Severus remembered with disgust. He couldn't figure out for the life of him how Lily Potter could be related to such an awful woman. All he had ever seen her do was mollycoddle her oaf of a son. _Bet Potter gets that same treatment! Probably more spoiled than the killer whale! _He thought bitterly. Although at the back of his mind, a small part of him wondered that if this was so, why was Potter always so thin and weak-looking whenever the term would start?

His train of thought was disrupted when he heard the fireplace flare up; alerting him that someone had just flooed inside the house.

"Albus! What are you doing here?" Severus looked at the headmaster, who was dusting himself off, in surprise and he briefly wondered if it was possible to cast _Legilimens_ from a thousand miles away. He had just been thinking of giving the headmaster a firecall minutes ago.

"I have come to see how you and young Mr. Potter are doing, Severus." Albus said with a soft smile in greeting.

"Well, I am fine except for being stuck here in this damn house with those blasted cats! Honestly couldn't Arabella find some other animal to keep her company?" Severus grumbled as he sat down and conjured up a tea service for them.

Albus suppressed a smile as he wondered faintly if the reason why the Head of Gryffindor and Head of Slytherin could not get along was because of Severus' aversion to cats. Everyone in the school knew that Minerva McGonagall's animagus form was that of an orange tabby.

"As for Mr. Potter, I have no idea how he is doing." Severus said, a slight trace of worry tingeing his voice although his face still wore a blank expression. "I haven't seen him since I got here, Albus."

Albus frowned. "This can't be good. Have you heard or seen anything suspicious?"

"No. It has been fairly quiet around the neighborhood actually. It's quite insipid although I should probably be thankful for that." Severus said dryly.

"The wards are also untouched so it's safe to assume that the Death Eaters are still oblivious to Harry's whereabouts." Albus said. "In fact, the Order has received a letter from him the very same day you arrived here and he wrote that he was just fine. I think that Harry is probably still inside the Dursley's secure and unharmed." Albus said as the usual twinkle in his eye appeared.

Severus, however, was not as optimistic. "Albus, how can you be sure? That was three days ago, a lot could have happened by then. It is true it has been quiet around here, too quiet in fact. Maybe it's best if you go check on the boy." After all, if he had learned one thing from more than 20 years of spying, it was that paranoia was his friend. It had saved his life countless times before.

Albus lips' twitched into a smile as the damned twinkle in his eyes reasserted itself. "Why Severus, I do believe you are worried about Mr. Potter's wellbeing." He said teasingly.

Severus nearly snorted into the tea he was sipping. "That's codswallop, Albus! The day I start caring about the Wizarding World's Wonder Boy is the day I start wearing pink robes!"

Albus smile grew even wider as he took out a small bit of parchment from his robes and handed it to the younger man. "Relax, Severus, You're not the only one that has been worried."

And this time Severus did manage to inhale a copious amount of tea as his eyes surveyed the letter Albus had just given him.

Thanks to all those who reviewed! Tan0508, Delleve, Nadezhda (I use Microsoft Word XP to write my stories and save it as a webpage), DataKenobi05, Twilight66, Vaughn, and snitch20. You guys are great!

**Please Review!** They keep me going and they help get the next chapter out! Also I have made the Dursley's behavior more Canon-like since in the books they didn't outright abuse Harry physically although they did emotionally and physically neglect him. Hope everyone's in character! Also this story is under constant revision since **I still have no beta**! So please if anyone out there is willing and qualified, please leave a note in your review! **Thank you!**

**Sneak-Peak at Chapter 2:**

Harry smiled, the first true smile that had sprung from his lips in a very long time, and he surveyed the note in his hand once again:

It read:

Harry,

He's alright. Don't worry, still as surly as ever, although I am rather curious as how you knew about him in the first place. I hope you can tell me the next time we meet for this way of communication is unreliable. How are you doing, child? I hope all is well. Please inform the others if you have any problems.

Albus Dumbledore

_He was okay! He didn't die!_ Harry was blissfully grateful that his greasy haired potions professor was able to survive his ordeal. The formidable ominous Lord of the Dungeons was as tough as he looked after all, he thought with a smile.

**Fun Fact: **The cover of OotP shows Harry in the Department of Mysteries holding his wand in his left hand. However, it is clearly stated that his right arm is his wand arm.


	3. Chapter 2: Of Unexpected Surprises

**Disclaimer: **_Again I only dream of owning these characters_

**Harry Potter and The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not**

**Chapter 2: Of Unexpected Surprises**

Harry was staring pensively into the open skies, hoping to spot Hedwig on the horizon. He was still awaiting his answer from Dumbledore. Night had fallen and he had yet to hear from the man. Panic was slowly creeping inside of him, a welcome feeling compared to the anger, resentment, depression and pain he was constantly experiencing since Sirius' death_. What could have happened? Surely Dumbledore would have sent back his reply by now unless something bad had happened? _His scattering thoughts were disrupted when something white and feathery landed in front of him. "Hedwig!" he cried happily. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice her approach. Hedwig hooted affectionately in reply and stuck out her leg where a note was attached to it. He quickly relieved her of her burden and opened the letter.

Then something wonderful happened. Harry smiled, the first true smile that had sprung from his lips in a very long time, and he surveyed the note in his hand once again:

It read:

Harry,

He's alright. Don't worry, still as surly as ever, although I am rather curious as how you knew about him in the first place. I hope you can tell me the next time we meet for this way of communication is unreliable. How are you doing, child? I hope all is well. Please inform the others if you have any problems.

Albus Dumbledore

_He's okay! He didn't die!_ Harry was blissfully grateful that his greasy haired potions professor was able to survive his ordeal. The formidable, ominous Lord of the Dungeons is as tough as he looks after all, he thought with a smile.

That was nearly four days ago and now Harry was just staring apathetically at the ceiling of his tiny room. For the last few days, he had been caught up in a studying frenzy in hopes that he would forget the numbing pain of grief and loss that had again begun to slowly suffocate his heart. It had worked for a while, but now that his summer homework was done, he was at a loss on what to do with himself. Already he could feel the all too familiar coldness that was threatening to overwhelm him. But what to do? He supposed he could go downstairs and do his regular chores, the household work that he needed to fulfill since he was four in order to be worthy of the scraps of food and hand me down clothes he had been given. He shook his head. Even he wasn't _that_ bored or _that_ desperate. It was the first time his relatives hadn't required manual labor out of him and he wasn't ready to relinquish the rare occurrence. So he was back to his prior dilemma, what to do now? He was about to give up and just go review his Transfiguration essay for the third time, when the sudden clicking sounds of his door being unlocked interrupted him. Harry stiffened in surprise since he didn't knock for any bathroom breaks or anything. It would be the first time the Dursleys had come to see him since he first got here. Then a knock was heard. _How odd. Nobody knocks on my door_. Harry thought. _Actually nobody even comes near it, except when Aunt Petunia shoves in food._ Suddenly he grimaced, maybe his relatives had finally noticed they'd been nice to him and had come to drag him out to do his regular chores! Just when he started to berate himself from actually wishing earlier that this might happen, a sudden thought formed in his mind. Uncle Vernon wouldn't knock! He'd just open the door and drag him out if he wanted to. A second knock was heard, louder than before, seems like the visitor was starting to get impatient.

With a sigh Harry strode to the door and opened it, just as his cousin Dudley raised his fist to knock again. To say Harry was surprised was an understatement. Why was Dudley coming to see him and why on earth was he being so polite about it?

Seeing Harry's surprised face, Dudley's face flushed crimson and he nervously said, "Um, hello Harry. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Harry, even more thunderstruck at the request that was spoken so nicely, just nodded and stiffly moved aside to let his huge cousin pass. It seemed diet and Dudley did not mix as everyone has yet to see any results.

Dudley waddled inside the room and sat heavily on Harry's small mattress, causing the bed to groan loudly protesting under all the weight it was being subjected to.

Haltingly Dudley began to speak, "I-I just wanted to thank you for last year. You-you saved me from those-those things." He shuddered visibly as his mind inadvertently recollected the event.

"But I thought you blamed me for what happened to you! You even accused me of cursing you!" Harry said in shock. He was utterly flabbergasted that Dudley of all people had **_thanked_** him for saving him especially after how his cousin had reacted that night.

Dudley ducked his head and spoke quietly, "I know. Sorry about that, I was just so scared, you know? I didn't know what was happening. And those things made me feel so-" Dudley shivered even more and he wrapped his huge arms around himself, his pudgy face twisted in pain. "It was awful." He finished in a low whisper.

A foreign emotion rose in Harry's chest, looking down on his cousin who was visibly hurting from his unpleasant thoughts, he found that he felt a strange empathy for the boy. After all, he knew only too well the effects the dementors had on a person. "It's alright, Dudley. I know." He said quietly.

Dudley's head rose to meet Harry's gaze as some of the cold that the memory produced left him. He looked like he wanted to say something else but was quite unsure how to say it. Finally he found his voice and he blurted out, "Why did you do it? I mean if it were me- I-I don't think I would- I mean-" Dudley ducked his head again in shame. He had treated his cousin so shoddily in the past and he knew if the roles were reversed that night he wouldn't have saved him. After all he was the one Harry had needed saving from for most of his life.

Harry looked down at Dudley's bowed head in surprise. That seemed to be happening a lot to him today. He had never thought about what he had done. It just felt like the natural thing to do really. But why had he saved the boy who always made his life miserable since they were toddlers, who always picked on him and taunted him? Harry shrugged, not really coming up with any answer but, "You're my cousin, Dudley, the only family I have left. I guess that still means something to me."

Dudley looked up at him in astonishment over his answer and a glint of something that looked like determination flitted in his usually dull brown eyes as he came to a resolution. It was time it meant something to him too.

div 'border:none;border-bottom:solid windowtext 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt;padding:0in 0in 1.0pt 0in'

Meanwhile a certain potions master was bent over a boiling cauldron. He straightened slightly then reached out without even looking and took the jar beside him. He measured out the ingredients and began to lightly stir the mixture. After a few minutes, he stopped and put out the cauldron and let the potion sit for the moment. Severus smirked when he heard the distant_ meows_ that were coming from the door, knowing that those infernal cats couldn't possibly get in. He had taken extra pains to lock and ward the back room Arabella had indicated he could use to brew his potions. Still smirking in triumph, he walked over to the rickety desk on the corner and sat down. He took out the Potions book he had brought with him and continued reading it but after 30 minutes of continuously staring at the same page he gave up and threw the book down in disgust. He had, for all intents and purposes, wanted to relax and loose himself in the book about the newest finds in potions and yet he was unable to do so because his mind had taken upon itself to aimlessly contemplate a particularly annoying dilemma he had.

Potter. He still had not seen the boy since he was unexpectedly stationed here and this had begun to irritate the man. Here he was sitting on his hands, supposedly to watch over Potter when said boy hadn't even managed to make an appearance! _At least the boy is still safely with his relatives._ he thought with a snort. Albus had just informed him yesterday that the Order had received a letter from the boy in which he clearly stated he was still fine and safe that at least had appeased his anxiety somewhat. But what he was **_anxious_** about (No! he was not worried over the brat! No matter what Albus said! He was merely _anxious!_) was that the boy said he had known about his own ordeal with the Dark Lord two weeks ago. Did this mean he saw everything? How much did he know? And what else did he see in those visions of his? He was completely appalled when he had learned the Boy Who Lived had been subjected to **_that_** Death Eater meeting. The recollection of that event made his skin crawl. He, who had seen so much horror in his more than 20 years of being a spy and Death Eater, what more for a boy who was barely sixteen and had just buried his mutt of a godfather? The boy must be hurting and suffering from deep emotional pain. Then Severus snorted as a nasty thought formed in his mind, _If__ he is in any sort of pain the boy surely must have written to Dumbledore by now! Potter wears his stupid heart on his sleeve and the boy is too much of a Gryffindor to be able to hide anything like this. He is no Slytherin after all. Surely he would have gone to Dumbledore to cry and whine if there was anything wrong? And since Albus hasn't mentioned anything about the boy writing to him then there must not be anything wrong with the boy in the first place. _Severus concluded with satisfaction. _He probably didn't see much in his vision, just enough to know I got caught._ He added.

With that matter settled Severus sank further into his seat with a sigh. That ordeal with the Dark Lord certainly wasn't his favorite memory and he hated the fact that most of his nights were spent recalling it in his dreams, or to be more accurate, his _nightmares_. He was still fairly exhausted from it even now two weeks later. There was still a constant pain in his side which sharpened when he moved too quickly or walked for long distances. He doubted it would ever go away. Bellatrix had made sure of that but he would not give up trying to find a cure in his potions. After all antidotes and cures were invented everyday. It was most certainly a good challenge to his abilities as a Potions Master. It was only a matter of time. Meanwhile he took great pains to hide his disability from everyone and it seems to have been working for not even Albus had commented on it but then again the headmaster was terribly busy these days. Now that the ministry has finally acknowledged Voldemort's return, the idiot Fudge was once again back to leaning heavily on Dumbledore and asking him for advice. So he only saw Albus over the floo calls they had every once in awhile to discuss the events that have been happening recently and even that was restricted since the floo network wasn't entirely safe to use.

He sighed once again as he got up slowly to put his now finished potion into their glass vials. That should keep the infirmary well stocked for the next school year. When he finished, he cautiously made his way to the door and after determining that all those damned cats that have taken to following him around were nowhere in sight, he came out from his sanctuary. He proceeded to the kitchen where he fixed himself some tea and finally settled in the chair in front of the window. It had become a daily routine that he found himself doing every four o'clock in the afternoon. He would sit with his chamomile tea and just watch and observe the neighborhood around him. It amused him at times to see how utterly mundane these muggles' lives seemed to be as they went about their day blissfully ignorant of the renewed Dark that was slowly rising in their world once again. It surprised him that a small part of himself envied their unawareness and so he watched and observed them, patiently waiting for a skinny black-haired bespectacled boy to make his appearance. After all if he was still here, it was only a matter of time.

Meanwhile somewhere down the street, the black-haired boy in question sneezed. Harry wiped his nose with his sleeve idly thinking, _Someone__ must be thinking about me. _Then with a smirk he thought, _With__ my luck, it must be Voldemort_.

Dudley looked up at his cousin and was confused at the expression he found there. "Uh, you okay, Harry?"

Harry's smirk grew into a wide grin. Dudley was still being polite to him even _nice_. Would wonders ever cease? "Yeah I'm fine, Dudley."

Dudley nodded and, as his eyes fell on the uneaten tray of food on the floor which still looked fresh, his stomach grumbled. He blushed faintly and murmured, "Are you gonna eat that?"

Harry struggled to keep from laughing out loud. At least his cousin hadn't completely morphed into another person. He was starting to think someone had abducted Dudley and replaced him with someone else. "Nah, you can have it."

Dudley hesitated as he eyed Harry's appearance, noting that he looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks. "You sure? 'Cause you look like you need it. You look awful!"

Harry shook his head, "I'm not hungry." In fact he couldn't even remember the last time he'd felt hungry. He could barely eat anything after Sirius' death so he had stop trying. It had seemed like food, sleep and all the bare necessities of life ceased to be important after that day. After all what was the point? Sirius was no longer here. It's not like anybody cared really. His relatives sure didn't'. Ron and Hermione maybe but that was more like caring for a friend. He ached for the parental figure in his life that always made sure that he was okay, happy and cared for. No one had been that for him before Sirius and now that he was gone, it dawned on him that no one would be that for him ever again. After all whom can he trust like that? Dumbledore had proven himself unworthy by the disastrous events this year. Who else was left? Remus? Not likely since the sole mention of him was enough to send Harry into a bout of grief, he reminded him too painfully of Sirius. Professor McGonagall? He respected his Head of House but they were never that close. Hagrid? The lovable half-giant had enough of his hands full with Grawp. Snape? The idea alone was laughable. He was alone and it seemed that it was always meant to be this way. _Oh why did you have to go Sirius?_ he thought achingly. Suddenly assaulted by these searing emotions, Harry looked around his cramped bedroom and felt himself feeling more and more trapped by the unwanted sensations. With a start he realized he needed to get out of there fast. "Hey, Dudley is Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon home?" he asked his cousin who was still greedily eating his lunch.

Dudley shook his head and with mouth still full of mashed potatoes said, "No. They left to go to a tea party for one of mum's friends. They said they'd be back later in the evening. That's why I was able to talk to you. Been trying for a week but Dad wouldn't let me near the door."

Harry nodded his understanding and said, "Listen, I'm going out for a walk, okay? I'll be back before they get home."

Dudley hesitated but after a minute he agreed. Harry had been locked up for nearly two weeks now that was hardly the thing to do to family especially after he had just promised to treat his cousin better. "Just be back before they come home or we're dead!" He called out to Harry's retreating back. The only acknowledgment he received was a small wave from the smaller boy.

Harry walked through the streets of Privet Drive, completely ignoring the aghast looks he was getting from the neighbors. He knew he probably looked like the ragamuffin his Uncle usually described him as but what can he do when Dudley's hand-me-downs where his only clothes? He very well couldn't don his school robes. Uncle Vernon would have a fit. Self-consciously he raked his dirty hair with his fingers, trying to get it in some semblance of order as he avoided the curious eyes that were staring at him. He was beginning to think that this walk wasn't a good idea. After all being stared at like he was criminally insane wasn't necessarily better than being trapped in his tiny room with his overpowering emotions. He picked up his pace a bit, not really knowing where he was going but not wanting to stay in a single place at the same time. He found himself walking along Wisteria Walk as he caught sight of Mrs. Figg's house. _Mrs. Figg! I could visit her!_ Now that he knew that his old batty cat-obsessed neighbor knew about the wizarding world, and not only knew about it but was stationed there to watch over Harry by Albus Dumbledore himself, the small apprehensive feeling he had whenever he saw her had disappeared. _I mean aside from her cat obsession and her scent of cabbage she can't be all that bad, can she? She did help me at my trial and she has been watching over me all these years. Though why Dumbledore told her not to tell me I will never know! _He thought bitterly.

As he came closer to the old house, a small movement in the window caught his eye. _Good! She's here! I can thank her personally for all the help she gave me with that whole Dementor business last year. I never did get around to thanking her properly._ And so with renewed purpose, Harry strode over to Mrs. Figg's.

Inside the said house, Severus Snape was panicking. He had been flabbergasted when he recognized the small skinny figure that was walking on the street. For there was Harry Potter walking about in old _rags_ looking like he hadn't even eaten in weeks and like a good hex would probably finish him off. At first he had thought he was mistaken, surely the Wizarding World's savior would never walk around looking like a homeless person but as the boy got closer he knew it was him. The hair, the glasses and the eyes, not to mention the scar, was all Potter. He was brought out of his shock when the boy stopped in front of the house then after a few minutes looked at the window (He had barely enough time to dodge out of it) then proceeded to walk up to the house. Now Severus was in a quandary. He knew he couldn't alert Potter of his presence, not only would it be going against Albus' instructions but it wouldn't do any good anyway. He was sure the insufferable Gryffindor would be outraged that his most hated professor was watching over him especially after their last encounter. Severus also needed to know what in the bloody hell happened to the boy to get him in his sorry state and he knew Potter wouldn't tell him if it was he who asked. Obviously something was wrong with the boy but why hadn't he alerted the Order? Shouldn't he be seeking attention from those fools that were scampering to be at his beck and call? But since he hadn't told them or anyone about his plight then it would have to fall on his shoulders to figure out what happened. After all Albus would have his head if he knew that Severus had let Potter go, knowing something was wrong with the boy. _Oh joy! Now I have to play counselor to Potter too!_ He snorted.

But what to do? It was certainly going to be difficult to get any information out of the boy. He seriously doubted that they could hold a civil conversation without hexing each other into next year. He could see the boy getting closer to the door now as he peered cautiously through the curtains. He was sure Potter had seen a glimpse of **_someone_** inside the house when he had dodged into the corner. Potter might be a lot of things but he was still a talented seeker, loathed as Severus was to admit it. So he would surely know that the house was currently occupied. He was cut off from any other thoughts when a knock was heard.

Frantic now, he quickly surveyed his options and came to a horrified conclusion. There was no other way. _No! This is ridiculous! You can't be serious! To even think of it is- There is no way that- It's utterly undignified! _A part of him protested. _It's the only way and for goodness sake, man, get a grip! Over twenty years of spying and working for the darkest bastard in over 100 years and you cringe over this! _He berated himself.

A second knock was heard, this one sounding more urgent than the last and a hesitant voice, "Mrs. Figg?"

Quickly before he changed his mind, he waved his wand and uttered a complex spell. Then he strode over to the door and opened it with more force than he intended to. As he stepped out, he tried to school his features but only managed on an expression that was a cross between a heavy scowl and a reluctant smile.

Harry, confused at the odd expression on the old face, stepped back and asked tentatively, "Um? Mrs. Figg?"

div 'border:none;border-bottom:solid windowtext 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt;padding:0in 0in 1.0pt 0in'

**Please Review!** Tell me if you liked how this is going or not! Thank you to all those people that told me that my fic was doing a good job in keeping to Canon as I am taking great pains for it to be that way! I hope the characters are still in character! The reason why I made Dudley nicer to Harry was because of his brush with dementors last year. Now Dementors are awful creatures and its effects on a human could very well be more adverse and shocking so that's how I explained how Dudley reacted last year. But now that he has his wits about him (no matter how few they maybe) he should be able to recognize that Harry had indeed saved him from the Dementors. Plus Harry needs an ally during his stay with the Dursley's this summer seeing as he is going to be stuck there for awhile without Ron and Hermione. So hopefully y'all can see the reason and logic behind Dudley's change.

Thanks to my new beta, Katelyn LouElla Bucy!

**Poll:** Need your opinions on this, which path do you think Draco would likely take in the 6th book and why? Please leave your comments when you review!

Special thanks to: Vaughn, Delleve (Thanks for the constructive criticisms, they help a lot!), Twilight66, Tan0508, starangel2106, aurorawolf, Silverthreads, Lady Lily3, Howl (I checked all the books and it does say that Monday is always the first day of classes meaning Sept. 2 is always Monday), texasjeanette (Don't worry Snape will get to see the real Harry…eventually), lillinfields, Alex92, RandiWeasley, Foureyedsnail, and WolfMoon ( I love Snape mentors Harry fics too, glad you like this one).

**Sneak****Peak**** at Chapter 3:**

He bit his tongue as a sharp retort almost made it past his lips. This was impossible! He prided himself over his skill of deception. He had been able to deceive the demented genius of the Dark Lord for over 20 years. But now he was at an utter loss on how to carry on his façade. He can pretend to be the most hateful bastard Hogwarts has ever seen and the most loyal Death Eater the Dark Lord had but damnit! He was at a loss on how to be _nice_. After all Severus Snape simply didn't **do** nice.

Forcing himself to answer Potter's query, he was able to ground out a response in what he hoped to be a pleasant tone, "Yes, dear?"

**Fun Fact: **(Thanks to A6 for pointing out my Fun Fact mistake in the earlier version of this)

In Book 1, Nearly Headless Nick says that he hasn't eaten in "nearly four hundred years." But, in the second book, he's celebrating his "five-hundredth deathday."


	4. Chapter 3: Of Being Mrs Figg

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all of HP

**Harry Potter and The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not **

**Chapter 3: Of Being Mrs. Figg**

_Quickly before he changed his mind, Severus waved his wand and uttered a complex spell. Then he strode over to the door and opened it with more force than he intended to. As he stepped out, he tried to school his features but only managed on an expression that was a cross between a heavy scowl and a reluctant smile._

_Harry, confused at the odd expression on the old face, stepped back and asked tentatively, "Um?__ Mrs. Figg?"_

Looking at Potter's dumb expression, he bit his tongue as a sharp retort almost made it past his lips. This was impossible! He prided himself over his skill of deception. He had been able to deceive the demented genius of the Dark Lord for over 20 years. But now he was at an utter loss on how to carry on his façade. He can pretend to be the most hateful bastard Hogwarts has ever seen and the most loyal Death Eater the Dark Lord had but damnit! he was at a loss on how to be _nice_. After all Severus Snape simply didn't **do** nice.

Forcing himself to answer Potter's query, he was able to ground out a response in what he hoped to be a pleasant tone, "Yes, dear?" He instantly felt completely ridiculous and he inwardly cursed all the deities above who were without a doubt falling over themselves laughing at him now. Sometimes life was just too cruel.

Harry, still confused over Mrs. Figg's behaviour, asked cautiously, "Are you alright? I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I can come back another time." Harry looked at her more closely. Clad in her housecoat and tartan slippers with her graying hair encased in its usual hairnet, she looked a bit perturbed. Clearly something was wrong with the batty old woman who always seemed so kind whenever Harry saw her. She might be pushy and a bit strange but she was always kind. She seemed annoyed at something just now.

Severus was a bit taken aback by Potter's politeness. _Merlin! If he was this polite during Occlumency lessons last year he might have actually learned something in that Gryffindor head of his. _Suddenly realizing that Potter was starting to turn away from him with a confused expression on his face, Severus called him back, struggling to keep his voice pleasant, "Nonsense, Po-Harry. Come in. Come in. You didn't disturb me." He mentally cringed at how foolish he sounded and thanked Merlin that Potter hadn't managed to see through his disguise.

Harry smiled uncertainly at the old woman but he was glad he was invited in. He wasn't ready to go back to the Dursley's just yet. He followed the old woman into her living room which was curiously devoid of all cats. _That's odd. Usually they'd be swarming me by now. Maybe that's why she seems out of sorts. Are her cats missing? _He looked around the room. Not even Mr. Tibbles was there and he was always with the batty old woman.

Severus motioned to the couch. "Sit down. Would you like a spot of tea?"

Harry nodded, still looking around for something. That's strange. What was the boy looking for?

"Um, Mrs. Figg? Where's Mr. Tibbles?" Harry asked curiously.

_Mr. Tibbles? Who the bloody hell is Mr. Tibbles?_ Severus thought bewilderedly. Then he remembered the orange abomination that was constantly at Arabella's side. So it was those blasted cats Potter was looking for! Of course Arabella was never seen without the company of those ruddy felines so it was logical for Potter to question their absence. But how can he explain it? He couldn't very well tell Potter that he had put a cat repelling charm on himself and that's why none of those flea-infested fur balls could stay in the same room with him for long. So he blurted out the first excuse he could come up with, "Well see, we had a bit of a spat and Mr. Tibbles wandered off for awhile and the rest went with him." He mentally rolled his eyes at how asinine he sounded. Good thing Potter didn't know it was him or else he would have to obliviate the boy.

Harry nodded, "I'm sorry to hear that, Mrs. Figg. I know how much you love them."

Severus shrugged and handed Harry his tea. He couldn't care less if the cats never came back but he had to keep in character and it was becoming more and more extraneous to do so. It was a huge credit to his acting skills that he was able to survive this long without giving himself away. He slowly sipped his tea and for the first time he was able to finally begin studying the child before him. Now that he was given a closer look of Potter he was shocked by what he saw. Potter was clearly underweight and severely undernourished by the look of him. His once golden skin looked a sickly yellow rivaling his own. His hair was unkempt but then again when wasn't it? But it looked like the boy hadn't taken a shower in days. Dark circles also lined his eyes but what alarmed him the most was the look in the child's eyes. The once radiant green that he had inherited so gloriously from his mother looked dead and a chill run down his spine as he recognized that look. It was the same look that had been staring back at him each time he faced a mirror for the last twenty years. But he was a former Death Eater and a Spy; he had learned, done, seen and heard unspeakable things over the years that caused the deadened gleam in his eyes. It was a small hint of the unbearable pain he had suffered and still did suffer. That look spoke of pain beyond measure, of betrayal, persecution, abandonment, and loss. It was the eyes of a dying man, drowning in his sorrows, with no hope of redemption. But these emerald eyes did not belong to a man but a mere _child_ and the _Boy Who Lived_ at that! So, how was it that when he looked at Potter's eyes just now, it seemed like he was seeing a reflection of himself?

A cough was heard from a distance, bringing him back to the present. Harry was shifting uneasily in his seat, uncomfortable that he was being stared at by the other. Noticing his discomfort Severus looked away and took out the pastry tray beside him. He offered it to the boy with what he hoped to be a passable smile. "Cookies, _Harry_?" Inwardly he winced for he had spoken the boy's name like it was a foreign word. That would be a dead giveaway that he wasn't Arabella. _Surely if you can call that thing you hate the most "Master" you can call the Potter boy by his damned name!_ he chided himself.

Harry, who was just glad that the old lady had quit staring, took one and was thankful that it wasn't the usual stale variety he often got from her. _Thank goodness she stopped staring at me! Got creepy for awhile there!_ He smiled inwardly, relieved.

Severus continued to survey Potter from the top of his teacup but this time doing so more discreetly. It was foolish of him to let himself be caught staring at the boy but Potter's appearance had simply dumbfounded him so much that he momentarily forgot his façade. It was the first time he had seen Gryffindor's Golden Boy looking so…vulnerable and lost. It surprised him that the sight didn't send him into a fit of euphoric glee. After all, he was quite sure only minutes ago that he absolutely loathed the boy and would love to see his fall from grace. Now, however, he wasn't certain because he had the distinct feeling that when he looked at Potter a second ago something inside his chest lurched. It took awhile for him to recognize the sensation and when he finally did he was even more thunderstruck to realize he felt rather _concerned_ for the boy. _Ack. Obviously I've been spending too much time with Albus. His sentimental drivel must be rubbing off me, _he thought snidely. His eyes wandered back to the boy and he could barely repress a sound of disgust. And those clothes! He wasn't even sure he could call them _clothes_. They were thin, torn, dirty and at least 3 sizes larger than the boy that he itched to cast a resizing spell on them so they would fit. Why was Potter walking around in rags? The Dursley's weren't poor. He was sure of that since the neighborhood looked far from impoverished. Maybe he was doing some yard work? Deciding to break the mounting silence in the room, he asked the boy, "Have you been cleaning today, er- _dear_?" The last word he added quite reluctantly but he knew Arabella had the penchant for addressing the younger ones as "_dear._" Merlin knows she did it with him often enough. _Confounded woman!_ he cursed her in his mind.

The question was so strange and unexpected, Harry almost choked on his cookie. "What?"

Severus mentally groaned at the boy's stupidity. Couldn't he understand a simple question? "Have you been cleaning?" he repeated, this time motioning to the boy's "_clothes._"

Harry flushed crimson. He must really look a fright if Mrs. Figg out of all people was talking to him about his appearance. After all, the old woman always looked a bit frazzled and smelt of cabbages and cats. Harry bit his lip as he shook his head. "No, I haven't been cleaning. Aunt Petunia hasn't given me my usual allotment of hand-me-downs from Dudley yet." Harry ducked his head although he was sure Mrs. Figg already knew where he got his clothes from since he'd been wearing clothes 3 sizes larger than he was, all his life. To cover his embarrassment, he went on saying, "I guess she forgot but she'll probably give them to me soon."

It was a good thing Harry wasn't looking at Severus or else he might have seen his hand tightening his grip on his teacup and his face twisting in anger. Those were his clothes?! Why? How? What the bloody hell is going on? He thought for a minute that the boy was lying but discarded the thought when he remembered the plain honesty in the boy's embarrassed face. Clearly Potter thought that he as Mrs. Figg knew about his "_usual allotment of hand-me-downs._" So if Arabella knew, why didn't she tell anyone about it? And why hadn't Potter complained and whined about it like he thought he would? After all, as a professor surrounded by a school largely full of spoiled dunderheads running around with their parents at their beck and call, it was natural to expect that Potter would be the same if not more so seeing that he was the Boy Who Lived. A sudden thought hit him and a sense of understanding dawned on him. _Potter was used to it._ This would mean that this kind of clothing were his clothes since he was small then. That was an alarming thought and he quickly tried to divert his attention from it. He didn't want to dwell on the idea that the Boy Who Lived may not have the pampered life he had always accused him of having. Instead he tried to focus on getting more information from the boy. He would have plenty of time to think about all this later.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Severus said in a soft voice that he himself didn't know he possessed. He could see that the boy had been staring of into space for quite awhile now, a preoccupied expression on his face.

Harry shrugged. He hated that question. Last time somebody asked it of him; he had gone into an angry fit and lashed out at Ron and Hermione. It seemed like the dumbest question in the world to him. How did they think he was feeling? He just lost Sirius and it was all his fault! Shouldn't it be obvious what he was feeling? But now he was way past being angry, he was so very tired of it. All he felt now was the gnawing pain in his heart and the numbing sensation of loneliness. Struggling with himself, he managed a tired lie, "I'm fine."

Severus barely managed to restrain his desire to grab Potter and shake him **HARD**. Did he think him stupid or blind? It was obvious Potter was not "_fine_" as he said. Severus snorted. He knew he shouldn't have taken on this ruse. It was laughable that he had even thought for a second he could get Potter to tell him anything, stubborn prat that he was. He briefly entertained the thought of lacing Potter's tea with Veritaserum. He would definitely get the answers he needed this way and with little to no fuss in getting it. But as alluring as this idea was to him, he rather liked his head attached to his shoulders and, knowing Albus, the headmaster would likely remove it from its place if he knew Severus had drugged Potter.

Harry cautioned a look at the old woman beside him and almost let out a groan when he saw her disbelieving face looking annoyed. He knew he shouldn't have lied to her but he really didn't want to talk about it to anyone at all. But he should have known that Mrs. Figg wouldn't leave it alone so he was not surprised by the next question she asked him.

"Really, Harry? Then why is it that you looked liked you haven't eaten or slept in days? Or even took a bath for the matter? And you look pale as death! What's going on, um-dear?" Severus asked him bluntly, ruining his interrogation with the hesitant endearment but not really caring. Mrs. Figg or not he could never go around pussyfooting when he had wanted the truth and not a bald-faced lie. Besides he had a fair idea that the odd batty woman would have asked Potter the same. After all, she certainly had a no-nonsense attitude about her when she tried.

"I've just been feeling sick." Harry said trying to sound nonchalant. He didn't want the old woman worrying about him. He was well aware that too many people have been worrying about him already and it hasn't done anyone any good so far.

Again Severus clamped down on his annoyance when Potter lied to his face for the **_second time_**. He was clearly going have to work a little harder to push the boy into telling him what happened to him. Deciding that hitting a sore spot would give him more reaction from Potter than he was currently getting, he asked the boy. "Are you sure this isn't about your godfather?" He silently marveled at his superior amount of self-control for he had successfully mentioned Sirius Black's name without a curse word attached to it.

Harry inwardly winced. Mrs. Figg had hit the nail in the head. _Since when had she been so damn perceptive?_ he idly wondered. He figured she might have been all this time, after all he only saw her as their batty old neighbor with the cat obsession. For all he knew she might be completely different from the role she had played for the past fifteen years. He then decided to evade her questions more subtly and answered, "Perhaps, although it's mostly just because I haven't been feeling well. Cursed weather, you know? It's been raining on and off for a week now. Haven't been able to sleep or eat properly because of it but today I was feeling better and I thought that I should visit you. I wanted to thank you personally for what you did, Mrs. Figg."

_Well that was different._ Severus thought as he heard Potter explain away his disheveled state and managed to redirect the conversation away from himself. He had thought that the boy would come up with another lie so he was surprised when he didn't. He was even more surprised that Potter's answer although littered with half–truths was cunningly construed and delivered. This was actually very Slytherin of him. He imagined pointing this out to the brat, if only to see the Poster Boy for Gryffindor's horrified reaction to being called a Slytherin; now that would be amusing.

The boy was now looking at him expectantly as if waiting for some sort of answer. Confused, Severus managed a very incoherent reply. "What?"

Harry smiled at the old woman, thinking his ruse had worked and he repeated himself, "Thank you for testifying for me during my trial. I know that couldn't have been easy for you."

Severus shrugged it off, feeling a little awkward in receiving thanks for something he didn't do. Suddenly he realized that Potter never did answer his question properly and had clearly diverted his attention from it. He mentally cursed the boy. He'd be damned if he was out sneaked by a Gryffindor and a Potter at that! He was about to redirect the conversation back to Potter's appearance with vengeance when he noticed the boy's hand violently shaking from where it griped his teacup. How odd. The boy was weak and exhausted that he could clearly see but there was no cause for this amount of tense trembling which could only indicate severe nerve damage in a person's nervous system, something that was only produced by a prolonged exposure to the cruciatus but that couldn't be right! There was no way that Potter could have been at the other end of a dark wizard's wand! He's been here at the Dursley's and under his nose for Merlin's sake! Wanting to cease his mounting anxiety, he asked the boy, "You're hands are badly shaking and this is clearly from more than your evident exhaustion. Are you sure you're alright, dear?" He blatantly tried not to think about how that damned endearment was starting to just roll of his tongue. Merlin! He'd better not have a Freudian slip of _that _when he was back to normal! He'd hang himself!

Harry looked down and inwardly cursed the appendages in question. Now she was going to be more inquisitive about his condition. _I can't tell her I see visions of Voldemort torturing people and that I feel part of the victims' pain as my own! _Harry thought in a panic. He didn't know how much she knew and if it was even safe to tell her. Dumbledore left him with no instructions and who knew how she would react. _Damn! And to think I was almost scot-free from her mollycoddling! _Harry thought sulkily.

Little did he know that the person across from him would have likely done him bodily harm if he had ever voiced those last thoughts.

_Ha! Try to get out of that one!_ Severus smirked in triumph as he watched Potter desperately trying to think of an explanation. _And it better be the truth this time_. He thought darkly. He had never been a patient man.

Harry saw that the old woman probably wasn't going to take another lie lightly so he decided to tell her some part of the truth. "I really don't know why my hands keep shaking like that. I just woke up one day and it was that way already." Then seeing her slightly irritated skeptical face, he insisted vehemently, "**I swear!**"

Severus took a moment to study the child's face before he nodded his head in acquiesce when he saw honesty shining indignantly in the depths of those brilliant emerald eyes. Although a small part of him still suspected that the boy was leaving something out of his explanation, after all he still hadn't forgotten how crafty the boy could be when he wanted to. It was a rather unsettling characteristic for a Gryffindor, and it added to the shroud of mystery that was quickly enveloping the boy before him. It was quite frankly making him question his previous knowledge of Potter. _You're becoming quite an enigma, Mr. Potter_." he thought intensely. _How annoying._

Harry relaxed slightly when he saw that she took his answer without further question. _Hey this might even be a good thing! Perhaps she can even help me. _he thought. "Um, Mrs. Figg? Do you think you have anything that can help me? Like you know, potions and stuff? He asked cautiously.

"Perhaps." Severus said as he quickly analyzed the symptoms the boy was showing before deciding what potion would be best for the boy. He was glad that his vast knowledge of potions was finally being used, albeit it was not for the reason he thought they would be needed for. He longed to cast a diagnostic spell on the boy so he could further see how bad his affliction was but he knew he couldn't do so without giving himself away. Even he wasn't sly enough to explain away how a squib like Arabella could have suddenly gained magical powers. Finishing his impromptu diagnosis of the boy, he concluded that the best potion would be the _rememdium excrucio,_ the potion he himself had invented to counter the effect of cruciatus curse. Once again he mulled over the question of how Potter acquired his affliction. He really needed to talk to Albus after this. Honestly the boy gets into the strangest messes! "I have just the thing. I'll be right back." He said as he swept out of rooms. He didn't know how much he'd miss his black robes until that very moment. There was none of his usual dramatic grace, only the sad sweeping of Arabella's housecoat and the clanking from the string shopping bag swinging from his wrist. It was quite pathetic really.

Harry sank further into his seat as he watched Mrs. Figg sweep out of the room. How odd. He never knew the old woman could move that agilely. Come to think of it, she nearly reminded him of a particular Potions Master and his dramatic exits. He could almost swear that the man's robes had extra side panels that gave him his theatrical billowing effect_. Perhaps he has them custom tailored by Madam Malkin. How very 'Lockhart' of him._ Harry laughed. He was certain that the Potions Professor would not appreciate the sentiment, that and his comparison of Mrs. Figg to him. He doubted very much that Professor Snape would take kindly to the fact that he was being compared to a batty old cat-obsessed squib.

Minutes later, the old woman came in carrying two vials of an iridescent sky blue potion. As she sat down she handed one to Harry, "Drink all of it, dear."

Harry took it gratefully and managed to take it all in one swig. He was surprised that there was no bitter aftertaste. Curious, he asked, "What was that?"

"It's the _rememdium excrucio _potion." Severus said as he watched the potion take effect on the boy. "It counters the effects of the cruciatus." He added, wanting to see Potter's reaction.

To his credit, Harry had looked up in surprise but not for the reason Severus was expecting. Harry was surprised that the woman knew the symptoms of the cruciatus. Wasn't she a squib? He asked hesitantly, "How do you know it's the cruciatus?"

"I've been in the Order longer than you've been alive, Harry. I've seen more than enough of the curse's victims." Severus deftly lied.

Harry nodded and then he asked cautiously, "Where did you get it?" He doubted that it was sold in most apothecaries and she couldn't have possibly brewed it herself.

"I was at Hogwarts and I managed to pick up a few potions for my stock when I was there." Severus answered him carefully.

Harry perked up at the mention of _Hogwarts_ and _potions_. Surely she must have seen Snape during her visit and how he was doing. Harry didn't know what it was but he was terribly worried for the Potions professor. Now that he was revealed as a spy and a traitor, he was sure that his professor had just made it to the top of Voldemort's list of people to kill. _His name's probably up there after me_, he thought wryly. Not that he had suddenly developed a fondness for the greasy git but he couldn't bring himself to hate the man anymore. He had almost died to save him, after all, and the only people to have ever done that for him were his parents and Sirius. And so he asked (and as he did he unwittingly gave the man in question a slight heart attack), "Did you see Professor Snape?"

The many years of espionage and deception definitely paid off because it was the only thing that kept Severus from outwardly expressing the deep shock he was experiencing inside. What in the world had brought that on? Why was Potter asking about him? He knew that the boy was aware of his ordeal with the Dark Lord and had in fact written to Dumbledore to check on him but he thought that was just to appease the boy's horror of what little he saw. He never believed for one second that the boy was actually worried about him. Why would he be? When last he saw the child, he was staring at green eyes filled with deep hatred. Cautiously he answered, "Yes, I saw him."

Harry, unable to keep the anxiety from his voice, asked again, "How is he?"

"He's fine, same as always." Severus said warily, not quite believing that a Potter had just asked about his wellbeing without any malice but with actually a hint of concern. Intrigued by the evident relief showing in the boy's eyes over his answer, he asked, "Why do you ask? I always thought you hated the man."

Harry shrugged in a way that made Severus want to throttle him. "So did I." He said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper which made Severus doubt he had heard him correctly.

What was that supposed to mean? The boy was getting more and more mysterious by the second, something that Severus did not appreciate. After all he had thought for years he knew all about Harry _bloody_ Potter, the famous Boy Who Lived. Just as he was about to question him further, a sharp pain in his side cut through all of his thoughts. So intense and unexpected was the pain that he was unable to stop himself from clutching his side and inhaling sharply.

This did not fail to go under the boy's notice. "Mrs. Figg? Are you alright?" Harry said in alarm. Something was obviously wrong with the woman.

Severus cursed inwardly. The pain in his side had increased magnanimously. The added strain of holding the powerful _mutare _spell for too long was taking its toll on his still injured body. He needed to get the Potter boy out of the house fast before the spell could collapse. He had taken great pains in keeping his disguise, he'd be damned if he let it slip now. He schooled his features back to normal and said slowly, "I'm fine, Harry, just a bit tired. I'm not getting any younger, you know. And it is getting a bit late."

Harry looked skeptical but nodded and as he did he looked at the clock in the living room. It was already eight o'clock! "Shit!" He cursed loudly. His aunt and uncle would be home by now! And who knows how they would react when they find he wasn't there? Would they be furious? Harry certainly didn't want to find out but he'd better head home. Still he hated leaving the kindly old woman when she was in pain. "I need to go home, Mrs. Figg. I didn't realize it was this late! My uncle is going to kill me! Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked hurriedly without thinking.

"I told you, Harry, I'm fine." Severus said, still mildly disconcerted by the worried look on Potter's face and the hint of fear tainting the boy's emerald eyes. What did he say about his uncle?

Harry smiled at the old woman as he followed her to the front door. He was really glad that he had visited Mrs. Figg. Not only had the overwhelming sensations that were drowning him earlier receded but he had also been given relief from the constant dull pain that he had felt in his body. He actually dreaded going back to the Dursley's now. His tiny bedroom had suddenly seemed more like a prison than an escape from his feelings. "Thank you for everything, Mrs. Figg. I really enjoyed visiting you." And then in a sudden fit of emotion, he quickly hugged the old woman around the middle. "Bye, Mrs. Figg." He let her go as swiftly as he had latched on and before the other could react he was already running down the street.

Leaving a gaping, recently transformed, harassed looking Potions Master in his wake.

· _'rememdium excrucio'- _Latin roughly translated as "to cure great pain"

· '_mutare__'_- Latin roughly translated as "to change"

**Please Review**! My writing seems to be fueled by long reviews and chocolate so please review! It does help get the next chapter out! This chapter was by far the longest but I am not quite sure I like how it turned out. What do you think? Did you like it? Any helpful comments would be appreciated! Thanks also to all the people that voted on the poll I had! If you hadn't put it your two cents yet, please leave your votes in your review! I also appreciate the readers who have saved me on their favorites list, you honor me truly.

**Poll: **Which path do you think Draco would likely take in the 6th book and why? Currently the results are as follows:

Redeemed Draco- 2 Dark Draco- 4 Undecided- 1

Thanks again to my beta, Katelyn LouElla Bucy! Get well soon!

Special thanks to: Mistress-Genari, angel74, a6 (thanks again for the correction), Amber16 (Never fear, Dudley won't completely turn good overnight), starangel2106, WolfMoon (I see your point), Lady Phoenix Slytherin, Barbie, LyonsRoar (We'll have to see the results of the poll to determine what Draco's role is going to be later on), Iian Feuerfalke, BlindJedi, Bumblebee Bucy (I don't know how I'm going to reveal Snape's disguise to Harry but it won't be until a few more chapters), Mauri, Howl (I was happy to recheck the fun fact for you, don't worry about it), Fortunas Smile (Loved the long review! Hooray for long reviews! As for you comment on Snape, I can see your point but hopefully his behavior has been properly explained in this chapter. If not don't hesitate to tell me), Neo-silver Snape (Again I'm loving the long reviews, and hopefully this chapter was up to your expectations), Alex92 (read Chapter 2's author's notes), Jeanne2, egyptian fire, Delleve (I was wondering where you went, glad you liked the chapter) and Foureyedsnail (loved your review, glad you're liking this).

**Sneak****Peak**** at Chapter 4:**

Severus Snape was pacing impatiently around the living room after getting over being dumbfounded for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Had James Potter's son just hugged him? He blanched at the thought. No. No, the boy had hugged Mrs. Figg and during that time he was Mrs. Figg. This did not make him feel any better. The truth still stands that after years of lonely existence and aloof indifference someone had just given him a hug and not just someone but the boy he supposedly hated! So why, sweet Merlin, why did he feel during that brief moment like he wanted to hug back?

Obviously he was going insane…

**Fun Fact: **(Ack. I really need to look more closely at my fun facts before I post them! Thanks to LunaShadows for pointing out my earlier mistake)

The books state that ghosts cannot eat or drink, yet Nearly Headless Nick is revived with the Mandrake Potion. How could he be revived if you had to drink the potion?


	5. Chapter 4: Of Curious Ramifications

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling rules all of HP

**Harry Potter and The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not**

**Chapter 4: Of Curious Ramifications**

Severus Snape was pacing impatiently around the living room after getting over being dumbfounded for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Had James Potter's son just hugged him? He blanched at the thought. No. No, the boy had hugged Mrs. Figg, no matter that during that time he was Mrs. Figg. This did not make him feel any better. The truth still stood that after years of lonely existence and aloof indifference, someone had just given him a hug, and not just someone but the boy he supposedly hated! So why, sweet Merlin, why did he feel during that brief moment like he wanted to hug back?

Obviously he was going insane…

"Ah. Severus there you are, my dear boy. Would you like a lemon drop?" A voice called out from the other room.

Severus quickly turned around, his wand out, a curse ready at the tip of his tongue. "Albus! I swear one of these days I'm going to hex off an appendage you can't live without if you keep doing that!" he snapped at the cheery old man who was stepping into the living room, the damned bag of sweets cradled in his right hand. Trust the headmaster to catch him unawares while rambling on about lemon drops!

The old man just smiled at him and said, "Nonsense, Severus. I am sure you will be able to restrain yourself from removing any of my body parts without my consent."

Severus snorted as he put his wand back into the pocket of his robes. The desire to use it on the old fogey was nearly providing too much temptation to bear. Suddenly another wave of intense pain assaulted his side and it forced him to sit down shakily on the couch.

"Severus? Are you alright? You don't look so good, child." Albus said in alarm, his lips twisted in a frown and his eyes were shining with worry as he approached the weak man on the coach.

"Well, thank you for stating the blatantly obvious!" Severus snapped at the old man, his fatigue and pain getting the better of him. However, after seeing the headmaster's hurt look, he easily recanted by softening his gaze and sending his mentor an apologetic smile which came out as a pained grimace, "It seems that maintaining the _mutare_ spell has taken a lot more out of me than I thought."

"The _mutare_ spell, you say? Why did you need to cast an appearance changing spell, especially just after your ordeal? You know that your magical reserves are still replenishing themselves and that spell requires very powerful magic to cast, let alone to hold. Tell me why you have done such a thing." Albus chided him.

Severus inwardly scowled. Even now that he was a grown man perfectly capable of taking care of himself, the headmaster still had the uncanny ability of making him feel like an errant child being called to the carpet. _Perhaps it's a headmaster requirement_, he wondered idly. Nevertheless he answered the man, "It was necessary for me to do so in order to fulfill my mission here, Albus." But before he could go on an all out full report of the day's happenings, the old wizard stopped him.

"Severus, if you think I am going to let you spend the next few hours reporting to me while you're still flat on your back with pain, you are sadly mistaken." Albus rebuked him. "Now tell me, which potion should I get for you?"

Seeing that arguing with the stubborn old fool wasn't going to get him anywhere, Severus sank further into the sofa in defeat, accepting his fate in being subjected to Albus' cosseting which was to be honest far more worse than Poppy's. "There is a strength restoring potion and a pain relieving potion in the left cupboard in the back room." He said dejectedly.

Albus smiled at him as he patted the younger man's shoulder, "Now, now that wasn't so hard." Severus just rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later, Albus came back with the potions. He handed them to the younger man who drank it greedily. Feeling much better, Severus began to straighten but a placating hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Let's not overdo it, Severus. Why don't we have a bit of dinner before anything else?" Albus invited cheerily as he conjured up their meal which consisted of a bowl of mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables, pork roast, broiled chicken and a variety of fruits.

Severus looked at all the food in disdain. This was a bit of dinner? "Albus, there is enough food here to feed a small army!" he protested.

Albus just smiled down at him, his twinkling eyes dancing as he said, "And I expect you to at least eat half of it. Don't think for a minute that I believe you are completely healed from all your injuries because you have just clearly demonstrated that you are not."

Severus groaned as he miserably picked up his fork. He was right. Albus' pampering was _far more worse_ than Poppy's.

Meanwhile on Privet Drive, Harry Potter was trying to catch his breath as he stared in trepidation at the house on Number Four. Half of him screamed to go back to safety, to run back and seek protection from Mrs. Figg but the other half was yelling at him with equal force to just go in and get it over with. However the decision was taken out of his hands when the front door flew open and out stepped Uncle Vernon, looking angrier and redder than Harry had ever seen him. "**Get. in . here. now."** Uncle Vernon growled out, keeping his voice as low as possible so he wouldn't attract any attention from the neighbors.

Thinking it best not to aggravate his uncle any further, Harry quickly walked inside the house with his head bowed down in defeat. As soon as he reached the hall, he heard the door thud shut. He whirled around to find himself, face to face with his uncle.

"Where have you been, boy? Did any of the neighbors see you?" Uncle Vernon bellowed. Harry was about to answer but his Uncle continued on his tirade. "To think we took you in, fed you and clothed you out of the kindness of our hearts and you go out without a word! Escaping your room from where you should have stayed and giving poor Dudley a fright when he saw you weren't there!"

A small wince was heard in the distance and Harry turned to see Dudley hiding behind the tall lanky frame of Aunt Petunia who had her arms crossed in front of her, a look of pure hatred marring her horse-like face. "That's right. Poor Diddy was so scared when he found out you were gone, thinking maybe you had gone off to get those freak friends of yours." Aunt Petunia said scathingly as she patted Dudley's fat head. Dudley for his part was blushing crimson and refusing to meet Harry's eyes, afraid to see the look of betrayal he knew he would find there.

"So did you, boy? Did you go out and call those other freaks?" Uncle Vernon spat out as he advanced on Harry menacingly with his clenched fists raised. "Because we held up our end of the bargain. You didn't even have to work all summer, you lazy worthless brat! How dare those freaks even threaten us after all we did for you? You should be grateful for all we've done!"

Harry, who was up to this point still rooted to the floor in shock, was beginning to seethe with anger. He should be grateful for years of neglect and belittlement? He should be thankful that the Dursleys _out of the kindness of their hearts_ gave him scraps of food to eat, rags for clothes and useless rubbish as gifts for his birthday? "SHUT UP!" he roared, unable to take his uncle's distorted version of their treatment of him any longer and as he did the magical aura around him began to glow red.

All three Dursley's took a collective step back in fear at the sight.

"I haven't gone to my friends or told them anything about you!" Harry raged, still oblivious to the glaring red aura sparkling around him as he spoke. "I went to take a walk and ended up at Mrs. Figg's who invited me in for some tea. I stayed there talking to her until I noticed that it was already late. I didn't do any magic and she doesn't suspect anything!" Harry finished a bit more calmly, the glowing aura surrounding him gradually dimming and suddenly he felt very tired. All he wanted to do now was go up to his bedroom and escape. "So if you're quite done with your useless accusations, I am going up to bed!" And with that he stormed up the stairs and into his room.

No one stopped him. No one would dare after he had just reminded them why they kept their distance from him all summer long.

Harry flopped himself into his tiny bed. His good mood had disappeared as if it had never been after he had gotten home. _Home, _he thought with disgust. This had never been "_home_" and yet he was forced back in here every summer because of the protection spell that bound him here. Dumbledore's words echoed in his head, _"While you can still call home the place where your mother's blood dwells, there you cannot be touched or harmed by Voldemort." _He snorted. If his mother's blood was his refuge and if the spell required him to call this place home then that protection spell would no longer work because Voldemort now shared his blood because of the events of the Third Task and Harry no longer considered this place _home _and he doubted if he ever did. So what now? Had the wards around Privet Drive truly become futile? Was he bound to be another mistake in Dumbledore's list of others? But so far, there hasn't been an attempt on his life here in Privet Drive besides the Dementors last year and maybe that was because it was beyond the wards' boundaries. Harry sighed; it was useless worrying about it because like everything important in his life, he had no choice in it anyway.

After a good half hour of sitting on his bed staring apathetically at the ceiling with unshed tears in his eyes, Harry heard the locks of his doors clicking shut. _Finally they locked me up and here I was beginning to think I was finally lucky and they all died in fright, _Harry thought bitterly_._ However, before he could revert back to his listless staring, an unexpected voice coming from the locked door cut through his thoughts. "I'm sorry, Harry but they're my parents. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to anger them. I hope you understand."

Harry laid stiffly on his bed as he listened to his cousin, the tears that were once frozen inside his heart coursing down his cheeks. How can he understand what it felt like for Dudley? He'd never had any parents to worry about. After all he has never been allowed to be anyone's child. And so that night, Harry Potter once again cried himself to sleep, wishing to escape the cruel world where nobody seemed to be willing to love him.

Meanwhile down the street on Wisteria Walk, Severus Snape was trying to escape the paternal tendencies of Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus! Honestly I am quite full! I can't eat another bite!" Severus protested loudly as he wrestled the serving spoon away from the headmaster.

Albus frowned as he looked at the younger man's plate, "You haven't even eaten half of what I gave you."

Severus groaned in frustration. "That's because as I have stressed I am already full. This means my digestive system cannot take anymore intake of food." He said sarcastically. Sometimes the man could be so infuriating! "Quit fattening me up, Albus!"

Albus chuckled at his outburst and said, "Well, Severus, you can't really blame me for trying. You've always been painfully thin."

Severus glared at the old man as he cleared the table with a flick of his wand. "If you are quite done, headmaster, I would like to brief you on my report." His face suddenly turned grave and he began pacing the floor. "I am afraid we have a lot to talk about."

Watching the younger man, Albus quickly grew serious. It was never a good thing when the Potions Master paced. "Tell me everything, Severus."

Severus took a deep breath and began his report, "The reason I had to use the _mutare_ spell was because I had to disguise myself as Arabella in order to get Harry to tell me what happened to him. Don't give me that look, headmaster, it was not in the least bit funny!" Severus protested seeing Albus' incredulous expression when he mentioned disguising himself as the cat obsessed squib. Still it felt good to surprise the old man like that. He knew how hard it was to shock the man.

"On the contrary that, dear boy, was such a rare event I would have paid galleons to have seen it!" Albus teased the younger man. "But tell me, Severus, when did young Mr. Potter become _Harry_?"

"I-" Severus spluttered for a second, stunned that he didn't even realized he was using the boy's given name like they were bosom buddies or some such. Then he groaned, hoping for all he was worth that he wouldn't have another slip of the tongue only this time by accidentally calling the headmaster "dear" or something ridiculous like that. Not wanting to leave it up to fate because fate didn't seem to like him, he made a decision. He would have to obliviate himself after this report.

"Anyway, Severus continued on pointedly ignoring the chuckles emanating from the old wizard, it was difficult but once again my acting skills saved me and I was able to pull it off. However when I was finally able to get Har- Potter in the room, he was reluctant to tell me what happened to him. It was very tempting to use Veritaserum just to loosen his tongue." He said in exasperation. "Which I didn't of course." He added as he saw the headmaster's hardening gaze.

"Why was there a need to talk to him, Severus? Is something wrong?" Albus asked worriedly.

An image of a sickly looking Harry wearing his ragged clothing gazing up at him with deadened eyes haunted Severus' mind and he sighed loudly, his hand pinching the bridge of his hooked nose, "Yes, Albus. I'm afraid something is _very_ wrong."

"Augh! Get off! I need my sleep." Severus grumbled as he felt a weight on his shoulder and he turned on his side. However whoever it was didn't have enough brains to leave him alone and was not discouraged so easily.

Something wet started tickling his face. "Albus, I swear to God, if you don't leave me alone, headmaster or not, I will hex your socks off!" Severus growled with his eyes still closed. While an awake Severus was usually hard to take during the day, a sleepy one in the morning was even more volatile. This would solve the mystery of why morning Potions Classes were even worse than a combined Slytherin/Gryffindor class and that was saying something.

Instead of ceasing his ministrations however, his assailant continued and he felt another weight on his chest. Annoyed Severus made to knock it off and as his hand came in contact with the obstruction, he felt something strange- the thing felt like…_fur_?!

Severus, whose mind was still foggy from sleep, opened one eye lazily to peer at the invader, only to quickly open the other when he was met with the sight before him. There he was sprawled on the couch where Albus had left him last night and at least 10 furry cats where on him, nudging, touching, licking and doing only Merlin knows what to his body!

"AAAH!" Severus yelled as he jerked himself awake and proceeded to promptly fall on his face on the floor. Quickly brandishing his wand, he got up and held it against the _meowing_ felines who were looking up at him with what seemed like amusement.

"Damn it! The cat repelling charm must have worn off!" He grumbled as he scowled hatefully at the group of cats still staring at him. He hurriedly recast it on himself and smirked in satisfaction as the ruddy cats scrambled to get away from him. He then made his way to the back room, mumbling to himself all the way about "stupid cats…bloody insane…only need a little green light…now _that_ shouldn't be unforgivable."

Once he arrived in his makeshift lab, he took a binding potion to make the cat repelling charm stronger. Last thing he wanted was to wake up to that again. After he finished taking the potion, he cautiously made his way back to the living room just in case there were still any lingering cats around ready to pounce on him and God forbid! _lick_ him again. Seeing that it was safe and he had successfully driven them all away once more, he settled himself in the dining room and conjured up breakfast. When that was done, he was about to make his way back to the lab when a vial of sky blue potion sitting on the coffee table caught his eye. _Harry- I mean Potter. With everything that was going on last night, I forgot to give it to him to take home. Hmm I can use this to my advantage. _Severus thought as he recalled his conversation with Dumbledore. They had both agreed that Severus needed to investigate further to find out what exactly happened to the boy to get him in such a state and to Severus' dismay and Albus' amusement, it was agreed that Severus should maintain his Mrs. Figg disguise in order to accomplish this. A gnawing feeling was settling on Severus' chest each time he recalled Potter's visit. His disheveled appearance, exhausted face, hands shaking from what seemed like prolonged exposure to the cruciatus and those deadened eyes. The eyes were the ones that haunted him the most. They reminded him too much of himself and being that they belonged to one Harry Potter, he did not think this was a good thing at all. A suspicion was growing steadily at the back of his mind since last night and for the first time in his life he never wished he was more wrong.

Harry awoke in a slightly better mood than he was in last night. Because after thinking about it, it did feel good that he was able to tell off his Aunt and Uncle after all these years. He chuckled lightly when he remembered their shocked and scared expressions_. If that's all it took to shut Uncle Vernon up when he was ranting, I should rage at them more often. _He thought with a smirk. Not wanting to waste the day doing nothing, he seized the stacks of unanswered letters on his desks and surveyed them. When he had first received the missives he was in no mood to write them back. He knew it was wrong but he just didn't think he could reply to a letter that started off with that stupid question, "How are you feeling?" Now, however, he was up for anything plus his hands weren't shaking anymore thanks to Mrs. Figg. Thinking about the batty old woman brought a smile to his lips when he remembered his visit, he knew it was strange of him to have assaulted her with a hug like that but he was just so grateful to have someone there that actually didn't hate him. Even though her questions were somewhat annoying, he found that it didn't bother him much because at least the old woman cared enough to see how he was doing. With a rare smile on his face, Harry began working on his letters.

Hermione,

Sorry I haven't written you 'til now. Been kinda preoccupied, you know? Anyway, I'm doing much better so please don't worry (although I know you still will). How's your summer going? Did you go on vacation with your parents? About me, I've been doing okay; the Dursley's actually aren't that bad this year. I think meeting those certain people actually helped.

Write back soon,

Harry

P.S. I already finished my summer homework. How about you? Don't tell Ron. He'll think I'm mental!

Short but sweet. He never did get the hang of writing letters. He'd rather talk to his friends in person. Moving on to the next letter, he began to write to Ron.

Ron,

Hey mate! Sorry I haven't written in so long. Just been busy. How's your summer going? I don't know if Dumbledore will let me stay with you for the summer with You-Know-Who on the loose, I doubt it. But I'm still keeping my fingers crossed. Actually being here at the Dursley's isn't so bad this year. I think Moody really scared Uncle Vernon! Oh and please tell your parents, your brothers, and Ginny I said "Hi!"

Write back soon,

Harry

P.S. I forgot to ask. How's Percy?

Surveying his letter to Ron, he frowned. He had all but forgotten about the middle Weasley brother. Although he wasn't exactly fond of Percy because sometimes he can be a bit of a prat, he still wanted to see Ron and his family all together again without the rift that had divided them last year. He sighed. It always came back to Voldemort. The bloody bastard was ripping up families without even knowing it.

Then came the hardest letter to write. What could he say to Remus? Even the mere thought of him brought Harry to tears. So he decided to write as vaguely as he can, justifying this by saying that since the werewolf was away on a mission he couldn't be specific anyway.

Remus,

I'm doing okay really. How about you? Hope you're doing well wherever you are and that you're safe. I forgot to thank you for what you and the others did back at the train station. It has really helped me a lot and staying with the Dursley's isn't so bad anymore. Anyway, good luck on your mission and come home soon!

Harry

Seeing that this was the best he could do, he quickly picked up the letters he had just written plus his usual Order letter and turned to Hedwig. He patted the white owl's head affectionately and instructed her on her delivery. He sighed as he watched his beloved owl disappear in the sky.

Now what was he going to do? Writing all his letters had taken up most of the morning. He really wanted to go out and take a walk. Maybe even see Mrs. Figg again but he didn't know if the Dursley's would let him out and he didn't think he was brave enough to ask. They might have been too scared to do anything last night but he didn't want to push his luck today. At least not yet. _So much for Gryffindor courage._Harry thought with a groan as he fell back on his bed.

Severus cast the _mutare_ spell on himself then he quickly downed a binding potion. He should have done this yesterday but he didn't have time to prepare. After all, it certainly wasn't in his plans to pose as Arabella that day and if somebody told him he would willingly be taking the cat obsessed squib's appearance for two whole days straight, he would have sent them to St. Mungo's. _Hmm No Never mind that. I'd hex them myself then send them off to St. Mungo's._ He thought dryly. With renewed purpose, he strode out of the house, armed with a box of chocolate cake and a sky blue potion in his pocket. _You better be worth this, Potter._ he thought grimly.

It was time he met the Dursley's.

**Please Review!** Did you like this chapter? And oh yeah Severus' feline wake up call scene is dedicated to my beta, Katelyn LouElla Bucy, who loves Severus' war against Arabella's feline friends. Also Albus' mollycoddling of Severus may seem a little OOC to some of you but there is a scene in the later chapters that explains his behavior. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I really have the best readers out there. I'm glad you all like my Snape impersonating Mrs. Figg idea and I agree with you that it is very hard to come up with an original plot in a Snape mentors Harry fic. Not to worry there is more Snape/Mrs. Figg action in the next chapter as Snape slowly begins to unravel the mystery that is Harry Potter. Thanks to everyone who's added me on to their favorite's list. And don't forget to review!

**Poll: **Voting is closed. Thanks to all the people who voted. The results will be in the next chapter.

**Special thanks** to: Mistress-Genari (hope this classifies as better or at least equally as good_ :-_), The angelic vampire, Jeanne2, bluesparkle123, Barbie, RandiWeasley (aww I'm happy I made your day), texasjeanette, LunaShadows (Thanks again for the fun fact correction, glad I got you hooked), WolfMoon, Lady Lily3 (wow that was a lot of questions! About Harry finding out about Snape that is going to be in a few more chapters as to how, well I can't really tell you that, can I?), lostdreamer23 (glad I got you on board), Bumblebee Bucy, Neo-silver Snape (I absolutely love your reviews!), Delleve, Fortunas Smile (thanks for the wonderful review and I'm glad I clarified that for you), K, venus4280, lindaishtar (thanks for the cyber chocolate, here's your reward) and Mikee (thanks for adding me on your author alert).

Once again many thanks to my beta, Katelyn LouElla Bucy!

**Sneak****Peak**** at Chapter 5:**

Standing in front of Number Four in Privet Drive, Severus Snape disguised as Mrs. Figg steeled himself for the undoubtedly horrid task that was before him. Not only was he supposed to be nice to Harry _bloody_ Potter during his whole mission but he had to get the boy to open up to him about his sorry state too. He would also have to accomplish the said task without the devices of his usual intimidation techniques and beloved truth potions that left him with the god-awful _nice_ routine he was implementing last night. He'd be counting himself lucky if after all this he hadn't gone barking mad. _Well, it wasn't too bad, I guess. At least the boy wasn't so infuriating that he made me want to hex him to oblivion, he was close to it but not quite. Honestly sometimes I think the only way Potter can defeat the Dark Lord and fulfill that ludicrous prophesy is if he irritated him to death. _he thought to himself with a sneer. Knowing that he couldn't very well spend the whole day sneering at the door, he rang the door bell. A pair of thundering footsteps was heard and the door flung open to reveal Potter's killer whale sized cousin.

Fighting back the urge to hex the boy when he received a nasty scowl from the brat, Severus fixed a reluctant smile on his face and forced himself to choke out the words, "Hello, _dear_. Are your parents home?"

**Fun Fact: **In one of Harry's letters to Sirius he mentions that Dudley got angry and chucked his Playstation out of the window. However, the Playstation was not out at this time. GoF is set in 1994; the Playstation came out in 1995.


	6. Chapter 5: Of Truth Untold

**Disclaimer: **All hail JK Rowling, queen of HP! I am but a faithful subject.

**Harry Potter and The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not**

**Chapter 5: Of Truth Untold**

There is an old muggle expression stating that "there is no rest for the wicked." Whoever coined that saying must have met and inevitably been killed by Voldemort. For while it appeared to the rest of the world that the Dark Lord was laying low, licking his wounds after being driven away by Albus Dumbledore in the Department of Mysteries, he was in fact busier than he had ever been since the events of the Third Task. Stealthily and quickly his army of Death Eaters was growing larger by the day as he recruited more and more followers to his fold. He had not retrieved those that have been caught during the Department of Mysteries fiasco (not that he couldn't, mind you; after all, the Dementors would happily follow his bidding if he chose) and he would do so, but not yet. Timing was critical in these things, and besides it would serve as punishment to those fools that got themselves caught and had failed to bring him the prophecy. His long bony fingers angrily wrapped around the arms of his throne-like chair as he thought about how that moronic child Potter had escaped him once again. _That arrogant twit must be rejoicing right now, thinking I could not get to him when he is with his relatives._ Voldemort clicked his tongue. "Tsk Tsk Potter. Just because I was unable to break your treacherous professor does not mean I have no way to reach you. Yes. Soon your insignificant existence would no longer irritate me so and the traitor would die a thousand deaths before I'm through with him." Voldemort hissed maliciously.

"My lord, He has arrived." A meek voice interrupted the Dark Lord's thoughts.

"You fool! Do not interrupt me while I'm gloating!" Voldemort said angrily and then as an afterthought he cast "Crucio!" After watching the fat little man writhe in pain for a few minutes, he lifted the spell and spat at him disgusted, "Ugh! You bore me, Pettigrew!" then he ordered him, "Show him in!"

Pettigrew shakily got up to his feet, still quivering from the curse but one look at his master's face sent him running to the doors where he ushered in a pale pointy faced man with white blond hair dressed in fine green robes.

"Ah there you are! Come in, and how is my little spy today?" Voldemort stood as he smiled down at the young heir.

Standing in front of Number Four in Privet Drive, Severus Snape disguised as Mrs. Figg steeled himself for the undoubtedly horrid task that was before him. Not only was he supposed to be nice to Harry _bloody_ Potter during his whole mission but he had to get the boy to open up to him about his sorry state too. He would also have to accomplish the said task without the devices of his usual intimidation techniques and beloved truth potions that left him with the god-awful _nice_ routine he was implementing last night. _Well, it wasn't too bad, I guess. At least the boy wasn't so infuriating that he made me want to hex him to oblivion, he was close to it, but not quite. Honestly sometimes I think the only way Potter can defeat the Dark Lord and fulfill that ludicrous prophesy is if he irritated him to death. _he thought to himself with a sneer. Knowing that he couldn't very well spend the whole day sneering at the door, he rang the door bell. A pair of thundering footsteps was heard and the door flung open to reveal Potter's killer whale sized cousin.

Fighting back the urge to hex the boy when he received a nasty scowl from the brat, Severus fixed a reluctant smile on his face and forced himself to choke out the words, "Hello, dear. Are your parents home?" _Bloody hell! This is even worse than being nice to Potter,_ he thought grimly since he had a great dislike for the spoiled boy that he had been watching for days now.

Dudley frowned at the woman as he wrinkled his nose at the smell of cabbages and cats emanating from her. He never did like their batty old neighbor who had way too many cats. He was about to lie and say "NO" just so she would go away and he could go back to watching the telly when he caught sight of the box of chocolate cake under her arm. Thinking that the sweet must be for them, he smiled awkwardly at her and said, "Yeah they're here. I'll go get them."

Severus watched the fat boy waddled out of the room to fetch his parents and he let a scowl slip out of his mask. He then heard a cry of "Mum! That crazy old lady with the cats is here! Hurry, mum, she has cake and I'm hungry!" Severus' scowl grew fiercer. _Arrogant spoiled brat! Why you're already the size of a house! You can stand to loose a day of eating, _he thought snidely, his tongue longing to lash out at the brat and bring him down a notch.

"Mrs. Figg! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" the horse faced woman who was Lily Potter's sister greeted him with a small smile on her thin lips. Then her lips twisted into a frown as she said worriedly, "This isn't about the boy, is it? I knew he was with you yesterday. He didn't do anything um-uh freaky, did he?"

What was the woman going on about? Why would she ask if Potter did something freaky? Could it be that she's talking about magic? Deeply confused, an emotion Severus didn't enjoyed, he answered the woman, "Freaky? Whatever do you mean, Petunia?"

Severus watched as Petunia's face relaxed and her lips twisted into a smile again as she shook her head. "Nothing. It's nothing. Please come in. Would you like some tea, Mrs. Figg?" she said as she ushered the old woman inside. She was so relieved that the boy didn't reveal his freakishness like she thought he did that she didn't even mind having tea with their cat-obsessed neighbor. Although she knew as soon as the old woman left, the first thing she would do was disinfect her entire house. Those cats of hers were sure to have all kinds of germs and she didn't want her darling Duddy-kins to get sick.

Severus grimaced inwardly. He really hated it when people lied to his face, especially when he couldn't do anything about it. How he longed to stupefy everything in sight, '_accidentally_' trample the fat kid, grab Potter, douse him with Veritaserum and get the whole thing over with. But of course he couldn't for he knew Albus wouldn't approve and an enraged Albus Dumbledore was something no one in their right minds would risk. Better hurry this along then. "Actually, Petunia, I'm here to see Harry. I was wondering if I could borrow him for the afternoon because I need his help around the house today, if you don't mind?" Severus asked politely, inwardly disgusted at himself for being so proficient in being nice to the foul woman.

Petunia's face held a rather nasty smile as she heard the old woman's words. Certainly those freaks won't penalize her family for making the boy work at their neighbor's house? After all it wasn't them that were having him do chores and this way the lazy brat would finally do something useful this summer. Oh how she hated it that the boy had a rather easy summer this year, she couldn't even give him his usual chores and naturally it fell upon her to do them. "No, not at all. I'll go get the boy now." Petunia said; the mean smile still on her lips as she bustled out the room.

Severus watched her go with a frown. Why did Potter's aunt seem so pleased when he mentioned he had needed the boy for yard work? It was as if she was pleased he was having the boy do manual labor. Of course Severus wasn't going to do such a thing, the boy was horribly weak and malnourished, therefore in no shape to do any type of work that required effort and how did the boy manage to get himself into that state? "Hey, is that for us?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. Severus turned and found the fat boy approaching him; the boy's eyes were glazed with excitement at the prospect of eating the sinfully delicious dessert. Severus smirked. He had originally planned to give the cake to Potter's family as a token but seeing the greedy boy now, he changed his mind. "Actually, this is for Harry, dear." Severus sneered, a malicious grin on his lips. _Ha! How does it feel to be denied something you want, boy?_ he thought nastily, knowing the boy's parents always gave him what he wanted.

For a second, Dudley's eyes flitted with a mixture of jealousy and anger but it was quickly replaced by something Severus couldn't identify. Then Dudley said. "Oh. Well, that's good. He needs it more, I guess." And with that he turned around and walked back into the kitchen. The boy's answer had surprised Severus who thought that the boy was going to whine and complain, possibly enlist the help of his mother so that Severus would be forced to give the sweet to him and not his cousin. After all, the boy was obviously spoiled rotten by both parents. How curious that he didn't protest.

A strange sound reached his sensitive ears, disrupting his thoughts. How odd, that sounded like a bunch of locks being opened. Deciding that this house was holding more secrets than he ever realized, he quickly and stealthily followed the strange sound up the stairs and stopped short when he saw the scene in front of him. There was Petunia, unlocking a series of locks to what looked like a bedroom door. _No no no!_ Severus thought in a panic, dreading the worse. Surely that wasn't Potter's bedroom? These were his relatives, after all, certainly they wouldn't lock him up like a prisoner, no matter how infuriating Potter was. But then Petunia opened the door and her words to the room's occupant floated back to where Severus was standing frozen in shock. "Come with me, boy! Mrs. Figg is downstairs and she wants you to help her with some house work. And you better not display any of your freakishness or you would be locked up here the rest of the summer with no food, no matter what those freak friends of yours say! I will not have you scandalizing our neighbors and ruining our clean reputation!" Severus was astounded and angered by the words spoken by Potter's aunt and to think she was Lily Potter's sister! Obviously she was talking about magic and the wizarding kind. His insides burned with rage. He felt righteously insulted, for truth be told, he was also one of those "freaks" as she called them. _Merlin! She's like the muggle version of the Dark Lord!_ he reflected, thinking about the Dark Lord's equal hatred of something that no one had any control over.

And then a tired voice was heard. "Yes, Aunt Petunia." The voice, albeit it was obviously Potter's, held none of the boy's defiant temper that reminded Severus only too well of James Potter, and in its place was a voice of a weary defeated child. With a start, Severus realized he'd rather have the boy sounding like the former than the latter. Sounds of people starting to move downstairs cut off that disturbing line of thought from Severus' mind and he furtively made his way back downstairs to the living room.

"Here he is, Mrs. Figg." Petunia said as he ushered the sickly looking boy. "Now, would you like to stay for some tea?"

Half wanting to stay so he can further observe the Dursley's and half wanting to leave because he didn't think he could stand being nice to two additional people, Severus was indecisive but in the end his thinning patience won out. He'd rather not run the risk of being tempted to curse these people into Kingdom-Come and have the Ministry after him. He was still fuming inside about the insinuations the horse-faced woman made about their kind. "No, I think we should be going now. Harry, is that okay with you?" Severus asked the child who had remained silent since he arrived.

Harry, who was glad that he was able to spend the day with Mrs. Figg like he had wanted to, even if he had to do housework, happily nodded in agreement. Unknowingly he was stunning the other with his easy compliance, Severus thought that Potter would blanch at the thought of a day spent doing chores but here he was looking positively ecstatic and ready to go.

Thinking he would figure this out later, Severus turned to Petunia and made his goodbyes. "We'll be off then. Thanks and I'll have him back later this afternoon" he said as he ushered the young boy out of the house but as he was leaving he swore that he heard the woman behind him whisper, "I wish you wouldn't. Just keep the boy."

The pair walked down Privet Drive, both lost in their own thoughts. Severus was busy mulling over that last thing he heard Petunia say and Harry, for his part, was just enjoying the sunny outdoors and the feeling of safety the old woman seemed to elicit. Savoring the rare feeling he was experiencing, Harry reached to hold the old woman's hand as they walked down the street and smiled up at her when he met her startled gaze. The old woman was the only one who made him feel this secure. For some inexplicable reason, he knew he was safe when he was with her and nothing could happen. Although he couldn't even begin to fathom the reasoning behind this since Mrs. Figg was a squib and would be useless in a fight against anyone who wished him harm.

Severus was violently ripped away from his thoughts when a peculiar force weighed down on his right hand. Startled he looked at it and saw Potter's small pale hand enclosing his. He was about to pull away in alarm when he caught sight of Harry's eyes gazing up at him and what he saw made him stop his retreat. Brilliant emerald eyes were staring back at him and for the first time this summer, Severus finally saw a small glimpse of the insufferable Gryffindor he had been teaching and hating for the past five years. The sight filled him with an odd sense of relief. And so he held on to the boy's hand as they walked down the street, too confused by the odd feeling of tender warmth that was stirring in his chest that this touch was producing, to do anything else.

Severus sighed, convinced that his mental health was deteriorating. He knew that Potter would be the end of his sanity.

"Harry, how about we have some tea first?" Severus asked the boy who was sitting in Arabella's living room. The child could stand to eat a whole lot more than whatever he was getting from his relatives.

Harry nodded. Although he'd rather not have anything at all but he doubted that his refusal would go over well with the old woman.

Severus made his way into the back room to quickly get some Growth Inducing Potion and Nausea Relieving Potion before he went to the kitchen. He suspected that the boy couldn't eat properly by himself based on his appearance so he needed the potions. He conjured up a tea set and stirred the potions into the drink. He'd rather not have Potter throwing up on him today.

"Here you go, dear." Severus said as he put the tray down. He ignored the fact that calling the boy "_dear_" was almost becoming second nature to him when they were alone together. "Must remember to obliviate self when this is over." He silently reminded himself in alarm. He'd be damned if he started the school year by making a complete arse out of himself! He could clearly see how it would happen. Potter would come in late for class, he would start berating him and then he'd bellow, "Five points from Gryffindor! For being late to class. Do you really think you're above the rules, _dear_?" That would certainly give the boy and all people within hearing distance a massive coronary and completely ruin his "hateful bastard" reputation that he had painstakingly kept. He shuddered at the thought.

"Thanks, Mrs. Figg." Harry said gratefully as he sipped his tea. A welcomed feeling of warmth had started to settle in his stomach when he had begun drinking the tea. "You put a Nausea Relieving potion in this, right?"

Severus was impressed. He didn't think the boy had enough brains to figure it out. Although if he was honest with himself, he would admit that Potter had a respectable amount of talent in Potions when he tried but Severus, as it seemed, was hardly ever truthful to himself. "Yes. I don't think you can eat anything on your own without it. Oh and you should eat this too." He said as he took out a delicious chocolate cake from the box beside him.

Harry drooled at the sight of the chocolate cake. He couldn't even remember the last time he had cake. Feeling hungrier than he had ever been, he helped himself to a large portion and dug in, unintentionally smearing chocolate all over his face. Severus looked on with a mixture of amusement and disgust. He was glad that the boy was eating so heartily but did he really have to do it so messily? But then again manners didn't really matter to a starving child which was what Potter clearly was at the moment.

"Why haven't you been eating regularly, Harry?" He asked after the boy polished off his plate. "And don't lie. I do not take lies well." He admonished, giving him one of his patent death glares.

Harry gulped. She looked eerily like Professor Snape when she did that. Knowing that he couldn't bluff his way out of this one like he had before, he decided to trust that strange secure feeling he'd been experiencing since last night and so he told her the truth. "I-I haven't really been eating since, you know, the _stuff_ happened."

_Stuff?__ He must mean the Department of Mysteries debacle that he had foolishly blundered into and had resulted in Black's death._ Severus thought and then realizing he was opening a can of worms he'd rather not touch, he still asked, "How are you dealing with it?"

Severus marveled at the conflicting emotions that flickered through the boy's green eyes. He recognized a few of those emotions: pain, sorrow, anger, resentment, and a whole lot of guilt. He wondered why the boy felt so much guilt. Surely he must know that Black was as foolish and spontaneous as Gryffindors came and he wasn't to fault for Black's idiotic decision to risk his life by coming after him? He continued to watch as the boy seemed to sink further into a sea of despair. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. Obviously the boy was suffering from physical and mental distress and more so than any one of them could have imagined. Certainly seeing the Dark Lord's return was enough to give the bravest of hearts nightmares to last a lifetime and the mutt's passing couldn't have helped matters but he always thought that the Potter boy was fine. After all the Wizarding World's Miracle Boy was always unscathed after having fought with Basilisks, Dementors, Death Eaters, and even the Dark Lord before so he didn't think this would make much difference. But now it was obvious to him that it did. A part of him wanted to just end his ruse right then and there and send him off to Albus, Minerva, or even Poppy. Let the "touchy-feely" teachers take care of the mending of Potter's seemingly broken heart. After all what can he do especially since he didn't even like the boy? He would only damage him further, given their past history. But another part of him made him hesitate. The fact still remained that the boy hadn't approached the other teachers and for some weird reason Potter chose to talk to him. Even though the boy thought he was someone else, the thought was still unsettling. Never mind that the more time he spent with the child, the more he found cracks in the pictured image he had of him.

"That's my problem, I guess. I'm not dealing with it at all. I try to push it away and not think about it, hoping that it would go away. But it's still there at the back of my mind, waiting to torture me when it catches me unawares." Harry said sadly as he stared at the floor, not wanting to risk looking at the old woman's face as he told her everything he had been keeping inside since the end of the term. Unshed tears were stinging his eyes as he tried to hold them at bay. He didn't want to completely breakdown in front of the old woman although he had a feeling he eventually would. "But I guess I deserve it. After all I was the one who went to the Department of Mysteries. I was the one who thought that seeing what was behind a blasted door was more important than occluding my mind. I was the one he went after. I was the one he died for!" Harry cried out, his guilt tearing him up inside.

Severus frowned at the bowed head, not used to seeing this kind of self-depreciating emotion from the usually carefree teen, especially the one born out of guilt which he could actually relate to. "Harry, you need to let go of all this, especially the guilt. It is not your fault he died." He said truthfully. Even he could see that.

Harry's head snapped up in anger over her sweet lies. "How can you say that after what I just told you? If it weren't for me he wouldn't even be in that building! It was because of me he died! Everyone dies because of me." he said wearily.

"Really? Shall I call the Ministry now so they can cart you off to Azkaban? Tell me how many Avada Kedavra's have you cast this year?" Severus said viciously.

"I-I never!" Harry spluttered, thoroughly confused as to what the old woman was getting at.

"Yes, you've never! As foolhardy and hotheaded as you sometimes act, you have never, and I must stress this, _never_ murdered anyone!" Severus said strongly.

"B-but Sirius and Cedric and my parents." Harry whispered brokenly. He was at fault! That was the truth. He can't be so easily absolved.

Severus swore under his breath. The things the stupid Gryffindor was condemning himself for! Irately he asked, "Was the curse that killed them by your wand?"

"No but-" Harry started to protest but the old woman would have none of it.

"But nothing! Black was killed by a curse from Bellatrix Lestrange, Cedric Diggory by Peter Pettigrew and your parents by the Dark Lord himself." Severus said.

"But they were there because of me! If I hadn't tried to be a hero and "_rescue_" Sirius, he wouldn't have followed me. If I didn't ask Cedric to take the stupid cup with me, he wouldn't have been portkeyed to that graveyard!" Harry said angrily and then he added something that left Severus aghast, "And if I wasn't born, Lily and James Potter would still be alive!"

He was blaming himself for being born? Surely he could see the sheer lunacy of that statement? Severus growled in anger. "Listen to me and you listen to me good. You are not to blame for any of these events. You went through all this not knowing what was going to happen. You couldn't possibly have known what would happen when Diggory took the cup, when you went to the Department of Mysteries and when your parents decided to have a baby!"

Harry shook his head as tears he could no longer hold back blinded him, not wanting to believe the kind truth that was being offered to him.

Severus pinched his nose in frustration. Honestly the boy could be such a daft git! He leaned in and grabbed the boy by his shoulders, forcing him to look at him. "Do you blame Black for going after Pettigrew when he found out about the rat's betrayal?"

Harry looked at the woman, bewilderedly as he choked out an answer. "N-No. I-I can understand how he felt. I would have probably done the same."

Severus smirked. Of course he would have. "But because he went after him and not waited for the authorities to arrive, he was sent to Azkaban where he couldn't take care of you. You didn't have a proper family because of him. Don't you blame him? He also told your parents to switch Secret-Keepers, a decision that ended in their deaths. Should you not hold him responsible for that as well?"

Harry looked at Mrs. Figg with wide eyes. "Of course not! He had no idea what would happen when he made those decisions!" he yelled in outrage.

"Neither did you, Harry." Severus pointed out quietly.

Harry gaped at the old woman, stunned. She was right. If you think of it that way how could he fault himself for all those things that had happened?

"Let it go, Harry. All of it. It does not do well to dwell on things that you had no control over. You need to let him go, as well." Severus said gently.

"But I don't want to." Harry cried out piteously. "He was the only one. The only one who cared about me."

Now that was hardly true! The boy had hordes of adoring fans that would die protecting him. Severus was about to snidely point this out when the boy continued, his young voice sounding far away trapped in memories of yesterday, "Did you know that the happiest day of my life was when he asked me to move in with him? I was so excited and I immediately began imagining what it would be like to leave the Dursley's forever. I would no longer have to work like a house elf for my food and clothing. I won't be locked up in my room anymore because I'm a freak. I could do all my homework out in the open without trying to hide it like it was some filthy magazine. I won't be starved because Dudley's on a diet. Dudley and his gang wouldn't be able to beat me up anymore. I won't have to lock Hedwig up and I would never _ever_ have to see the inside of my cupboard again. I was going to be free, Mrs. Figg." He smiled up at her brightly but the brilliant smile was gone as quickly as it came. "But Pettigrew got away, the conniving bastard, and I never got to live with him. Oh gods! I am never going to be able to live with him!" Harry cried out as a fresh wave of grief and panic assaulted him, making him grab onto the woman in front of him.

Severus, who was too busy being shocked to the core, didn't protest to the boy's grip on him. Had the boy really been living like that all this time? And what the hell was that about a cupboard? Had those muggles truly subjected him to manual labor, imprisonment, neglect and starvation? He really shouldn't be this surprised, after all, he had suspected it for awhile now but the truth that he had been so wrong about the boy all this time still hit him hard. Severus looked down at the child sobbing brokenly in his arms and he felt a painful tightening in his chest, letting him know that yes, he still had a heart and it was still capable of feeling emotions other than anger, bitterness and hate. His frozen heart was seemingly melting at the sight of such anguish. How could the boy survive such treatment all those years and not turn out to be as evil as the Dark Lord, the way he did? He knew that living with blatant hatred was hard enough but to add neglect to it would surely make any childhood unbearable and lead any individual to stray from the right path. At least with hate, your enemies still thought of you and in a twisted way you know you're important to their lives because their hatred for you consumes something as valuable as their personal time. But with neglect, your enemies ignore you and make you feel unworthy of their notice and they would even deny your right to exist! So how was the boy able to grow up to be the Savior of Light? How did the boy keep this from everybody including himself and Albus? He even doubted that the rest of the Gryffindor trio knew because Granger would have surely told someone about it and Weasley might have already hexed those muggles into nonexistence. Potter was more Slytherin than he thought and that knowledge left Severus agitated and unbalanced. For it dawned on him that the boy he was holding was not the famous Boy Who Lived, the fabled savior of the Wizarding World, or the glorified carbon-copy of his arrogant father. He wasn't even Harry Potter.

And so it was that for the first time, the truth was laid before glittering obsidian eyes and it saw something that no one ever has:

This was Harry, just Harry.

And Severus had no idea who that was.

**Please review!** I want to know who's reading my fic and if they're enjoying themselves! Did you like how this chapter turned out? I hope Severus and Harry were IC! I worked really hard to keep them in character while still letting them react to the circumstances. Thanks again for all the reviews! Didn't I tell everybody I have the best readers out there? That's why I try to update as often as I can because you guys deserve it! The poll results have been shown in this chapter. Please don't hurt me if it turned out to be the outcome you didn't want! I also had some reviewers confused about Dudley's behavior. Dudley is being nice to Harry because in Chapter 2, he realized (finally) that Harry didn't attack him in Ootp and had actually saved him from being kissed by the Dementors, a fate that Dudley realized and felt was much worse than death. So he offers a truce to his cousin, as a thank you for saving him. I'm sorry if I wasn't clear on this but I thought I explained it in Chapter 2's author notes. Thanks again to those people that saved me on their favorite's list!

**Hooray, HPDLKN is one month old! Celebrate by giving a review! ;-)**

Thanks to my beta and sounding-board, Katelyn LouElla Bucy! She rocks!

**Special thanks to**: LunaShadows, Mikee (glad you liked the scenes), Twilight66, OmegaBlue (I'm not sure which one of us is right but anyway m glad Severus isn't coming off as a "pantywaist"), RandiWeasley, Madfoot Moony (never fear, reasons for Albus' seemingly excessive coddling of Severus will be revealed in later chapters), ShadowedHand, angelXofXdeath, LindaIshtar (here's your sanity back:-), SAPPHIRELION, Tomoe, Barbie, lillinfields, Goldilocks31890 (thanks for recommending my story! And I would love to hear your fun fact), texasjeanette (m glad u like my more Cannon-like take on Harry's life with the Dursley's), loloUW, Padfoot692 (thanks so much for your recommendation), LyonsRoar, Foureyedsnail (I totally loved your review! Had me blushing to the roots of my hair! Haha Thank you for such lovely praise), Neo-silver Snape (I think the cats win hands down. Coz Severus has at least a good deal of respect and admiration for Albus! As for Dudley, I can't change him too radically, while he's starting to think of Harry as family, he is still a spoiled brat when it comes to his parents), klare , venus4280 (I try to stick the story to Canon as closely as possible and the Dursley's simply weren't _that_ abusive, hateful bigots? yes, innately evil? no), Elvett, enb2004 (m glad you're loving it), from the silent planet (yes I am keeping it PG) and The angelic vampire (m glad you like Severus' war with the cats, you'll love chapter 6! hehe).

**Sneak Peak at Chapter 6**:

Severus was bent down on his cauldron, deep in preparation of Lupin's Wolfbane potion. He needed a distraction from his thoughts until Albus got there. He did not want to dwell on what happened that afternoon or the child that was currently under a potion-induced sleep in the living room couch for that matter. He would have plenty of time for guilt trips, soul searching or what-not later. Now, now he just wanted to brew a potion.

A soft meow reached his ears. However, he was too deep in concentration that he didn't notice the other occupant in the room until he felt something brush up his legs. He was so surprised; he almost dropped the aconite he was holding into the cauldron prematurely. Irately, he brandished his wand and whirled on his attacker. He blinked as he peered down at the orange cat that was meowing piteously. Shouldn't the cat be fleeing by now? Had his cat-repelling charm worn off? Just to make sure, he recast the charm but still nothing happened. At this point the orange tabby had grown tired of the man not paying any attention to him and had begun to tug on his robes, wanting the man to quit staring and follow him already. "Stop that!" Severus snapped as he grabbed his cloak from its mouth. "And stop _meowing_ at me and go away." Severus retorted. He stopped short when he realized that a.) he had just said "_meowing_" in a sentence b.) he had directed said sentence to a damn _cat_ and c.) all this was going on as he neglected to tend to his potion.

He immediately turned to look back at the potion which by now looked like one of Longbottom's creations and appeared ready to explode.

Oh bloody hell…

**Fun Fact: **(Thanks to Madfoot Moony for this chapter's fun fact!)

In GoF (Chapter: The Pensieve) Rookwood's full name is Augustus Rookwood but in OotP (Chapter: The Beetle at Bay) his name is Algernon Rookwood.


	7. Chapter 6: Of Shifting Perspectives

**Disclaimer: **If you don't know what comes in this part by now...

**Harry Potter and The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not**

**Chapter 6: Of Shifting Perspectives**

Severus was bent down on his cauldron, deep in preparation of Lupin's Wolfsbane potion. He needed a distraction from his thoughts until Albus got there. He did not want to dwell on what happened that afternoon or the child that was currently under a potion-induced sleep in the living room couch for that matter. He would have plenty of time for guilt trips, soul searching or what-not later. Now, now he just wanted to brew a potion.

A soft meow reached his ears. However, he was too deep in concentration that he didn't notice the other occupant in the room until he felt something brush up his legs. He was so surprised; he almost dropped the aconite he was holding into the cauldron prematurely. Irately, he brandished his wand and whirled on his attacker. He blinked as he peered down at the orange cat that was meowing piteously. Shouldn't the cat be fleeing by now? Had his cat-repelling charm worn off? Just to make sure, he recast the charm but still nothing happened. At this point the orange tabby had grown tired of the man not paying any attention to him and had begun to tug on his robes, wanting the man to quit staring and follow him already. "Stop that!" Severus snapped as he grabbed his cloak from its mouth. "And stop _meowing_ at me and go away." Severus retorted. He stopped short when he realized that a.) he had just said "_meowing_" in a sentence b.) he had directed said sentence to a damn _cat_ and c.) all this was going on as he neglected to tend to his potion.

He immediately turned to look back at the potion which by now looked like one of Longbottom's creations and appeared ready to explode.

Oh bloody hell…

He was so stunned that he had ruined a potion that he just stood there for a long minute, gaping openly at the furiously bubbling cauldron. He had never, _never_ in his 36 years of existence ever ruined a potion! Not even when he was ten and he was trying to fix a healing salve for his bruises! Recovering from his shock, he quickly flicked his wand at the potion before it had a chance to explode. There was no way, no matter how frazzled he was at the moment, that he would stand there and let himself be drenched by his own failed potion like that incompetent twit Longbottom! Severus quickly surveyed his worktable for signs of his spoiled potion. Everything was still in place. Thank God no one would know! It was positively horrifying to think that someone might find out that the youngest and most brilliant Potions Master Hogwarts had ever seen had botched his own invention.

_Meow…_

Severus whirled around to face the source of his potion's ruin. "You! Get out of here! Or so help me I will skin you alive and use you for next month's potions ingredients!" He raged at the cat, no longer caring that Arabella would likely murder him if he did and that he was once again talking to a cat.

The cat in question, however, did not budge and just sat there licking its coat and peering at the enraged man with a look that said, "Are you done being stupid?"

Severus blinked. Normally anything alive within twenty feet of him would be scurrying to get away from him by now. Why was this infernal cat still sitting there looking at him calmly like it was amused?

"Mr. Tibbles, get out of my room!" Severus thundered once more, feeling ridiculous about not only talking to the damn cat once more but also addressing it by its stupid name. The fumes from the ruined potion must have addled his brains!

The tugging on his robes started once again. He glared at the cat that was pulling him to the door by his robes. Grabbing the cloth away from the feline, he curbed the almost undeniable urge to kick the cursed thing. "You will cease your idiotic ministrations immediately, Mr. Tibbles." Severus sneered at the impertinent animal.

Mr. Tibbles began to hiss. He was trying to get the obstinate man to follow him but the man was wasting time arguing with him. Suddenly in a burst of feline inspiration, he stopped his hissing and after a moment he lunged at the man. Severus who was smirking triumphantly for the cat had stopped its hissing and was looking like it was finally going to go away, was surprised when the cat assaulted him and grabbed his wand with its teeth.

Swearing heavily under his breath, he quickly raced after the infernal cat, promising it excruciating pain when he caught it. He was about to pounce on the feline that had sat in front of the living room couch when the sight before him stopped him in his tracks.

Harry was thrashing violently on the couch, whimpering in pain. Severus, who was spurned on by something he couldn't identify, immediately ran to the boy's side and grabbed his shoulders, trying to wake him up. "Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Severus said urgently, his voice hoarse with mounting anxiety. He had heard that the dreams Harry had were far from normal and knowing what Severus did now, he was certain of it. The boy had seen too much so early in life and it has taken its toll. It also didn't help that the boy might actually be experiencing a vision of the Dark Lord. Who knew what that evil git was showing him?! A pained moan reached him once again and he seized the boy by putting his arms around him so he would calm down and cease his thrashing before he hurt himself. Overwhelmed by the illogical feeling of protectiveness that was swelling in his chest; he looked down at his young charge in perplexity. He really wished he could give the boy a Calming Potion but he had no way of administering it without the boy choking on it.

Mr. Tibbles hissed violently, annoyed at what he conceived as stupidity from the man. Did he have to do everything around here? He hissed even louder to gain the man's attention and then pointedly gazed at the man and the wand lying in front of him as if to say, "Use your wand, you stupid prat!"

Severus glared at the hissing cat a minute longer before he picked up his wand and cast a calming spell and a full body bind on the moaning boy and his thrashing instantly ceased. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the infernal cat leave the room with its head and tail held high. "Bloody menace!" Severus grumbled, not ready to accept the fact that the blasted cat had actually helped him.

Sounds of ragged breathing made him turn his attention to the boy cradled in his arms once more. Holding the boy was becoming an alarming habit, especially since he didn't even treat his Slytherins that way. As Head of House, Severus was, of course, very protective of his own. He had monitoring potions around the dungeons that let him know who was sick or out of curfew and he kept a vigilant eye on all of his students from the first years to the seventh years. He had also helped a lot of his students that came from abused and unloving homes. But he had **never** held them the way he was doing to his charge right now. He had left anything that required something as redundant as physical contact like hugs and what-not to the Head Girl or the prefects he entrusted. Severus sighed and he decided to solve this mystery later as he pulled the teen closer, noting that his slight shivering had not stopped. He tried not to think about the horrors the young man was witnessing right now, knowing that it could rival his own, rival it and probably beat it. At least he did not have the real version of the Dark Lord parading around in his sleep. The strangest things did happen to the boy and for the first time it dawned on him that this might not be the young man's fault. An unwelcome pang of guilt stirred in his chest and it made him frown darkly. He knew he should have tried harder to teach the boy Occlumency but that skill needed a bond of trust which clearly he and the boy didn't have. He wondered idly why Albus even assigned him the task in the first place. The headmaster knew about the prerequisites of Occlumency but had clearly dismissed their possibility for hindrance, which was not like the old man at all. Severus snorted. It was probably an attempt to make him and the boy closer last year. _Meddling fool_, he thought snidely. His plan backfired and had left terrible consequences, one of which he was holding right now.

As an attempt to curb his mounting rage over the old wizard, Severus looked down at his charge and was surprised to see his hands moving in their own volition as they carded through the bird's nest Harry called 'hair', moving in a pattern that he used long ago, one that he thought he reserved only for the little angel that had once occupied his life. He was so astonished that he stopped his ministrations which garnered him a whimper of protest from the unconscious boy. Again as if he was under the Imperius curse, his hand caressed the boy's head in a soothing manner that made the boy relax and lean into his hand, wanting the tender comfort that was being offered to him. The boy's troubling nightmare seemed to be passing. However he found himself still caressing the boy's head in a pattern that he thought he had long forgotten. Both of them unaware of the twinkling blue eyes that were gazing at the pair fondly.

Albus was pleasantly surprised (well more like shell-shocked actually but he'd never admit that) when he almost walked into Arabella Figg's living room to find a disguised Severus Snape tenderly holding the Boy Who Lived as if he was afraid the boy might break. He watched in fascination as the typically callous man comforted the fitful boy into a peaceful slumber. Albus smiled and the twinkles in his eyes seem to sparkle like flawless diamonds, so delighted was he that his plan had worked. He had thought that if Severus would have spent time actually watching the boy in his home that it would soften the dark man towards him. After all, the irrational hate the potions master carried with him hurt the man himself more than anyone else. Also those two were far more similar than they knew which in itself was somewhat disturbing for Albus knew what they shared was born out of shared pain and not mutual pleasantry. Wishing to keep himself from delving into that ominous path for the moment, he determined it was time to make his presence known. Deciding that startling the normally emotionally closed-off man when he was actually showing feelings that differed from his usual range of emotions would be a bad idea which could likely end up in the loss of precious limbs, the wizard called out from the other room, "Severus? Where are you, my boy?"

In a panic, Severus quickly checked to see if Harry had awakened and was relieved to see that the boy had eased into a deep nightmare-free sleep. Then with his mounting anger still intact, he marched over to the living room, ignored the old man's greetings and roughly ushered the disgustingly cheerful man inside his lab. After putting strong silencing and locking charms around the room, he finally sneered, "Albus! Must you announce my identity to the entire neighborhood?"

"Now, now Severus, I doubt the whole neighborhood is convened in Arabella's living room." Albus placated him calmly, his twinkling eyes dancing in amusement. "Now, how is Mr. Potter?"

Severus, still fuming from today's confusing and disturbingly surprising events, was further infuriated by the mad twinkling in the old man's eyes that looked like they were mocking him because it knew something he wasn't privy to. It made him long to shout at the old wizard in frustration and demand he desist that damned twinkling which would, of course, sound like he needed to be carted off to St. Mungo's. He sneered when he heard the headmaster's inquiry; this will take care of that incessant twinkling!

"He is not well, Albus, not at all! Those muggles that you left him with are deplorable! How could you leave him there? He is malnourished and underfed because they don't feed him which, of course, stunts his growth. They keep him locked up in his bedroom. They dress him in rags and they ostracize him for being a wizard! I do not know who long this has been going on but obviously it has been for quite sometime. He has endured particularly well despite of this but I do not think it wise for him to remain there. You know I do not stand for this kind of treatment of any child, even James Potter's son! He also can't sleep without nightmares disturbing him even when he is under the most powerful Dreamless Sleep potion that I have in my personal stores. Everything that has happened to the boy has taken its toll, Albus. You can see it in his eyes. They look dead." Severus reported. "Just like mine." He added quietly to himself but nonetheless the old wizard heard him.

Albus sighed and he looked more tired and more forlorn than Severus had ever seen him and it made him regret his earlier anger, "It seems that I have made another mistake by sending Harry back to his relatives." The great wizard's azure eyes dulled as if the mad twinkling that was once in them never existed and the look he wore tore at Severus' heart which seemed to be excessively hyperactive today with the sudden burst of activity. He had never seen his mentor brought down so low and it was his fervent wish that he did not have to.

"No! You haven't! No one could have known what was really happening to the boy!" Severus protested desperately, wanting to absolve Albus and, to be honest, himself of the guilt.

"How can you say that, Severus? You know as well as I do that I am the one who left him in the care of the Dursley's." Albus said sadly.

"Then I should carry the guilt as well because I have disparaged him and hated him for something he apparently doesn't even have." Severus said quietly.

Albus turned to the younger man beside him and he saw once again a fresh bout of guilt coursing through the hard man, adding to the already heavy burden he was carrying. He sighed; he had failed them both yet _again_. He had failed his boys. He swore when he took in the young man before him sixteen years ago that he would show him the way to a better life. Look at him now. The man in front of him was indeed older and wiser but he still retained the hurt, pain and guilt that had haunted him before. How was his life any different? Any better? Especially when he had betrayed the rare trust the young Potions Master had bestowed upon him by asking him to return to the service of the Dark Lord in order to spy again. He nearly sent his boy to his death. Albus, himself, was probably one of the reasons why the young man had turned out the way he did. Perhaps if he had stayed his judgment that fateful day, his Potions Professor may not have chosen to finally follow the dark path that was beckoning him. And of Harry? The small infant that he fell in love with the moment he saw those crushing emerald eyes and that day he made another pledge, one that he has broken so many times over the past year, to give this child a happy and full life. But all his wise plans had been for naught, he had seen a glimpse of this that day when he talked to Harry in his office. However it was only now that the whole truth was starting to dawn on him. His awful naiveté and misplaced faith in the world had obscured him from reality. His boys were hurting! And it killed him slowly each day that their suffering was his own doing. He answered the younger man who was brooding on his share of anguish, desolately, "Perhaps. Although I do not know who has the graver sin. After all love can blind men as easily as hate does."

Severus looked hard at the pained man by his side and he saw someone who looked more than his one hundred and fifty years. He saw someone who had just realized the severity of their mistakes and had no clue or hope in rectifying it.

And in that moment something happened, the reverent image of which Severus Snape regarded Albus Dumbledore slightly dimmed as the great wizard became in his eyes something less than he had been.

He became human.

"My faithful servants, the time is almost at hand." Voldemort announced with vigor, a malicious smile playing on his lips as he surveyed the Death Eaters that made up his Inner Circle as they stood in assembly before him. "We will free your fallen comrades in a few days and phase one of the plan will be complete. Then we will take revenge on those that have wronged us."

A smattering of enthusiastic applause and wild cheers met his statement.

Voldermort's blazing red eyes glittered dangerously, "Thanks to our spy we will be able to avenge the others' capture and finally strike the old fool's weakest point." The Dark Lord smirked at the young death eater situated at the back of the assembly. He knew that Malfoy boy would be of use somehow.

"Soon both the griffin and phoenix shall fall and then the Boy Who Lived will be no more."

"I must speak with him then." Albus said wearily after a few moments of painful silence which were spent agonizing over their past mistakes.

"I don't think that would be wise." Severus said hesitantly, remembering how hard the boy had tried to hide the truth from him. It would not do well to gang up on him and make him feel as if he was being forced into revealing his secrets, although the reason why he suddenly gave a damn about the boy's sensibilities eluded him.

Albus smiled slightly and some of the twinkle in his eyes reappeared. It would seem that he would live to see the day that Severus Snape would don pink robes after all, especially with the younger man going out of his way to make sure that the boy he supposedly hated was not unduly harmed. He raised an eyebrow. "Why not, Severus?"

Severus inwardly growled. The conniving old coot knew bloody hell why not! He could tell by the look of ill-concealed amusement on the old man's face. He grounded out, "Do you not remember that marvelous number he did on your office, Albus? I don't think he trusts you anymore."

A look of great hurt flashed in the headmaster's eyes as he once again sighed and he looked like he aged in those minutes more than he did the last six years. "Be that as it may, I still need to know what happened to him. Everything. It is important."

For some inexplicable reason, Severus felt anger over this answer. He was starting to think that the headmaster did not care about the boy at all and that he did not care that the boy was almost at his breaking point, much like he had once been. Harry looked very much like he did the day after Black's dangerous prank when he had learned that Dumbledore made no move to expel the Marauders. He remembered how his face fell when they told him of his lenient judgment and he could still recall the deep pain of betrayal he had felt inside. He had no doubt that Harry was feeling the same way now and he didn't want to think what would happen if the boy chose the way he had. History, after all, had a funny way of repeating itself in the oddest instances and he was determined not to let that happen. Not again. However, his dark ruminations were quickly discarded when he remembered the look of great pain that had inhibited the headmaster's blue eyes. It was clear as day, he loved the child and this was slowly killing him. Severus sighed, "Very well but keep in mind that I have warned you."

Albus nodded as he dispelled the charms on the lab. He led the way to the living room where the young man that they were discussing was still blissfully asleep, unaware of the mounting tension that was filling the room. It was really a shame to wake the poor boy but he needed answers in order to begin repairing that which he had unintentionally ruined. Albus eyed the young boy a minute longer, longing to prolong the time where he would have to awaken him and look upon those accusing emerald eyes once more, the eyes that used to regard him only with admiration. "Harry, my dear boy, It is time to awaken." He called out softly as he shook the boys shoulder gently.

The young man stirred slowly as he blearily peaked out at the disturbance that had disrupted his peaceful sleep. Harry had not fallen asleep like that for a very long time and it irked him that someone had ended it so abruptly. He shrugged the annoying hand that was shaking his shoulder away but the person was incessant as it continued calling him away from his rare pleasant dreams. Reluctantly, he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes and what he saw instantly jerked away the last remnants of slumber from his body. What in the world was the headmaster doing here? Then remembering he was not at the Dursley's but actually at Mrs. Figg's, he slightly relaxed his pose, although he was still mildly disturbed at seeing the old man, especially when the last time he saw Dumbledore, he was hurtling all the headmaster's earthly possessions about his office.

Albus smiled at the teen. "Harry, I am sorry for waking you but I believe we have important matters to discuss." He said gently.

Harry immediately looked up at the mention of this and as understanding dawned on him, he shot an accusing glare at the old woman standing behind Dumbledore. How could she! He never told anyone, especially not the headmaster! He felt righteously hurt and horribly betrayed. He knew he shouldn't have given into that moment of weakness!

Severus, who was looking on at the scene in anxiety, felt a sudden pang of hurt when the boy's crushing emerald gaze hit him with full force. Reeling from the unexpected emotion, he hastened to defend himself even though he was unable to determine why he wanted to do so. But before he could, Albus had beaten him to it.

"You must not blame, Arabella for this. It is not her fault. I had just dropped by to have a quick word with her when I happened upon you in this room looking worse for wear." Albus said calmly, wanting to erase the look of deep betrayal from the boy's face. He wore that look too often already.

Harry felt a rush of relief over the old wizard's words. He was so glad that he was not mistaken in placing his trust in Mrs. Figg! He quickly gave the old woman a sheepish contrite look. He didn't mean to accuse and condemn her so rapidly. His lips twisted into a soft smile as he saw the softening of her hardened features and her small nod, no doubt an acceptance of his non-verbal apology.

"Now, Harry, I must ask you how this has happened." Albus urged softly, knowing the boy might resent him by forcing him to relieve the many wrongs that had been done to him.

Harry felt a blaze of anger. He didn't want to tell the old man anything but he knew his protestations would be just a waste of breath. The cunning old man would only find a way around them and would eventually learn the truth. But still he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing; he wouldn't give in quite so easily. "What do you think?" Harry spat out, his bitterness and resentment for everything that went wrong in his life getting the better of him.

"I do not know what to think. That is why I need you to tell me." Albus said patiently, although his insides were churning slowly at the resentful tone the boy seemed to use only for him. This cut more deeply than he could have ever imagined.

"My relatives, okay? But surely the omniscient headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry already knew about that? You sent me back there every summer. You left me with them. You knew they didn't care about me, that they hated me! You knew what kind of muggles they were! How could you not know what they would do to me?" Harry said scathingly. He was beyond the point of caring that he was being cruelly rude. This man had cost him so much whether he knew it or not and here he was asking if he would please sit down and kindly explain to him why he looked so badly neglected especially when he was the one who sent him to that god-awful house in the first place?

Albus, unprepared for the bitter anger that was coming from the young man in waves, flinched at Harry's tirade. He did indeed know all these things but he had felt that the muggles posed no real threat to the boy, of course he always compared them against the threat of Voldemort and any other threat besides the Dark Lord would surely pale in comparison. Why didn't he check up on him earlier? Why did he underestimate the effects of having to live with his relations on Harry? Why hadn't the boy said anything all this time? "Why didn't you tell me?" Albus asked his voice tired and soft, tinged with something that sounded like a hint of accusation to Harry's bitter ears.

Silence. Sharp, biting, painful silence.

Albus started to call the boy again, "Harry I-" But whatever words he was going to say died in his throat as his weary blue eyes met bright green.

Fire. Hot burning flames blazed inside those deadly emerald eyes ignited by the first stirrings of hate that burned into his old soul and then in an awful dangerous voice Harry spoke,

"You never asked."

And with those words, Albus Dumbledore, often renowned as the greatest wizard of the century, knew he had made the greatest mistake of all.

Because he had kept things from Harry in order to keep anything from happening to him, because he made him seek protection in the place where hate dwelled, because he had betrayed the only trust Harry had given.

He had damned them all.

He had broken the Boy Who Lived. The graver sin was his.

**Please Review!** Thank you to all the lurkers that came out to review and celebrate HPDLKN's one month anniversary! My readers are the best in the HP Universe. Hope I can count on your reviews once again, they do brighten up my day, well actually, my whole week! :-) Thanks to the people who have saved me on their favorites.

Thanks to my beta, Katelyn LouElla Bucy!

**Special Thanks to: **Oya, enb2004, angelXofXdeath, Ennui CC (loved your review! Thanks!), jpthug12, Mistress-Genari, angel74 (thanks for the comments), AFIrulesall (thanks for coming out of the shadows), Jeanne2, winky, Bumblebee Bucy (Yes! You totally rock! I got the best beta in the world, you know :-), RandiWeasley, Viskii, animealam (thanks for the rare review and I hope you do it again ;-), venus4280 (um I know they're both orange but as you can see Crookshanks is still safely with Hermione :-), cantfindagoodname, lalaluu (yes, the last chapter is mostly based on Severus' POV), ShadowedHand (Stress can make anyone act loopy), Tinne, Amanda, Alice, WolfMoon (Yeah, I know! 5 chapters in one month? Not bad eh? Hopefully I haven't just accidentally jinxed myself with writer's block ;-), Briana Potter (I wish JKR would redeem Severus too!), Goldilocks31890 (um, sorry to disappoint but no blown up Potions Masters here. Hope you still like it anyway), Spezlee, Mikee, texasjeanette (I'm glad you get what I was trying to do with the last chapter), LindaIshtar (Yeah can you believe it? One month already!), Queerditch Marsh, Phire Phoenix (er- sorry to get you hooked hehe), Foureyedsnail (once again I adore your long reviews so blab all you want! As for writing in my native language, I rightly suck at that since I've been writing in English ever since I was little. Yeah I know isn't that weird? Anyway, I do hope to write a book someday though my poems have been already published. Hope your dancing right now!), Serena24, Sweet-Charmed-Angle , True Maven and Sevti Rune (thanks for your submission I may use it later ;-).

**Sneak****Peak**** at Chapter 7:**

"Do not look at me like that, Headmaster. I know what you ask of me before you even say it." Severus growled, his voice low. But then his tone softened with the next words he uttered, "And you should know already my answer before I can speak it." He turned to the man fully, a small genuine smile on his thin lips. He was unconsciously replenishing the hope the old man had lost the hour before. "You know I would gladly go even to the fires of hell for you."

Albus smiled faintly at this, although his eyes were still sad as he trained them on the younger man before him. "Severus, you have proven too many times that you would risk dying for me. But I wonder, my dear boy, that if I asked, would you also risk actually _living_ as well?" the old man questioned him quietly.

Silence dominated the air around them, adding to the sense of dejection that had enveloped them once more for both occupants of the room knew what the younger man's answer would be.

It was easier for Severus Snape to choose death over life. The latter was simply something he believed he could not afford.

**Fun Fact: **(Thanks to Foureyedsnail and Goldilocks31890 for this chapter's fun fact!)

In CoS, Prefect Percy threatens to take away points from Gryffindor when he catches the Golden Trio hanging around Moaning Myrtle's bathroom but it Ootp, Ron insists prefects are not allowed to dock points. Official word? JK Rowling says Ron had it wrong.


	8. Chapter 7: Of Tea and Sympathy

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is copyright © J. K. Rowling. No encroachment of that copyright is intended by my story.

**Harry Potter and The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not**

**Chapter 7: Of Tea and Sympathy**

"Can I go now?" Harry bit out angrily. A good ten minutes had gone by and no one was saying anything. He refused to meet the headmaster's eyes and see the now familiar stirrings of regret, weariness and sadness that would be in them. He knew that his all too forgiving heart would falter at the sight of a distressed Albus Dumbledore and he didn't want to feel sorry for the old man. The anger inside his heart felt good because it easily overshadowed the usual grief that resided there and he did not want to feel _that_ particular emotion again any time soon.

"Harry, my boy, you should know that-" Albus started to say, wanting desperately to explain himself to the boy but Harry never gave him the chance.

"Don't. I know what you're going to say so just don't. Yes, you've made another mistake and yes it may be because of your age. I know your old and I know you're sorry. Lately that's all you've been, sir." Harry said wearily. He was tired of all the old man's excuses.

A lone tear trickled down the old man's face and disappeared into his beard. Harry was right and it seems that there was nothing else he could do. "Very well. Then I will make arrangements for you to be escorted back to Headquarters, Harry. You will no longer have to go back to your relatives again." Albus said. However, the reaction he got from the accommodations he was offering was not the one he expected.

"You're doing it again." Harry said angrily with his face still averted from the headmaster's. "How many times do you have to get it wrong, sir? Did you ask if I wanted to go back there? No! Like always I have no choice in what happens to my life!" Harry raged at the old man. Hadn't they just been down this road?

"What is it that you want, Harry?" Albus said gently, his heart wrenching in pain as he realized that he couldn't even talk to the boy anymore without eliciting such strong anger and once again he had no one to blame but himself.

"I want to stay where I am." Harry said evenly. The Dursleys really weren't all that bad this year, especially since Dudley had given up his Harry-bullying ways. Besides he'd rather not go back to the house where his godfather had lived and where he probably would have resided if Sirius had been cleared. It would only tear at the open wound in his heart. He didn't need a reminder of what could have been; he had enough of those in his dreams.

Albus wanted to protest. He could not let the boy stay with those muggles now that he knew the extent of their inadequate care. But one look at the boy's face let him know that Harry wasn't having it. He would have to give in to this request. After all it was the only one the young man had ever given and it would be abhorrent to think that he could turn him down, not after what he had just done. "If this is what you wish, my boy. then so be it." he said softly, already making plans to cast more strengthening shields around the Dursley's and adding warning alarms that would let him know if the boy was being in any way mistreated. The Dursleys have gone too far. He will not let this go on! Not to his boy! And the Dursleys will have their taste of the wrath of a true wizard when this was all over. It had been quite awhile since he had gotten this angry and the Dursleys would be sure to hear from him sometime soon.

The only sign that the young man had heard what the headmaster said was the slight inclination of his head as he jerked it into a nod of acquiescence. Then out of nowhere, Harry stood up, mumbled his goodbyes at the general direction of the occupants of the room and before anyone could stop him, he fled. He could not stay there a minute longer. His mixed emotions were drowning him and he needed to get away. He just had to get out of there.

"Well that went well." Severus said acerbically, knowing it was a bad idea to say so but still needing to rely on his usual defense mechanism of sarcasm as he always did when faced with situations like these. The headmaster still looked as if he finally had too many lemon drops and more alarmingly, he looked like he was about to cry. Severus did not know how to deal with this. The sight of tears always gave him great discomfort, especially now when they would be coming from the only paternal figure he ever had. He didn't think he could stand to see the greatest man he's ever known break down in tears. He'd likely follow suit in anguish and Severus Snape did not cry. It was simply one of the things he didn't do.

But thankfully the headmaster seemed to compose himself in the few minutes that the Potions Master was internally panicking. "At least I was able to keep myself from getting blown up like his Aunt." Albus said with little humor, attempting to lighten the dour mood that Harry had left in.

Severus winced as a mental image of him chasing down a bloated Albus Dumbledore all over the streets of London entered his mind. As a Professor at Hogwarts he was honor bound to go after the man and offer his assistance, no matter how ludicrous they both would look like in the process. "Indeed, it wouldn't do if I had to chase you all over London to deflate you." Severus said wryly.

Albus looked at his companion with a small smile at the corner of his lips. He was really grateful to have his Potions Master at his side whenever he needed him. He knew by now that he probably didn't deserve it, given all the things that he had done in the past but the dark man's close friendship and undying loyalty was something he treasured highly. And it pained him that the only time he and Severus ever spent together seemed to be when he was asking for a favor from the man. Yet here he was about to do it again.

Severus looked warily at the old man who was looking at him with a hint of that damned twinkle in his eyes. Surprisingly, he actually felt a little relieved at this, so frightened was he that the old man would break down but surely if the old man was thinking up new ways of meddling it would mean that he was fine? Besides he knew what the headmaster would be asking and he had already decided to do it himself. For some inexplicable reason, a sense of deep protectiveness has settled itself annoyingly in his chest and would not let go. Now that he had seen past the boy's last name, he was able to glimpse at the true Harry and what horrified him was that the boy actually reminded him of himself now. Furthermore he realized that he had something in common with the boy besides the color of their hair; a bad childhood and he did not want to add a similar experience of estrangement to the Light to it. So really it was for selfish reasons that he was opting to protect the boy, or at least that's what he told himself. In any case, he had resolved to stay on as his guard, the way he had been doing all this time. "Do not look at me like that, Headmaster. I know what you ask of me before you even say it." Severus growled, his voice low. But then his tone softened with the next words he uttered, "And you should know already my answer before I can speak it." He turned to the man fully, a small genuine smile on his thin lips. He was unconsciously replenishing the hope the old man had lost the hour before. "You know I would gladly go even to the fires of hell for you."

Albus smiled faintly at this, although his eyes were still sad as he trained them on the younger man before him. "Severus, you have proven too many times that you would risk dying for me. But I wonder, my dear boy, that if I asked, would you also risk actually _living_ as well?" the old man questioned him quietly.

Silence dominated the air around them, adding to the sense of dejection that had enveloped them once more for both occupants of the room knew what the younger man's answer would be.

It was easier for Severus Snape to choose death over life. The latter was simply something he believed he could not afford.

"Mr. Fudge! You are needed immediately!" an out of breath and frantic junior undersecretary to the Minister burst into the conference room where Cornelius Fudge was taking a meeting with various important officials.

Glaring heatedly at his junior undersecretary for the interruption, the Minister of Magic said icily, "Can't it wait, Weasley? As you can see I can't be disturbed, I'm in a very important meeting with these fine gentlemen."

Percy Weasley who was beyond agitated and flustered to care that he was breaking the decorum he so closely lived by, interrupted the Minister and blurted out, "The Dementors have turned! The Death Eaters have escaped!"

A sudden silence descended in the air as every single politician in the room was stunned speechless (which was in itself a rare occurrence). The only sound that was made was the distinct resonance of a chair being sat on heavily as the deathly pale Minister of Magic sank into his seat and covered his face with his hands in dismay. The worst had happened. His ignorance had cost the Wizarding World greatly and it was now time once again to go back to Albus Dumbledore and beg for scraps of guidance. It was that very thing that made him envy and hate the great man, the insufferable old fool somehow always knew what to do and of course everyone loved him.

After a few moments of trying to swallow his pride yet again, Cornelius Fudge finally managed to say, "Get Dumbledore, Weasley."

Harry was already running pell-mell to Number 4 when he realized with a start that he had left Mrs. Figg without giving the old woman his promised help with the housework. Feeling more than a little guilty, especially after he had just wrongfully accused the batty old lady, he was undecided on what to do. Half of him wanted to continue his haphazard escape from the soul piercing eyes of Albus Dumbledore and would in no certain terms ever go back to that house with the old wizard still there. But something inside him also chastised himself brutally for his treatment of the said wizard and more importantly for his abandonment of poor Mrs. Figg. She obviously needed him today because she actually sought his help at the Dursley's. The picture of a tired Mrs. Figg trying to clean a high shelf and hurting herself did the trick to change Harry's mind. He didn't want the frail old woman to break her neck doing the housework he promised he would do! And so he furtively made his way back to the place he had run from, wishing fervently that the headmaster had already left. He was sure Dumbledore had lots to do and would not stick around having tea with the old squib. Bolstered by this comforting thought, he set out at a faster pace back to Mrs. Figg.

Meanwhile, the "_fragile old woman_" in question was pacing aggressively on the living room floor and muttering some very colorful language that was unfit for the old lady visage that he was currently sporting. Albus had just left moments ago when a summons from a harassed-looking Percy Weasley required him to have a meeting with that idiotic twat of a Prime Minister. It seems that the Dark Lord had finally made his first big attack and had retrieved his captured minions from the lairs of Azkaban and he had taken the soulless creatures that guarded the prison with him. "Fool! No wonder you're named after a tasty treat!" Severus growled in frustration, wishing to wrap his long slender fingers around the fat little neck of one Cornelius Fudge. If it wasn't for that pompous prat they wouldn't be having this problem right now!

Plus he also had a vengeful angst-ridden teenager in his hands to worry about. _Oh joy! The wonders of being an agent for the light._ He snorted derisively. Although he knew half of his mounting anxiety was stemming from actual concern for the boy. Harry had surprised him with the intensity of his anger at the headmaster and he'd be damned if he didn't recognize the familiar beginnings of hate in those acid emerald eyes of his, not after it had been trained on him for so long. He had thought him incapable of such anger towards the well-meaning man but now that he reflected on it, what did he really know about the boy to cast such a judgment on his character? He had been proven over and over in the span of a few weeks that he didn't know the boy at all.

A soft knock interrupted his thoughts and he stared warily at the door for a minute. No one he knew would knock at the door, the only one who would had run frantically away an hour before and was sure not to be back any time soon. An unpleasant thought entered his mind. Maybe it was one of those muggle salesmen? He had encountered last week, much to his infinite distaste, an overly enthusiastic fat muggle that was trying to sell him something called a '_vacuum_'. The short balding man had pushed his way inside and had proceeded to present the workings of the confounded muggle contraption that run on something the man called 'elekticity', all the while seemingly deaf and blind to the loud protests and consternations coming from the old woman. It took all of Severus' reserves of strength to keep himself from casting an Unforgivable at the man. The only thing that consoled him in this memory was the look on the fat man's face when he told him he didn't have 'elekticity' in his house and had no intention of buying anything from him and therefore the salesman had wasted a good thirty minutes of his time trying to sell something useless to him. The muggle had left after that, muttering something under his breath that sounded like "weird old lady, must be Amish."

Not wanting to experience a repetition of such torment which was in his opinion right up there with the Dark Lord's tortures, Severus made his way cautiously to the door and after peering through the peephole, he opened the door widely. And so it was with genuine surprised the he asked the young man standing before him, "Harry, what are you doing here?"

Harry smiled brightly at the old woman. If she was greeting him so amiably like this then clearly she had no hard feelings over his earlier accusation. "I promised I'd help you today, Mrs. Figg." he said as he took in the old lady's surprised look with amusement.

Severus was deeply confused by the boy's sudden mood swings. One minute he was angry, spitting hate like an enraged bull, the next he was at his doorstep smiling at him brightly and actually willing to do housework for him today. It was very disturbing to say the least. "Actually, Harry that was just some excuse I gave to your aunt. I just wanted to have a chance to talk to you. Besides you look so weak, you'd probably break your neck doing it." Severus said with a snort. It was true. The boy did look like a good curse would probably do him in, hell maybe it didn't even have to be a good one.

Harry felt a slow smile creep into his face, glad that the old woman wanted him not for the reason that she needed something from him but actually just because she wanted to talk. It was novel idea that somebody sought him out without wanting anything but conversation from him. "Oh." he said softly.

"Well come in then. I imagined you would want something to eat now since it's almost time for the afternoon tea." Severus said as he ushered the boy in, slightly cringing at how effective his "dear old lady" act sounded. At least he didn't have to suffer through this with that blasted army of cats stuck to his side. He really needed to thank Filius for that handy charm.

Then as if by some sort of sardonic twist of cruel fate, a soft meowing reached the pair as they made their way towards the living room where the orange abomination that had recently ruined the Potion Master's batch of Wolfsbane was currently preening itself, patiently waiting by the foot of the coffee table. It looked up in amusement as a look of loathing and one of relief was sent its way.

"Mr. Tibbles!" Harry exclaimed as he made his way to the orange cat. "I was wondering where you were! You had me worried when you hadn't shown up all this time. I'm betting you thoroughly worried, Mrs. Figg too! Isn't that right, Mrs. Figg?" he turned as he asked the old woman. Harry was quite relieved that Mr. Tibbles and Mrs. Figg had resolved the little spat she said they were having a few days ago. Merlin knows that the woman absolutely loved her cats, this one especially, and would no sooner die than have anything happen to it.

Severus, on the other hand, was having a very hard time choking back the vile swear words that were itching to lash out of his tongue. He had just quite enough of that stupid cat! It had no business being here, especially after he had already cast several powerful cat-repelling charms on himself plus a special binding potion he himself made. _Damn Filius! Bumbling twit doesn't know his own charms!_ Severus thought non-too graciously of his colleague, after all his charm had to be defective for it couldn't very well be _his_ potion that was lacking. Finally remembering that he was supposed to look like he actually gave a damn about the prodigal cat, he managed a sharp nod and quickly escaped to the kitchens in the excuse of fixing their afternoon tea but not before he gave the feline a death glare behind Harry's back.

Voldemort smiled with satisfaction as he watched the eleven men that were writing in pain before his feet. He watched a moment longer as their silent pain made itself known as shattering moans split the air in such a soul-piercing fashion that it would have moved any human to help the men. But of course, Voldemort was hardly just "_any human"_ nor did he have much of a soul so he watched the display in avid fascination before dispelling the curse.

"Now you know what it means to displease me. Do not let yourself be caught. In fact, prefer death over it, otherwise you would find that you wished you had." The Dark Lord said chillingly as a malicious smirk rested on his ghastly features.

A chorus of "Yes, my Lord" was heard as their master found it in his nonexistent heart to let them see another day.

Severus carefully observed the young teen over his brimming tea cup. He could tell that today's events had taken a toll on the child and who could blame him? He has suffered more than one could ever thought possible. But that display of such blatant anger had thoroughly surprised and alarmed him. The sight of brilliant emerald eyes shinning so brightly with the first stirrings of unadulterated hate was something he never thought he would see from the young man. And although he could understand it, he could never allow it. History shall not repeat itself. This had to end before it could even begin. Misguided anger and bottled up bitterness had no place inside Harry Potter's bold green eyes. It would drain all the life out of it like it did with glittering obsidian ones before. And so with great determination, he broke the peaceful silence that had reigned between them since he had served the tea, "He only means well, you know."

Harry tried to reign in his annoyance at old woman's chosen topic of conversation because there was no doubt in his mind who the "he" in her statement was. He had known, of course, even dreaded having this talk with Mrs. Figg, knowing that she was a dear old friend of the headmaster's and to have violently blown up at him like that couldn't have been good in her eyes but he couldn't find it in his heart to feel sorry about it. He was sorry the old woman saw it, yes, but not that he had said it. Those painful words had been stirring in his chest for awhile now and it felt good to have let them out. So in an attempt to avoid arguing the old woman, he shrugged.

This time it was Severus that needed to reign in his increasing annoyance at the young teen as the boy avoided the conversation all together and it was not the first time that he longed to slip _Veritaserum_ in his tea or maybe even some muggle alcohol to loosen the boy's tongue! Merlin knows he was never good at heart-to-hearts, especially not with supposed hated enemies. Although one could argue he couldn't label the child in that manner any longer with the way he was coddling him. But that was a moot point because anyone who would even suggest that Severus Snape could "coddle" would have been beaten soundly within minutes of having delivered such an observation. With his temper in check, he tried again, "He really cares about you."

Harry's emerald eyes couldn't help but flash in irritation over this. "Of course he cares about me. That's why he condemned me to "10 years of darkness" as he called it. He knew I was suffering but he did nothing about it! He knew what would happen to me at the Dursleys!"

His already precarious patience snapped and Severus snarled, "I suppose you think he has a crystal ball and he could see everything that's been happening to you since Day One?! Harry! He isn't that incompetent fraud Trelawney who insists on having powers of a seer! He couldn't have possibly known-" but his protestations were cut off by Harry.

"He said he knew." Harry said stonily.

_Lies!_ A strong denial bubbled inside Severus but it was squashed at the sight of bitter truth that was on the youth's expression. Switching to another method and effectively storing his outrage over Albus' shortcomings for later, he said, "Has it occurred to you that maybe he couldn't do anything about it? The blood bonds were the strongest ancient magic he could find! There was no other way!"

"But couldn't he have checked up on me? Made sure I was okay? I didn't even know about the Wizarding World until Hagrid came and told me!" Harry cried out in protest.

Severus' left eye twitched. The boy was raised not knowing who he was? But-but how could he not know? He was Harry bloody Potter! Everyone in their world knew about him! Hell even young wizarding children knew all about him by the time they reached the age of four! "I see. Well it does seem that Albus did make a lot of mistakes concerning you and I am not excusing them but I still wonder about the reason of your anger."

"He's the headmaster! He's Albus Dumbledore! He should have known! He was the one who left me there! He decided where I should be raised." Harry said bitterly.

"Yes, that's true. He is the headmaster and his name is Albus Dumbledore. But you of all people should know that one shouldn't invest too much faith in the identity of a person based on their names. Everyone thinks that if they have a problem, Dumbledore will solve it like he was some deity that had the world's answers in the palm of his hand. They forget to see the person beneath the name. They forget that Albus Dumbledore for all his greatness and wisdom is still human, a very old human at that, perfectly capable of weakness and faults like the rest of us. He does not have all the answers and he is not responsible for everything that goes on in this world. But of course, people are stupid and are far too fond of their "symbols" so they won't forgive Albus if he dared show any sign of humanity. And Albus, for all his greatness, believes that it is his duty not to fail this idiotic belief. He is hailed and reviled as both genius and lunatic depending on the public's mood. Don't you see, Harry? Albus is the greatest wizard in over a century and he is the wisest and most trusted person I know but he is still human and that is something we shouldn't forget. You of all people should know how it feels to have to be someone like him." Severus said evenly.

Harry sat for a moment pondering Mrs. Figg's words. He never thought that the headmaster and he could share something like this in common. It was true. People did judge harshly and make expectations of you. The whole wizarding world had high expectations of him. Mr. Ollivander, himself, told him as much even before his first year. How does it feel for Dumbledore especially when he had been shouldering the world's expectations of him for more than one hundred and fifty years? How does it feel to live each day with the weight of the world on your shoulders when for all intents and purposes you should be living out your retirement comfortably?

Severus began to relax as he saw that his words were sinking into that thick skull of Harry's. It was a good thing that logic was able to persuade the boy and that he didn't need to use his more um- _drastic_ measures. It was quite surprising really. _I didn't know Gryffindors were capable of rational thinking. _He thought snidely but without malice.

"I can see what you mean." Harry said softly, his emerald eyes glistening with something Severus couldn't identify. "Because he is destined for greatness, he is often misunderstood." _Like me._ Harry thought bitterly and for the first time in a long time, his bitterness was not directed at the old wizard they were discussing.

"Ah, but to be great is to be misunderstood, Harry." Severus said softly and for once he found himself not envying the life and fame of Harry Potter and he doubted that he ever would again.

**Please review**! So sorry to have kept you guys waiting but RL has just assaulted me and I think I did actually jinx myself with writer's block! Hehe Anyway, my muse is still elusive so the next chapter might be awhile! But keep the reviews coming! They seriously help me get through my writer's block! Also if you read my story, please review! Nothing annoys me more than to have about 90 people put me on author's alert and not even half review my story! I want to know if you are liking my story and how it's progressing! Feedback is very much needed and appreciated! Thanks!

Thanks to all the people who have put me on their favorites list and author's alert.

Thanks to my beta, Katelyn LouElla Bucy!

**Special thanks to:** Queerditch Marsh, texasjeanette, Ennui CC, lmill123, Jeanne2, lalaluu (thanks for the kind praise), Phire Phoenix (Severus Snape is the man for bitter angst! No one can top that! Hehe) TasteTheLifeFlow, Athena Keating-Thomas (thanks for the reviews! I am planning to write another story soon), Sakura Saisaka, Amanda, angelXofXdeath, Bumblebee Bucy, Foureyedsnail (once again i always love your reviews! Keep rambling!), Sevti Rune, Goldilocks31890 (Yes, Mr. Tibbles does kick ass! Haha there's more of him in later chapters!), Ferdia, venus4280, WolfMoon, Sweet Sakura Curls, Lady Lily3 (Um, calm down, here's the new chapter! hehe), Ariana Dumbledore, Barbie, Jazzylady and Weirdcraz24.

**Sneak Peat at Chapter 8:**

Albus' sky blue eyes twinkled madly as he gave out an amused chuckle which managed to thoroughly irate and confuse the Potions Master who was before him. "What in the world are you chuckling about, Albus? This is no laughing matter!" Severus snapped, annoyed at the disgustingly cheerful man. Had he not just explained how dire the situation in Privet Drive could get? The boy cannot linger here any longer! He must be removed and placed elsewhere! The wards were weakening and the Dark Lord was getting stronger. Hell he had even offered his own summer home as shelter for the boy.

"I know that, my dear boy, but a mental image of you striding down the halls of Hogwarts in pink robes just assaulted my mind just now." Albus chuckled softly.

Severus' left eye twitched as he remembered his comment from a few weeks ago that had him stating that his coming to care for the Potter child was so unlikely that he would start wearing pink robes if it occurred. It was true that he felt concern for the boy but he would not go so far as to say that he actually cared for the brat. It was true he was unlike what he had pictured James Potter's son to be and he was actually pleasant to have around but this did not mean he cared for him! His concern was that of the usual variety that he had for any of his abused students. After all he was not so much as a heartless bastard that he couldn't sympathize with the neglected child but to go so far as caring? No. Severus shivered. He had not cared about anyone since he had gotten the Dark Mark. It was just too risky and besides it already seems that his heart had forgotten how. "I do not care about Potter! I do not hate him anymore, yes, but that does not mean I have an ounce of affection for him!" Severus snarled at the exasperating old man.

"But, Severus, didn't you know? The absence of hate is the only thing needed to inspire love." Albus said softly, his blue eyes still twinkling.

**Fun Fact:** (Thanks again to Foureyedsnail for this chapter's fun fact!)

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are never referred to as the Marauders in canon. The Marauder's Map is punctuated (singular) as if it is ONE marauder, the one reading the map. If they were known as the Marauders, it would be the Marauders' (plural) Map.


	9. Chapter 8: Of Danger Rising

**Disclaimer: **JKR is my queen. She owns all.

**Harry Potter and The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not**

**Chapter 8: Of Danger Rising**

"What is your dream?" An unexpected soft whisper disrupted the serene calm that had settled in Arabella Figg's living room and it was all that it took to bring Severus hurtling back from his preoccupied musing to the present conversation. This bizarre change of topic did little to settle his already fragmented thoughts. This was why the normally articulate Potions Professor only managed an ineloquent "huh?" in response.

Harry smiled softly. "What do you dream of at night? What is the thing you want the most?" he said mysteriously, his voice still soft as if his thoughts were a million miles away and not focused on the disguised Potions Master.

"I haven't given it much thought lately." Severus said slowly, still confused at the sudden change in the boy but as he looked over at his young charge, he was glad to see that the intense hate and bitterness that were harbored in Harry's bold eyes had dimmed. Curious as to what the boy was getting at, he asked, "What about you?"

Harry's lopsided grin grew wider as his emerald eyes burned with intensity although he spoke with a voice that still sounded far away. "I dream of the day when this will be all over, when I am allowed my freedom. I dream of the time where I can stop being the Boy Who Lived and be allowed to be the boy I want to be, whoever that is. I dream that for once I can be deemed "ordinary" and not something special or freaky. I dream of a boring life filled with boring problems and boring events." Harry drew a deep breath and all the longing and wanting that was in his heart went with the next six words he uttered, "I dream of a normal life."

Severus drew a sharp breath and as he did he felt all the walls he had ever put up between himself and James Potter's son come crashing down. It was all too much. This whole week, one revelation after another pointing to just how much of a fool he had been and how wrong he was about this slip of a boy in front of him and now this? How could he not soften? How could he not feel? Especially when for the first time he had found something in the boy that he had never been able to find in anyone else, not even Albus.

After all, he had never expected to share the same dream as Harry Potter.

And so, without thinking, he answered, "I feel the same way you do."

Startled, Harry's head snapped up as his unfocused eyes gazed up at the old woman. "You do? How is that?" Harry said genuinely surprised. Here he was worrying that his comment might seem bizarre and Mrs. Figg actually understood him and even felt the same! Harry thought happily. But why would she? Now that he thought about it, he really didn't know much about Mrs. Figg's life and he suddenly felt guilty. Here he was carrying on about his life and his problems when he hadn't even dined to inquire more about her. Damn! When did he get to be such a self-centered prick?

Inwardly panicking, Severus struggled to think of suitable lies he can say in order to cover his arse. "Living in these dark times can hardly be called normal." Severus said evenly, going for the vague route in hopes that the boy would stop his impending interrogation and focus the conversation back on himself. He did not like the determined glint in the boy's eyes at all.

The idea of getting to know the kindly old woman had, however, taken a strong hold on Harry and he wasn't in the slightest bit dissuaded by the woman's vagueness. On the contrary, he was more intrigued and Merlin help anyone who stood in the way when Harry Potter got curious. So Harry nodded and prodded on, "So can you tell me more about yourself? I just realized I don't know much about you and your life. I feel like such a git since I've known you for years and yet I don't know anything about you at all except that you like cats and you're a squib."

Severus discreetly rolled his eyes. Of all the times the damn Gryffindor had to display his humility and affability! He was glad that the boy was not the spoilt savior of the Wizarding World that he envisioned for so long, really he was, but he still did not appreciate this little heart to heart session that the boy was setting up. He had always been a private man and much as he was beginning to _not_ dislike the boy so much he was not ready for this kind of conversation with him or anybody else. And Merlin knows if he ever will be. _Oh get over yourself, you arse! He doesn't know it's you so what's the harm? Or are you afraid that your covert skills are failing and he will find out about your identity?_ Something inside him taunted and after a moment or two he decided to follow its sarcastic advice. The boy had no clue it was him in this body so what harm can be done? He can always tell Arabella what he told the boy. "What do you want to know?" He asked after another moment's hesitation.

Harry grinned, happy that he was getting the old woman to open up to him. The openness between them felt good. It felt like some sort of bond was forming between them and since Mrs. Figg was the only person he had ever truly confided in, he was really happy for this chance to get to know her better. "Do you have any family? Where did you grow up?" Harry asked after mulling over the myriad of questions going through his mind.

Deciding to answer truthfully because it would be easier for him to remember what he told the boy, he answered, "I grew up in Cambridge and I have no family left. I was an only child and my parents are long dead." Severus smirked a little at his truth and what would obviously be Arabella's lie for right at this very moment she was visiting her own large and very much alive family. He figured that the batty old woman would not be amused when she heard that she now had to pretend as if she was a bloody orphan. _Well, too bad. I am not going to be the only one lying through my teeth when this is over._ Severus thought snidely, glad that he was able to dole out his own brand of nastiness once again. It had been awhile and it felt good.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Harry murmured quietly as he let this piece of information sink in. It was depressing to think that the kindly old squib had no family but it would explain the abundance of cats as her preferred constant companions and her willingness to guard over him since he was the age of one. After all, she couldn't very well watch over him if she had her own family to attend to. Moreover, it dawned on Harry that he and the cats were probably the closest thing to a family she had since they were the only constant figures in her life. This realization tugged at Harry's heartstrings and for the first time since Sirius died he experienced something akin to kinship with another adult.

Blissfully oblivious to Harry's growing attachment to him, Severus waited for another barrage of questions that he knew his answer had sparked. He had resigned himself to this inevitable interrogation but not before viciously cursing Harry's curiosity which always manage to get the inquisitive Gryffindor in all sorts of trouble. "It's alright. As I said it happened a long time ago." Severus intoned indifferently. He really could care less that he was the last remaining Snape in the world. In many ways, it felt right that their long wicked Pureblood family line was going to die with him.

"What about a husband? Have you ever been married?" Harry asked tenaciously. Then at seeing the disturbingly pained look on the old woman's face, he quickly reassured her, "You don't need to tell me if it's too personal." Although it was clear on his eager face that even if this was the case he would very much like it if the old woman told him anyway.

Cursing his sickening newfound weakness for crushed emerald eyes, Severus mentally damned all the deities above for putting him in this situation. Then with wondrous amount of nerve and control, he managed to bite out, "I don't have a **cough** _husband_ since I've never been married."

_Well, of course she has no husband, you idiot, she did say she had no family!_ Harry mentally berated himself. It was clear that this conversation was bringing Mrs. Figg down because she was vaguely resembling what Professor Snape would looked like if he was ever told that he was Harry's biological father. Clearly the old woman was not in the least bit comfortable with this talk but he was glad she was obliging him anyway. This made him feel even more comfortable with her and it had managed to alleviate the feeling of being overexposed that he had been harboring ever since she had just about discovered all the secrets he hid from the rest of the world.

"But what about your name?" Harry couldn't help asking, because after all wouldn't **Mrs.**Figg indicate a married status?

Severus inwardly winced at his slip, so eager was he to deny having a husband that he forgot it wasn't him that was actually being asked. How could he have made such an idiotic mistake? Swallowing his self disgust, he managed an effective lie, "It has helped me with my cover as a muggle. After all, a married old woman seems more docile and ordinary, don't you think?"

Harry nodded sadly, _How__ lonely it must be for her to pretend to have something she doesn't possess._ Harry thought gloomily, his heart going out to his guardian. Striving to get the conversation back to more pleasant things, he went for something safer to discuss, "What do you like doing on your free time?"

Severus frowned as he mulled over his answer, knowing that his first thought of Potions wouldn't do at all. Then with great distaste, he settled for the muggle equivalent of his artistry because it was the only thing resembling his craft. "I like to cook." Severus said evenly, hoping that his tone conveyed that he actually did like to engage in the said activity. Although he thought that comparing his potion-making abilities to that of cooking was greatly insulting.

"Really? That's great because I love to eat!" Harry said with a laugh, glad that they were moving on to more pleasant things or so he thought.

Severus chuckled weakly at Harry's joke. _He is spending too much time with the Weasley boy. He has inherited his affinity for stupid jokes_. He thought with a slight sneer.

Seeing her uplifting mood, Harry decided it was safe to continue asking his questions and he blurted out the one that had been plaguing him for awhile now, "Do you resent having to spend your life looking after me?"

Startled at the sudden change of questioning, he looked closer at the boy's face and saw a mixture of anxiety and dread there. Deciding to continue his truthful answers, he said, "At first I was resentful, furious even, for such an assignment which to me seemed pointless." Then seeing the boy's crestfallen face, he forced himself to continue and he uttered what might probably the kindest words he had ever said to a Potter, "But now I have considered them well worth my time."

Slowly a beaming smile began to form on Harry's face and knowing he put it there was a rarity if he ever saw one and yet surprisingly he found that he had done it without even trying to lie and it managed to produce a slight tightening in his chest. _Bloody hell! I'm turning into a Gryffindor!_ Severus thought with snide distaste. But before he could examine this disturbing and not to mention ridiculously absurd thought, a series of alarms began to ring shrilly overhead.

_Shit!_ Severus inwardly cursed, knowing that someone was trying to breach the outer wards of Privet Drive. Hauling the bewildered Harry off his feet, he quickly handed the tense boy an old mitten. "Here this is a portkey to your room. It will work once and once only. You are safer at your relatives than any other place because of the blood bonds and I want you to stay there until this gets sorted out. Do you hear me, Harry? I want you to stay inside your Aunt's house and for Merlin's sake, don't go out!" Severus said harshly, knowing firsthand just how curious and hardheaded the boy could get.

"But what about you? What if something happens to you? I won't leave you here alone!" Harry protested violently. He didn't want to loose the only adult he was starting to care for, not again.

Severus was shocked into silence for a moment at the vehemence of Harry's words. It was quite odd to experience having someone other than Albus so decidedly hysterical about his safety and to see it in a Potter added to the surrealism of it all.

"Here!" Harry said urgently as he shoved a piece of the mitten into Mrs. Figg's still hands. "Come with me!"

This, however, was enough to jolt Severus out of his stupor. "No, you young idiot! I am here for events such as these! Go to safety and I will take care of the rest!"

Gritting his teeth as he saw the disbelieving face, not to mention _unmoving_ body before him, Severus growled out, thoroughly furious that the only thing Gryffindors were good for was trying to save those who didn't need saving. "Leave now and stay there. There was a reason why it was I who was sent to look after you. Have faith in that knowledge if you cannot find any in me. Say _Salus_ and it will activate the portkey. Hurry, child!"

Stricken at the sight of such anger coming from the kindly old lady, Harry nodded dumbly as he gripped the mitten nervously. He decided to follow the old woman's instructions albeit he did so with a heavy heart. He did not want to leave without her but he listened to her words and found logic in them. Surely Dumbledore had left his care in her hands for a reason and it was now time to not only begin trusting Mrs. Figg but to also trust the headmaster once again. And as the familiar tug of the portkey on his navel took him towards safety, Harry couldn't help but hope that this time his trust would be rewarded.

Ignoring the curious looks of nosy neighbors, Severus while still disguised as Arabella Figg strode briskly to the edge of the wards on Privet Drive. He gripped the walking stick that he was clutching (which in reality was his transfigured wand) tighter to his body and he began to search the grounds for any intruders and suspicious characters. Silently muttering the _quisitum _spell to reveal any intruder wearing the dark mark, he discreetly searched the area with a shrewd eye and upon not finding a telltale cloud of black smoke that would indicate a death eater's location in the vicinity; he muttered the _defensio_ spell to check on the wards.

Satisfied that the wards were still in place and seemingly unbreached although they seemed to be decidedly weaker than the last time he checked them and that whoever had tried to break them was nowhere in sight, Severus quickly made his way back to Wisteria Walk, intent on making two urgent owls.

He never saw the pale muggle dressed boy who smirked in his direction and then disappeared into thin air seconds after.

**Later that evening… **

"This is becoming extremely dangerous, Albus, too dangerous in fact. We must get the boy out of Muggle London. Especially now that the Dementors are loose, the Death Eaters have escaped and an intruder has tried to break down the wards just today. That is obviously the smartest path to take…er Albus? Albus…" Severus trailed off a little as he goggled at the headmaster. Here he was clearly loosing his head over the recent developments and the barmy old coot was actually chuckling at him? The headmaster knew that he kept his emotions closely in check and to have him loose his composure meant the situation was most dire and not in the least bit funny. So why was the blasted man chortling like a giddy schoolgirl?

Albus' sky blue eyes twinkled madly as he gave out another amused chuckle which managed to thoroughly irate and confuse the Potions Master who was before him. "What in the world are you chuckling about, Albus? This is no laughing matter!" Severus snapped, annoyed at the disgustingly cheerful man. Had he not just explained how dire the situation in Privet Drive could get? The boy could not linger here any longer! He must be removed and placed elsewhere! The wards were weakening and the Dark Lord was getting stronger. Hell he had even offered his own summer home as shelter for the boy.

"I know that, my dear boy, but a mental image of you striding down the halls of Hogwarts in pink robes assaulted my mind just now." Albus chuckled softly.

Severus' left eye twitched as he remembered his comment from a few weeks ago that had him stating that his coming to care for the Potter child was so unlikely that he would start wearing pink robes if it occurred. It was true that he felt great concern for the boy but he would not go so far as to say that he actually cared for the brat. It was true he was unlike what he had pictured James Potter's son to be and he was actually pleasant to have around but this did not mean he cared for him! His concern was that of the usual variety that he had for any of his abused students. After all he was not so much as a heartless bastard that he couldn't sympathize with the neglected child but to go so far as caring? No. Severus shivered. He had not cared about anyone since he had gotten the Dark Mark. It was just too risky and besides it already seems that his heart had forgotten how. "I do not care about Potter! I do not hate him anymore, yes, but that does not mean I have an ounce of affection for him!" Severus snarled at the exasperating old man.

"But, Severus, didn't you know? The absence of hate is the only thing needed to inspire love." Albus said softly, his blue eyes still twinkling.

Severus snorted at this. _Inspire love, my arse!_ He thought snidely. "Honestly, Albus, sometimes I forget how awfully naïve you are! I may not hate him but I will not be skipping down the Halls holding hands with the child anytime soon!" he said sarcastically, which of course, managed to hurtle the old fogey into more amused chuckles, his azure eyes twinkling with the omnipotence Severus had long ago learned to hate.

A pair of blood red eyes glittered in delight as he surveyed the organized faction before him. His army's numbers, due to the successful rescue administered yesterday, had grown considerably as he welcomed back Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange amidst others into their fold. He held a shriveled hand up for silence and was immediately obeyed.

"Tomorrow we strike at the core of our resistance and I will prove to all those idiots who defy me the only truth worth knowing: I cannot be stopped, especially by a mere slip of a boy. Tomorrow I will show the world that their savior is no more than an imagined hope and that their future rests with me. Tomorrow I kill Potter." Voldemort said with a sinister smile.

A smattering of enthusiastic applause and random shouts "Hail Lord Voldemort!" was heard as Voldemort paused to survey his followers in satisfaction. Again motioning for silence, he continued, "Tonight, however, we welcome into our ranks that which has made our attack tomorrow possible. Draco Lucien Malfoy, step forward."

A pale figure stepped out of the shadows and a path was cleared for him. Draco Malfoy began to walk slowly towards the front of the room. "Easy, take deep breaths." He silently told himself as he tried his best to hide the fact that while he looked like he was sauntering confidently down the hall as any Malfoy would, he was in reality trying very hard not to trip over his own feet or to turn tail and run out of the creepy building. _This was your idea, you sod! You wanted this! You came to him and he delivered his end and brought your father back. Now it's your turn to seal the deal!_ A drawling voice which suspiciously sounded a lot like Lucius reminded him nastily. Swallowing all his nagging doubts, he resolutely walked the rest of the way towards the single event that he knew would determine the rest of his life and would verify everyone's predictions about his future. He was going to become a Death Eater; in fact he was going to be the youngest Death Eater ever to be included in the Inner Circle. He should be joyous. He should be proud. He should be excited. Especially since tomorrow he would witness first hand the gruesome death of his greatest rival. But he did not feel all those things, instead he only felt a numbing sensation that started in his chest and was now spreading throughout his entire being with every step he took. This should have been the happiest day of his life, so why did it horribly feel like it was his last? A few minutes later as his agonized screams echoed throughout the halls and the searing pain of the Dark Mark was instilled in his pale skin, branding him as another's property, he had his answer.

Needless to say, it was not one he liked at all.

The next day found Severus Snape peering dubiously at the open book before him. It looked simple enough so why in the blue blazes didn't his concoction look anything like the one in the picture? Earlier, he had decided, due to the fact that he was extremely bored not to mention anxious for Albus' return so that they can start strengthening the wards, to actually try his hand in cooking. After all this muggle practice would surely be ridiculously easy compared to brewing the many complex potions he created and invented during his stay as Hogwarts' resident Potions Master.

It was now two hours later and what was supposed to be a simple Shepherd's pie looked remarkably like a deflated blimp, not at all like the delicious pastry that it was supposed to be. Apparently cooking and potions making was not in the least bit comparable.

And then to his eternal consternation, a soft meowing reached his ears which nearly made him drop the bowl he was holding. "You're lucky this batch was already ruined." He sneered at the orange bane of his existence.

The impertinent cat just meowed even more piteously as he made to rub Severus' ankles. "Get away from me, you walking bag of fleas!" Severus blanched as the cat tried to accost him.

Mr. Tibbles meowed even louder as he once again tried to make the man irritable enough to chase him off. This, in Mr. Tibbles' mind, was the only effective way to get the supremely stubborn man to follow him. It had worked once before and it should do so again. After all, humans were such predictably mundane creatures.

An ominous sense of déjà vu descended upon Severus as he once again bounded after the impudent cat, hell-bent on giving the idiotic animal a good kicking. He froze when he realized he had done this once before and it was because the weird cat was actually trying to tell him something during that time.

Suddenly, something clicked inside Severus' brain and it caused him to curse loudly, "Oh bloody hell! Harry!"

_'Salus'_- Latin roughly translated as "safety" _'Quisitum'_- Latin roughly translated as "to investigate further" _'Defensio'_- Latin roughly translated as "wards or defense"

Finally I have updated HPDLKN after 3 months of writer's block. Thank you to all who have reviewed and who have continued to support this fic. I am sorry if I have kept you guys waiting but RL must come first. Hopefully, you liked this chapter. I feel that it isn't my best since I feel like crap right now. I'm horribly sick at the moment. You might wonder why I made Draco somewhat softer in this fic. It's just because I see Draco as a spoiled ambitious _child _who greatly looks up to his father. I can't truthfully see him joining the Light Side in the books but I can't see him bowing down to Voldemort for long either. His pride, which seems to be more abundant than Lucius', will not let him stay subservient for long. Anyway, the action is coming! Chapter 9 is filled with battles between the forces of Dark and Light as Severus a.k.a. Mrs. Figg strives to make it to Harry in time. Chapter 10 will hold the long awaited revelation scene when Harry finally gets to see who Mrs. Figg truly is. Meanwhile, **PLEASE REVIEW!** I will greatly appreciate it and it will help me write out those chapters quicker as your encouragement fuels my inspiration. Happy Christmas!

_Thanks to all the 52 people who have saved me on their favorite's list and the 133 members who have me on their author's alert. I love you all!_

**Need Updates? **Join my Yahoo Group in order to read my stories when gets loopy. Here at: groups dot yahoo dot com slash group slash miss0sheree

**Special thanks to: **Silverthreads, enb2004, Lady Lily3, LunaShadows, venus4280, animealam (thanks for coming out and reviewing!), Jeanne2, juliedecarson, Lady of Masbolle, Evil Enchantress, john, Mystic Phoenix, ShadowedHand, Pleione, badvt, Sara, WolfMoon, MirreZ, Barbie, Kizmet, lalaluu, MYSTICAL PANTHER, texasjeanette, Shadowed Rains, Goldilocks31890, shadowsylvia, Persephone Lupin, lonelysltherinslowlydying, shelly101, Lord Pixel (Thanks for the muse, you can have Kodiak back ;), Charma1219, DF-default (Thank you for your kind praise), Harm Marie, NephyRiddle, LindaIshtar, SnakeTalker, fischergirl, Phire Phoenix, lewna and Cigale.

_Special thanks to my lovely beta, Katelyn LouElla Bucy._

**Sneak****Peak**** into Chapter 9: **

"No!" Severus cried out as he ran towards the two figures, no longer caring that his left leg was broken in two places and that his side was bleeding profusely. He had felt half dead minutes before but now his bloodless veins were stirring with renewed adrenaline. They will not take him! Not if he had anything to do about it!

His hand reached out desperately, seconds away from grasping the boy's shirt, only to find himself grasping nothing but air.

**Fun Fact:**

In Ootp, Fred and George Weasley had just gotten their apparating license and were apparating frequently with sounds of sharp **cracks**. In previous books, however, apparating was distinguished by the sounds of **pops**.


	10. Chapter 9: Of The Fight for Salvation

**Disclaimer: **You know what comes next…or at least I hope you do.

**Warning:** Rating is raised to 'R'. Graphic violence ahead and also profanity. I'm sorry but it can't be helped.

**Harry Potter and The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not**

**Chapter 9: Of the Fight for Salvation**

As soon as the realization dawned on Severus that Harry must be in danger, a series of loud magical alarms began to ring overhead and flashes of red began to spark signifying what he already knew: The wards of Privet Drive have been breached. Dark wizards where running amok all over Little Whinging, and even a First Year Hufflepuff would know what they were after. Wasting no time, he grabbed his transfigured wand and activated the Order emblem on his shirt which would immediately signal to all Order members that their assistance was needed in an emergency. Knowing he couldn't apparate because the apparating shields were the only wards unbroken, he ran as fast as he could out of the house, his walking stick clutched tightly against his side. He gasped as he reached the doorstep. There was roughly about thirty Death Eaters in the vicinity, and each of them was taking great delight in torturing the muggles that lived in the neighborhood. Torn between wanting to help the victims while blasting all those Death Eaters to Kingdom Come and getting to Harry, Severus made a choice. Making up his mind, he quickly backtracked to the rear of Arabella's house and made his way through the back streets of the neighborhood, leaving the poor muggles for the Order to deal with. There was a time for fight and one for flight. Right now, getting to Harry and protecting him was the more important thing. The thought of how easy it was for him to choose Harry over dozens of tortured muggles barely registered in his mind.

So intent was Severus to get to Privet Drive that he never felt the figure hidden in the shadows shift behind him until it was too late and he felt the distinct prodding of a wand at the back of his head. "Well, well, what do we have here? If isn't the pathetic little squib that Dumbledore assigned as a guard dog. What can you do now with my wand against your throat?" The distinct gruff voice of Walden McNair drawled maliciously into Severus' ear.

Severus, for his part, was viciously cursing himself for getting caught unawares by a Death Eater and for it to be McNair of all people! It was greatly insulting. The man lumbered around with the grace of a drunken cow and for him to have let the oaf sneak up on him was ridiculously appalling. Gripping his walking stick tighter to himself, he quickly tried to think of ways to throw the man off while escaping with his head intact. Before he could pull of his plan, however, and before McNair could finish out the Cruciatus curse, a fluffy orange object had launched itself from overhead and was now battling furiously with McNair.

"Ahhh!" the big bad Death Eater yelled in pain as a vicious swipe from Mr. Tibbles landed on the side of his head, gruesomely slicing it open.

Mr. Tibbles hissed violently as he delivered another blow. How dare this idiot touch his human! Nobody tortured the obscenely hardheaded man but himself!

Severus stared open-mouthed at the scene before him, too stunned to move. If the situation wasn't so dire, he would have laughed his arse off. For there was McNair, once feared executor of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, being assaulted by a fluffy orange pussycat.

Gathering his wits, McNair viciously hurled the orange hellcat away from himself, sending it flying through the air to land on the alley's wall with a sickening thud. A piteous soft meow was heard before the cat stopped moving.

Seeing red, Severus quickly closed the gap between himself and McNair to land a vicious punch on his stomach, forgoing all forms of magic. He was going to extract pain from the despicable man, and the disgusting sound of bones crushing would be more satisfying to his ears.

McNair was stunned, not only by the pain from the punch but also from the fact that it was coming from a decrepit old woman. All his thoughts were silenced, however, when a blow was delivered soundly on his head and the last words he heard before darkness claimed him were, "And _that _was for Mr. Tibbles."

Quickly binding the unconscious McNair with a spell and hiding his body behind a dumpster, Severus hastily made his way to Mr. Tibbles' fallen body. Then without a second thought, he took out a bottle of red liquid from his sleeve and poured it on the cat's open mouth, not even questioning why he was giving a Death Stopper potion to the impossible animal when he was sure to need it more later. "You stupid fool, it figures you would have the idiotic bravery of a Gryffindor." Severus said with a grim smile. Hurriedly he picked Mr. Tibbles' broken body off the floor and placed it gingerly on the neighbor's backyard. Before he left he made sure to put some defensive spells on the cat and to put a magical Order symbol on the area around him, signifying the need for medical attention. He refused to acknowledge the fact that he now owed a life debt to a certain annoying feline. If the cat ever made it, that is.

Without a backward glance, Severus furtively made his way to Privet Drive with a lot more stealth and care than previously. He'd be damned if he was caught unaware again. He almost made it out to Privet Drive when he encountered the gruesome scene before him.

"Crucio! How does that feel, you filthy muggle?" A manic Rodolphus Lestrange taunted his terrified victim, the nosy matron who lived at the corner house on Wisteria Walk.

Severus curled his lip with disgust. He had never been too fond of the torture-happy Lestranges and was quite glad to stun him when he crept up behind the lunatic. He quickly bound him with magical ropes after harshly telling the neighbor to run and hide where it was safe.

"Incendio!" A voice bellowed to his left and Severus immediately countered with a _Protego_ spell, years of training automatically taking over his actions.

The spell hit a flabbergasted Nott whose face contorted in pain as he is hit with his own spell. "Finite Incantatem!" Nott bit out through his anguish. "Well, what do you know, the bitch isn't a squib." Nott sneered as he straightened himself and seconds later he threw out an _Impedimenta_ jinx.

Severus quickly swerved to the right to avoid the curse at the same time he also fired a _Petrificus__ Totalus_ spell which effectively stopped Nott from making any movement. Looking down at his fallen former colleague, Severus couldn't help but smirk and say quietly, "The supposed squib isn't a bitch either, Nott." It was the last words the Death Eater heard before Severus' fist collided with the side of his head rendering him unconscious.

"Sometimes the best way is the muggle way." Severus said with a sneer as he dusted himself off. "Diverbero!" someone from his right chanted softly and he barely escaped without his body being cleaved in two. "Finite Incantatem!" He painfully choked out, his hand immediately going out to cover his bleeding side which was grazed by the curse.

"Well, well, look who went out and got herself some magic powers." The snide voice of Augustus Rookwood mocked him.

"Really, is that what all you idiots are going to say to me all day? Because it's really getting quite tiresome." Severus smirked, ignoring his pain for the moment to taunt the bastard. It would figure that all Death Eaters were just as insipid as the next.

Rookwood's lip curled hideously as he prepared himself. Oh he was going to love torturing this arrogant old fool! He quickly sent a bone-melting curse which Severus immediately deflected. "Ah! You've got some spirit there, old woman. I like that! It makes killing you so much more fun!" Rookwood said maliciously, his dull brown eyes glittering deviously.

Severus rolled his eyes. Death Eaters are so boringly unoriginal. "If you are going to taunt me with my death, dear, you best make it more witty and original. Don't they teach you that in your '_So you want to be a Death Eater'_ classes? Or is it your plan to bore me to death?" Severus said sarcastically, adapting to his Mrs. Figg persona just to mock the man.

Enraged at being laughed at, Rookwood gritted his teeth and viciously yelled out, "Conglacio!" Severus, getting the careless reaction he wanted, was ready with a deflecting curse and a Confundus curse of his own. He sneered as he knelt down to bind the babbling man. He really was an idiot, too hot-headed for his own good.

It was only through his superior sense of alertness that he managed to evade the next attack which came from behind. Rolling over to his right as he dodged the attack, he quickly shot out a freezing spell at his attacker. He looked up to see Rabastan Lestrange dispelling the curse.

"I see that the squib-" Rabastan began to taunt.

"Yes, yes. Arabella Figg is not a squib. She has magic powers and so on and so forth. We all know that already." Severus said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Why you!" Rabastan roared as he gripped his wand tighter. He would show the cocky bitch who was boss soon enough. He smiled wickedly as he fired an _Imperio_ curse at the squib. True to his calculations, the old woman deflected his attack and quickly sent one of her own. Grinning like a mad man through the pain of the _Consectio_ jinx, he raised his wand, not to dispel the curse as the old woman would have thought but to shoot a bone crushing spell at the witch. Rabastan's grin grew wider at her pained shout, knowing that he hit his target. Being criminally insane doesn't mean he didn't have his brilliant moments from time to time.

Severus winced as he quickly dispelled the force of the spell. He struggled valiantly to stay upright, putting all his weight on his right leg, knowing that his left one was broken in two places. He cursed himself for underestimating Rabastan Lestrange. After all the bastard was an infamously skilled dark wizard even if he was incurably mad.

"Look whose hurting now, eh? Anymore witty quips, woman?" Rabastan sneered arrogantly as he readied himself to cast the final blow, one that would take care of the annoying old witch in front of him permanently.

Seeing the danger, Severus quickly focused most of his magical energy into three simultaneous spells. He administered them so quickly and so forcefully that Rabastan didn't even have time to blink much less to defend himself against the onslaught of spells.

Severus visibly sagged as he limped past Rabastan's unconscious body. It had taken most of his magical reserves, which was already dangerously low, to administer that attack and maintaining the _mutare_ spell wasn't helping matters either but he knew he needed it because the element of surprise is one worth having on his side in battles like these. He set off again stealthily making his way down to Number 4, albeit slower and with more pain than before. The five Death Eaters he encountered were of no laughing matter and they have clearly taken their toll on his already weakened body. The loss of massive amounts of magical energy and blood plus broken bones was draining him but he had to be strong. He was so close. He had to make it in time. He just had to. Harry needed him and through hell or high water he would be there, although to his eternal consternation, he was at a loss on just why he wanted to do so in the first place. It didn't matter. It wasn't important…for now.

Meanwhile just a short distance away inside Number Four, a bewildered Harry Potter tried his best to calm his racing heart.

Harry gripped his wand closer to his body as he stared nervously at his locked bedroom door, feeling like a trapped rabbit. Opening the door and stepping outside would surely run the risk of an encounter with a Death Eater. However, waiting for his doom in a locked room was also unappealing since it would make it easier for his assailants to corner him and thus capture him. Summoning all the Gryffindor bravery he had and praying his ridiculous luck would hold, he spelled open the door and managed to stealthily creep to the edge of the stairs. He cautiously peered down, wanting a better view of the house. He also wanted to know what happened to the Dursleys. He fervently hoped that they were able to escape. A short while after the first explosion had rocked Privet Drive, Harry had distinctly heard the sound of the Dursleys' car pulling out of the driveway and racing out of the neighborhood. They must have seen the first barrage of cloaked dark wizards making their way to Privet Drive and had quickly hightailed it out of there, knowing what those cloaked men were and what they came for. Harry couldn't even manage to be properly bitter that they have left him locked up in his bedroom and not bothered to take him with them. He just hoped that they were safe. He didn't want another death on his hands, especially not his cousin's since for once in their lives they were getting along rather amiably.

Thanking Merlin that the Dursleys were nowhere in sight, he began to think up of an escape plan. There was a lot of shuffling sounds coming from downstairs, meaning that there was bound to be a horde of Death Eaters looking from him there at the moment so he dismissed that idea. He needed to get outside. Once he was there, he would see where he could go. Surely, Dumbledore and the Order must have been notified by now judging from the sounds of battle coming from the outside. Suddenly the words _Order, Dumbledore_ and_ notify_ flittered into his brain and he barely managed to restrain himself from crying out. Mrs. Figg! What has happened to her? Surely she was alright? But how could she be when there was about thirty Death Eaters loitering about the last time he looked out his bedroom window? Stamping down his mounting panic, he quickly made a decision. He needed to get to her and he needed to do so _now_. He couldn't stand the thought of her being hurt and he would take whatever means necessary to prevent it. Sometime during the summer, Mrs. Figg had taken a great hold of Harry's heart and it pained him to even think of her dying.

He gritted his teeth as he quickly and noiselessly made it back to his bedroom. He spelled open the windows as well as removed the bars and he stepped out into the roof, quickly ducking behind the chimney to avoid being detected. He nervously scanned the neighborhood and his green eyes widened in shock to see the chaos happening around him. More Death Eaters were arriving and they had Dementors in tow! Harry closed his eyes for a moment as he steeled himself against the cold chill running down his spine at the sight of the ghostly phantoms. He had to remain strong if he wanted to make it out of here alive and with Mrs. Figg! So focused was he on blocking the Dementor's effects that he didn't hear the figure creep behind him until a high-pitched voice called out to him.

"Well, lookee who we have here? Is wittle Hawee scared of the big, bad meanies?" the hated voice of Bellatrix Lestrange filled the tense air.

Harry quickly whirled around to face Sirius' murderer and his eyes narrowed. Even now that he had accepted the passing of his godfather, the sight of the manic bitch who killed him still sent his blood raging with alarming hatred. His fingers curled dangerously around his wand. He had to make her pay. Sirius' death would not go unavenged.

"Aww, is widdle Hawee still mad that I killed his flea-bitten, good-for-nothing godfather?" Bellatrix taunted him and she watched with insane glee as Harry's bold eyes ignited and stirred with emerald flames, razing her with his angered glare. Bellatrix licked her lips, almost tasting the unadulterated rage in the air which sent her blood on fire. Those emerald eyes burning hate had filled her dreams with hunger and she wished for nothing more than to be the one to finally extinguish the bold fire within them.

Remembering Mrs. Figg and her talks with him, Harry smirked as he readied his stance, determined not to let the witch get to him. Her taunts may have worked once but never again. He would not let his hate overrule his senses. Merlin knows things only got worse when that happened. His revenge could wait. He needed to get to Mrs. Figg. Calming his anger and summoning his courage, he put on his best Snape imitation as he sneered confidently, "Let's dance, you and I." Snape would have been proud. He never looked so intimidating in his life. Apparently watching Snape intimidate people, mainly himself, for hours had its perks.

Bellatrix's blue eyes narrowed in suspicion as she surveyed the confident boy in front of her. This was not the Harry Potter she was expecting. She had anticipated an easy duel with a temperamental teenager who was still mourning for the loss of his godfather, not the cocky bastard in front of her. She smirked, no matter, he was still only a boy. "Let's see what you've got, child." She sneered in response.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted as he dodged her approaching spell.

Bellatrix's wand almost shot out of her hand before she was able to jump up and catch it. "Tsk, tsk. What, Potter? No dark curses today? Feeling very into the Light, are you?" she mocked the boy. "It would take a lot more than a simple Second Year spell to disarm me, you fool!" She sneered.

Harry gritted his teeth, still determined to shut out all her attempts to get a rise out of him. "Tarantallegra!" He fired without warning and he was treated to the sight of Bellatrix tap dancing for a few seconds before she dispelled it. The amusing sight calmed him down instantly. It was highly important not let his anger blind him once again.

She tossed her head as she straightened herself. "Tricks and games, Potter! Is that all you can do? Why, you're wasting my time." She taunted, clearly unamused by the spells he was throwing at her.

"Well I was going to use the Confundus Charm but I figured it wouldn't work on you because you were already beyond confused." Harry said sarcastically, enjoying the nasty scowl that his comment produced on Bellatrix previously gloating face.

"Enough! I'm tired of your childish tricks!" Bellatrix raged as she fired a powerful Cruciatus curse on him.

Harry, anticipating this, deflected the curse with a reflect spell but the force of her jinx still hurled him into the air, the same time Bellatrix own curse threw her off, her body writing with pain as she came hurling down the roof. With the use of his quick reflex skills, he muttered a levitation spell on himself which saved him from being flattened on the ground that was just a few meters beneath him. Once he was on the ground, he quickly made to run to safety but was stopped by the wand that poked him on his back.

"Just where do you think you're going?" a sinister voice asked him from behind and Harry quickly whirled around to face his parents' traitor.

"You." Harry bit out and this time, he was unable to restrain the huge waves of blind hate that was crashing into him as he stared at his rat-faced captor.

"No!" Severus cried out as he ran towards the two figures that were standing at a face-off on the Dursleys' front lawn, no longer caring that his left leg was broken in two places and that his side was bleeding profusely. He had felt half dead minutes before, but now his drained veins were stirring with renewed adrenaline. They would not take him! Not if he had anything to do about it!

His hand reached out desperately, seconds away from grasping the boy's shirt, only to find himself grasping nothing but air…and a long wooden wand pointed at his throat.

"I suggest you come with me, squib. You don't want this to become messy," The drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy told him arrogantly.

Biting his tongue to restrain all the sarcastic remarks that would surely give his identity away, especially since he was forced to work with Lucius the most during his Death Eater days, Severus nodded. He would let himself be captured. After all, he had a better chance of rescuing Harry if he was in the same place he was, even if there was a good chance that '_place_' would be a shared prison cell. Not his most brilliant plan but considering the circumstances, it was his only choice. Inwardly he winced as he felt Lucius' hand grip him tightly on the shoulder and a tugging sensation pulled at his navel before they were both spirited away by the portkey.

"Ennervate!" a cold whisper chanted softly and it hurled Harry into the first stirrings of consciousness. Clutching his painful head, he willed for the stars to stop dancing around his eyes_. Oww! That really hurt!_ Harry thought with a grimace as he recalled Pettigrew's vicious stunning spell. He opened his pained eyes and quickly regretted that he did, for he found himself staring deeply into the blood red eyes of Voldemort.

"Ah! How good of you to join us! I was afraid for awhile that Pettigrew was too zealous with his spell. Not to worry, though, he was duly punished anyway." Voldemort greeted his archenemy with a malicious smile as he glanced at the shivering Pettigrew out of the corner of his eye. "He really shouldn't have taken the liberty of stunning you so hard. That pleasure should only be mine." He sneered.

Harry picked himself carefully off the ground, trying his best to swallow his rising panic. Here he was captured by Voldemort again but this time he didn't have his wand with him_! Best to play it cool then._ Harry thought after he composed himself. "How nice of you, Tom. I didn't know you cared." He said evenly, his emerald eyes blazing with distaste.

Voldemort visibly stiffened in anger. How dare the halfblood call him by that name! He smiled sinisterly, "Ever the Gryffindor, eh Potter? Always so brave in the face of adversity. Well, that won't last for long." His mad smile promising great tortures to come.

Harry forced himself not to shiver at the sight. He would not let Voldemort get to him. He had to remain in control. He needed all his wits about him in order to get out of here. _At least Mrs. Figg is safe_. Harry thought as he surveyed the area around him that was littered with a handful of gloating Death Eaters but no other hostages. The thought sent a blanket of warmth in his chest and it eased his suffering.

"Strap him to the chair!" Voldemort ordered the cloaked wizard to his left and Avery pushed Harry roughly onto the transfigured chair that appeared beside him. Avery bound Harry's arms and legs tightly before stepping back.

"Bondage? I didn't know you were so kinky, Tom." Harry sneered at the half-human monster that was hovering above him and he watched with inward delight as Voldemort's jaw clenched. Hopefully, if he unnerved him enough he would find a moment to escape.

"Tsk. Tsk. Potter. Watch your mouth. Better yet, let me remove it for you." Voldemort smirked in triumph as he watched Potter's eyes grow wide in shock. He threw his head back and laughed. The child was out of his league if he thought he could intimidate him! "But not yet. I need that pretty little mouth to tell me something because I have a question I know you have the answer to." Voldemort watched with morbid satisfaction as Potter's already dilated eyes grew even wider. Yes. The boy did know about the prophecy and he would cleave it out of him. "What does the prophecy say?" Voldemort asked, his wand poised just above the boy's leg.

"You think I would tell you if I knew? You're much stupider than I thought, Tom." Harry replied as he steeled himself for what he knew would be a torturing of a lifetime.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as he whispered viciously, "_Diverbero_!" and a shot of red light cleaved a long wound on Harry's right limb.

Harry gritted his teeth and shut his eyes as an unbelievable pain coursed throughout his body. He would not give the madman the satisfaction of seeing him scream! He would control himself.

Voldemort pursed his lips in anger. The impertinent child didn't even make a sound! No matter, this would just make this more fun. "I'll ask you again, Potter. What does it say?"

"Why don't you go down to the Department of Mysteries and find out for yourself?" Harry taunted with amazing courage. "Oh right, you already did and you lost it."

Voldemort, in retaliation, brought down two massive slices along boy's chest. This time Harry couldn't help but make a small whimper. The monster smiled maliciously as he licked his withered lips, tasting the boy's agony in the air. "You're aura tastes so good when it is in pain." He whispered manically.

Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust. It was clear to him that Voldemort was more insane than he thought. "You're weird, you know that?" Harry sneered with enough disdain and sarcasm to make Snape think he was his long lost son.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. The boy was showing more nerve than he ever thought the little child could possess and it was beginning to annoy him. A slow smile graced his ugly features as an idea formed in his mind. "It seems that this torture method has little to no effect on you, Potter. So why don't I just go for the big finale, eh?" Voldemort said his voice low and dangerous. "Such pretty eyes. Eyes like your mother, really. It would be a shame if I had to cleave it out of you since as people might say they're the only thing you have of her left." Voldemort threatened cruelly.

Harry shut his eyes for a moment, so horrified was he at the thought of loosing his eyesight. However, he began to think of the countless people who would suffer much worse if Voldemort ever found out about the prophecy. People were counting on him and he couldn't just sit here and let the bastard get to him! He would play the Insane One's game and he would win. He would get out of here alive. Too much was at risk for him to start putting himself first now. He was never expected to do so before and he wasn't about to start now. With wondrous amount of sheer nerve and courage, he managed to reply nonchalantly, "Go ahead. Cleave away. Green was never my favorite color anyway."

Voldemort's lips curled in anger as his fingers gripped his wand painfully over Harry Potter's defiant emerald eyes. The idiot boy was seemingly too stupid to be afraid! His wand descended slowly, his murderous eyes intent upon cleaving those arrogant orbs out of the Boy-Who-Lived's head when a popping noise disrupted him. Annoyed that his fun was intruded upon, he quickly whirled around to face the asinine fool who had the gall to interrupt him. "Lucius, this better be good or by Salazar I swear I will cleave you in half where you stand." Voldemort spit out furiously.

Lucius visibly flinched at the threat and he quickly got down on one knee, ready to explain himself. "My sincerest apologies, master, but I have heard you were torturing young Potter over here and I have something that might be useful."

"And what might this be?" Voldemort said tersely, still annoyed that his fun was disrupted.

"Something that would definitely loosen our noble Gryffindor's tongue." Lucius said with a smirk.

"Really? Voldemort asked, clearly interested, Do pray tell."

Lucius stood up and fished something out of his pocket. "_Adducere__ coronae_" He intoned and instantly the magical object was activated and a battered and unconscious Arabella Figg appeared beside them.

Horrified and unable to control himself from reacting to the appalling sight, Harry screamed out as he realized his greatest fear had just materialized in front of him. He was not alone in this hell hole. Mrs. Figg was with him and he was sure they would make her suffer more than he, now that they knew how much the tortured sight of her affected him.

Voldemort squirmed in delight as he heard Potter's horrified screams. Oh this was going to be so much fun! "Good thinking, Lucius." He turned to his right hand man with a malicious grin. "But you really should never interrupt me. Crucio!" Voldemort smirked as he watched the blonde writhing in pain with avid fascination.

"Yes, of course, my Lord." Lucius managed to bite out after his master had lifted the curse. He left quickly after he was dismissed.

"Now, now, where to start?" Voldemort drawled after he had ordered his minions to chain the unconscious Arabella Figg to the wall. "So many possibilities, don't you think? I could cut off her leg, which to tell you the truth would be doing her more than a favor if anything. After all that leg's already ruined as it is. I really have to reward those who did this to her." He said with a sardonic grin.

Harry by this time was already thrashing violently from his chair and straining viciously from his bonds. "Get. Away. From. Her! Or I swear to God, I'll-"

"You'll what, Potter?" Voldemort interrupted him. "Piteously scream like a baby at the top of your lungs? Threaten me uselessly while you're strapped to a chair? Tut-Tut, young Potter. So brave and so noble yet so unbelievably stupid. How can you do anything when you're bound to a chair without a wand?"

Harry smirked at his words. "Well, Tom, why don't you just free me and give me my wand then? Or are you too scared to face me in a decent duel?" His hope that his taunting would free him from his bonds was however shot down when Voldemort coolly replied, "I really don't have time to duel with a fifteen year old and I do so want this torture session to hurry along so…_Diverbero_!" Voldemort sliced at the open wound that was already gnawing at Arabella's side.

Harry cringed at the sight and silent tears began to course down his cheeks as a pool of blood slowly gathered underneath Mrs. Figg's battered body. "No! Stop it, you bastard!"

Voldemort, however, paid him no mind. "Hmm. I was hoping for a bit more colorful response from you, Arabella." He said snidely to the unconscious witch who hadn't even made any sound of pain. "How disappointing, guess that means I should try for a bit more painful spot, eh Potter?" He sneered as he cried out the slicing spell once again this time he neatly cleaved down a part of Arabella's arm. He was only rewarded, however, by the slightest flinch. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he viciously sliced at the woman with great speed, wanting to extract the beautiful sound of her agonized screams. He barely acknowledged Potter's voice that was demanding and pleading with him at the same time to stop his cruel attacks until he heard him shout,

"STOP IT! JUST STOP! I'll tell you, ok? I'll tell you about the bloody prophecy. Just-just leave her alone!" Harry sobbed brokenly, his face red and sticky with tears as he surveyed Mrs. Figg's mangled body. He was relieved to see her chest rising as she breathed although she did so very erratically. He knew that only a few lashes more and she would be dead. He also knew that this was hurting her more than he could imagine even though she hadn't thrashed violently or given any indication of pain even once. _She really is something._ Harry thought with saddened awe.

Voldemort stopped his assault and turned immediately to Potter, his desire to see the old woman scream momentarily deterred. "What does it say?"

"Do you promise to let her go? I will not tell you if you cannot ensure her safety." Harry said resolutely. He will not let her die, not if he can help it! To hell with the whole Wizarding world, they never cared about him anyway. But this stubborn old cat obsessed squib did as she showed him this past summer and she now meant more to him than everything else put together. So he had to make sure she was safe and more importantly, that she would _live_. The rest of the world be damned!

Voldemort nodded his agreement. "I will ensure her safety."

"Swear to me!" Harry snarled fiercely. He wanted to be sure the madman didn't have any tricks up his sleeve.

Voldemort raised his eyebrows at the stunning display of intense protectiveness coming from the boy in waves. He might have underestimated the usefulness of the squib. He dismissed the idea. It was no matter. She was unimportant and he would be getting what he wanted anyway so he had no further use of her. "I swear to you, Harry James Potter, that I, Lord Voldemort, will not make any move against the squib."

"And your minions too?" Harry interjected ferociously.

"Yes, yes and my minions too." Voldemort agreed and with a wave of his wand he unchained the squib from the wall.

"Portkey her to safety." Harry demanded impatiently.

"I've already completed more than half of my bargain. She will be released when you complete yours." Voldemort said shrewdly.

Harry swallowed all of his nagging doubts at the sight of Mrs. Figg's dying body and he began to tell Voldemort what he heard Trelawney prophesize that fateful night. His heart sinking with every word he revealed and his mind screaming at him to desist his idiotic breakdown. But he couldn't and he wouldn't because right now the most important thing in his world was slowly dying in front of him and he'll be damned if it happened again a second time. The Wizarding World could wait; he was saving something that was worth much more.

**Please Review!** I'm sorry if this was too long and it bored you but I just couldn't stop writing! (grins) Also the rating has been raised for this fic from PG-13 to R for graphic violence and profanity. Sorry but it can't be helped. If you don't like it, don't read. And before you say it, I said in the last chapter that the revelation scene was on Chapter 10 and this is only Chapter 9 so don't even start. (phew! Glad I got that off my chest!) Anyway, hope you like the battle scenes and the dialogue! And to all the readers who thought I was dead, so sorry but I had writer's block those last 3 months! (laughs) Thanks to everybody who reviewed as you know I absolutely love it when you do and see what happens? I had the next chapter out in a few days! So please continue with writing your reviews they really do help me write.

_Thanks again to all you wonderful people who have saved me on their author's alert and favorite's list._

**Special thanks to:** Dana (Mystic Phoenix), Silverthreads, LunaShadows, Foureyedsnail (Yey! You're back! Loved your review as always), Jazzylady, Oya, relative1983, fhippogriff, Lady Lily3, Goldilocks31890 (I'll try to read your story in the coming days, RL means Real Life), Viskii, MirreZ, MYSTICAL PANTHER, Loonytunes, Lil Ole Me 97, Silver03, SnakeTalker, shelly101, Jaximillion, silent as a shadow, juliedecarson, shadowsylvia, john, lalaluu, Jeanne2, sakurasaisaka, shannyauburn, Persephone Lupin, and laure.

_Many thanks to my sounding board and wonderful beta, Katelyn LouElla Bucy, who even though she is a Gryffindor, I love her anyway! haha _

**Sneak****Peak**** at Chapter 10:**

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to get a hold of his frantic sobbing. There was shame in his heart for breaking down and giving the monster what he wanted but no trace of regret. He did what he had to do and if it meant saving Mrs. Figg's life, he will not regret it. He forced himself to look at the gloating madman's face once more and demand harshly, "Now, portkey her to safety."

Voldemort gingerly backed away from the teen and casually examined his hands, "I think not. You didn't even say the magic word." He said with a sneer, delighted at the chance to taunt the arrogant boy once again.

Enraged, Harry strained against his bondage and snarled, "You utter bastard! You swore you would free her to safety once I told you the prophecy!"

"I did no such thing. I said I would make no move against her and that I would portkey her to safety, yes." Voldemort drawled nonchalantly. His lips twisted in a hideous smile and he continued, "But, my dear boy, I never said _when_."

**Fun Fact:**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione identified Lupin the first time they saw him on the train in Book 3 by his trunk which had the words 'PROFESSOR R.J. LUPIN' in peeling letters. But it was his first time as a professor, so why would the letters be peeling?


	11. Chapter 10: Of Lies Come Undone

**Disclaimer: **HP is still not mine, damn it! Haha

**Warning:** Violence still ahead and profanity as well (Draco has a potty-mouth! Haha)

**Harry Potter and The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not**

**Chapter 10: Of Lies Come Undone**

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to get a hold of his frantic sobbing. There was shame in his heart for breaking down and giving the monster what he wanted but no trace of regret. He did what he had to do and if it meant saving Mrs. Figg's life, he will not regret it. He forced himself to look at the gloating madman's face once more and demand harshly, "Now, portkey her to safety."

Voldemort gingerly backed away from the teen and casually examined his hands, "I think not. You didn't even say the magic word." He said with a sneer, delighted at the chance to taunt the arrogant boy once again.

Enraged, Harry strained against his bondage and snarled, "You utter bastard! You swore you would free her to safety once I told you the prophecy!"

"I did no such thing. I said I would make no move against her and that I would portkey her to safety, yes." Voldemort drawled nonchalantly. His lips twisted in a hideous smile and he continued, "But, my dear boy, I never said _when_."

**NO!** Harry screamed horrifically. This wasn't happening. He didn't just spill his guts to the psychopath only to have Mrs. Figg die in the end! "Dress her wounds then! Heal her!" Harry cried out desperately.

Voldemort, his red eyes gleaming with maliciousness, shook his head, "I think not. I made a promise not to move against her, yes, but I don't recall promising to help her either, do you Wormtail?"

Wormtail, who was still shivering painfully on the floor, managed a gleeful response, "No good master, you did no such thing."

Voldemort threw his head back and laughed as Potter once again snarled and viciously tried to escape his bonds, only worsening his wounds in the process. _Stupid Gryffindor! When will the idiot boy learn? He can never win against me!_ He thought obnoxiously. "Come, my loyal followers, we have much to discuss and I am sure that Mr. Potter over here is going nowhere. Besides I will fulfill that prophecy when it will best benefit me. Right now, it is just too pleasing to see him suffer." He sneered, his dry lips twisting in an ugly grin as he ordered every Death Eater out of the Torture Chamber and onto the Main Hall.

Everyone left. Save one who was rooted and hidden behind the massive column in the corner of the room.

Draco Malfoy shivered violently against the cold stone floor, his mind swirling ferociously with dizzying emotion that he could barely decipher any of them. He sat frozen from where he had sunk on the floor when he had first heard the gut-wrenching screams of his archrival. He had thought his heart would be gladdened at the sound and that his face would split into a satisfied grin, knowing that it was he who was responsible for making the way for such a torturous event to happen.

Instead he found that he was horribly wrong for the second day in a row.

His heart didn't fatten with self pride, it broke with self disgust. His lips didn't twist into a fascinated smile, it contorted painfully into a revolted grimace as he bit back the horrified sound he had restrained. His hands didn't clasp together in applause of the gruesome sight, it tightly covered his ears as he willed himself to be deaf to his nemesis' desolate cries. Harry Potter, everyone's Golden Boy had lain there vulnerable and it shocked and appalled him to realize that instead of reveling in the Gryffindor's pain, he actually felt sorry for the idiot. It was then that it dawned on him: he didn't hate his supposed enemy. He disliked him well enough for he was annoyingly bloody perfect at times but he didn't hate him and he doubted if he ever did. In fact to his eternal disgust, he actually found himself grudgingly respecting the brave moron. For Voldemort had rendered Harry Potter hurt, battered, tortured and bruised but not broken and it was only with the threat of another's death that he finally broke down. _Typical Gryffindor._ Draco rolled his eyes. But nevertheless, not everyone could have stood up to Voldemort the way he did, not himself as he had found out just yesterday, not even his proud father who he had just seen cowering unashamedly beneath the Dark Lord's feet. Another reason to envy Potter, and another one to admire him as well.

_Well, a fat lot that little revelation would help you._ A snide drawling voice inside him said. _You should leave and join the master. There is nothing for you here. _Draco mechanically picked himself off the floor. The voice was right. There was nothing he could do about the situation anyway. He had chosen his side and Potter had his. It wasn't his fault the fool had chosen the loosing one. "Potter got what he deserved. The arrogant prat had this coming along time ago." He viciously told himself. He began to stealthily walk towards the back exit. It wouldn't do for him to get caught by Potter. There was little chance of that happening, however, since the boy was too busy crying in anguish and seemingly trying to plead with the old woman to open her eyes. It was odd to see the normally confident teen dissolved into tears over a mere squib. _She must mean a lot to him._ Draco thought idly. His eyes were careful not to see the tortured occupants of the room and he almost made it out the room without a backward glance.

Until he reached the door and he heard another bout of Potter's horrified screams. No doubt the old squib had stopped breathing at this point. No mortal could hold out that long without succumbing to death in the end especially with the way she was bleeding profusely. But the old woman still put up quite a fight. Draco shut the door hastily, wanting to get away from the gut-wrenching sound but as he did he was treated to another sight of Potter trashing violently in his chair and screaming at the still woman to wake up. He rested his throbbing head on the cool of the metal door, willing himself to calm down and put on his usual cold mask which he had somehow managed to lose down there in the dungeons. He closed his eyes, damning himself for such weakness, only to open them again to stare at the door for a minute longer before he quickly strode away from it, but not before whispering in a voice so low it was barely discernable,

"_Desino__ cruaror_."

Harry stared at the tortured body before him with disbelieving eyes. He had tried everything and Mrs. Figg was still going to die! He had practically sold his soul to Voldemort by telling him the prophecy and Mrs. Figg was still dying! "Wake up, please! Mrs. Figg!" Harry cried out, knowing it was useless but he did it anyway. It had been a few seconds after Mrs. Figg had begun to shake violently and her breath had become more ragged and erratic but it seemed like an eternity to Harry. He was once again forced to watch the only adult that cared for him die and this time was no different. It hurt unbearably to see her taking ragged breaths and it scared him out of his mind to see her breathing slow while he sat, helpless and bound. He had pleaded with Voldemort, with God and with all the deities he ever recalled hearing about, to help him, to save the poor woman before him but to no avail. The room was still deathly silent, save for his heart-wrenching tears, and Mrs. Figg still lay bleeding slowly to her death.

Deep cuts mangling his body by a spell he could easily take, but it was slowly destroying him to watch the slow death of the only person who had ever seen him for who he really was. He had strained so violently from his bonds as he tried uselessly to get to the old squib that the flesh over his skin was cut open and was bleeding profusely and yet he felt no pain. His mind was so affixed on the scene before him that he was deaf and dumb to all else. His throat was raw from his unanswered cries and his eyes stung from the desolate tears that kissed his cheeks. He took no notice, however, the pain in his heart required all his attention as he felt another gaping hole tear open as Mrs. Figg took her last breath.

Just as all hope in his heart was forever lost, a sudden whisper of magic filled the air and went straight for the still body lying on the floor. A grey mist surrounded the tortured body as Harry watched in shock, his poor battered heart too tired to hope that maybe, just maybe, she was saved. And just as quickly it appeared, the mist was gone and Mrs. Figg still lay unmoving on the floor. Harry closed his eyes to the bitter tears that were threatening to spill once again. It was stupid of him to wish that someone in this hell would take pity on them. After all, Death Eaters had no hearts to feel sympathy with, so it was ridiculous of him to rely on them for their saving. He was too busy mentally berating himself for believing such stupid things that he almost didn't hear it.

Breathing. Ragged, frighteningly shallow breathing but breathing all the same. Harry's eyes snapped open as he stared at the miraculous sight before him. Mrs. Figg was breathing and it seems that all her wounds had stopped pouring forth copious amounts of blood as well! Thanking whoever it was that had said the spell, Harry sank back on his chair, allowing himself to finally succumb to the darkness of unconsciousness that had been trying to claim him for nearly an hour.

Draco Malfoy quickly magically locked his door as soon as he stepped in and for good measure he even put on a strong silencing spell. Only after he had taken those precautions did he allow himself to stride over to his bed and sit heavily on it. "I cannot believe I just did that!" He thought frantically as he raked his fingers over his silken hair. Did he just actually help Harry Bloody Potter? And why pray tell did he feel the need to fucking do that? Draco shuddered. On second thought, it was best not to dwell on it. He was pretty sure he wouldn't like the answer anyway. He didn't want to fancy himself having a change of heart or any such rubbish because he was pretty sure he wasn't innocent nor a Child of Light. Why, the thought was just ridiculous! He sneered. Besides, he was pretty sure it was a very brief and unimportant moment of insanity on his part. Everybody had one of those from time to time, perfectly understandable with all the stress he was dealing with. And what's done is done. He couldn't change what he did but he could cover his arse over it. After all, Malfoys were never stupid enough to get caught doing something incriminating. Making his decision, he quickly brandished his wand and pointed at his temple and before he could change his mind, he whispered, _"Obliviate!"_

Severus stirred weakly from where he was lying down. He tried to open his eyes only to find that he could not, so he just lay there for a second trying to gather his wits. The events from earlier today suddenly appeared in his mind and it made him snap his eyes open in alarm. _Harry! I must get to him! I must save him! I must-_ Severus' eyes furthered widened in shock at the sight of the still mangled boy that was shackled to the wall in front of him. _Make sure he is still alive!_ He finished his aghast thought as he painfully tried to get his bloody legs to work so he could walk over to the boy and check on him. He was horrified as he surveyed his wounds from where he stood. Well, he probably looked much worse being that he felt like a horde of hippogriffs had trampled on him plus that giant oaf Hagrid but still! This was a mere _child _and he had no business being tortured and shackled to anybody's bloody wall!

"Tsk. Tsk. Don't strain yourself, Arabella." A venomous voice from his right advised him. "We wouldn't want you to open your wounds again now, do we?"

Severus whirled around as quickly as his battered body would let him and he almost lost consciousness again. His worst fear was just affirmed. He and Harry were now securely in Voldemort's torture chambers and the bastard was smirking arrogantly from a few feet away. Severus searched around for his transfigured wand and found that he couldn't see it anywhere. But thankfully, the _mutare_ spell still held, thanks to his ingenious binding potion, or else he was sure to be dead by now. He doubted Voldemort would let him live if he ever crossed paths with him again as Severus Snape. Putting on his best Mrs. Figg act, he managed to choke out, "What have you done to the poor dear?"

"What he deserves." Voldemort replied coolly as he surveyed the squib before him. It had infuriated him to no end when he found out she hadn't died overnight like he thought she would. He was also quite sure that someone had placed a healing spell on her since she couldn't do it herself and Potter didn't have the means or the knowledge to do it either that would only leave one other answer. It meant he had a traitor in his ranks and he absolutely loathed traitors if his obsessive hunt for that spineless scum Severus Snape was any indication. Whoever it was would not remain hidden for very long and he would be sure to make the fool's death a long and painful one.

"Well, I don't see you offering him a big breakfast, some medical attention and a nice bath so I doubt that very much." Severus said tersely, trying his best not to lunge at the man and strangle him where he stood. It was probably the hardest thing he had ever done and he struggled to maintain his composure.

Voldemort's left eye twitched. The audacity of this filthy squib to talk to him in such a way! He was further angered when he realized he couldn't do anything to the woman. He had sworn her safety and thus she couldn't be harmed by his hand or any other that he ordered. Gritting his teeth, he turned his back on the impertinent fool and focused on the body chained to the wall. His features twisted into a horrifying grin that would have made anyone scamper away in fright. Physical damage wasn't the only thing that could cause unbearable pain.

Striding quickly, he pointed his wand at the boy, "_Ennervate__!"_

"No! Stop! Leave him alone!" Severus cried out when he figured out what he was bout to do. The insane maniac was actually going to torture the poor child that was held so brutally against the wall some more.

Voldemort whirled around. "Silence! You will hold your tongue whence you're in my presence. Do not forget whose dungeon this is, woman!" He snarled at the annoying squib and to his eternal disquiet the damnable woman didn't even flinch at the sight of his anger.

Severus glared daggers as he inwardly tried to compose himself. It would not do for him to give away his identity through his actions, especially since he was supposed to be a quivering, frightened squib afraid of the big bad Dark Lord but really, if that bastard laid one hand on Harry, he would rip it off its sockets! Severus inwardly snarled and he closed his eyes. No! That wouldn't help matters any and would only make their deaths more painful and quicker since he doubted Voldemort and his followers would take kindly to the fact that an old feeble woman had just had the nerve to sever the madman's arm. He took a deep breath and steadied himself. Now was not the time to act like a brave idiot. He needed to think of a plan that would both get him and Harry out of this alive and to do so he would greatly need the element of surprise. Hopefully, the five Death Eaters he had disarmed back in Little Whinging were all in Ministry custody by now and wouldn't be revealing his secret anytime soon.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter. I hope you had a nice sleep." Voldemort greeted the awakening boy sarcastically.

Harry began to stir as he tried to fix his unfocused eyes on Voldemort, only to find a large dark blur instead. His glasses must have slid off his face when they were torturing him. "Oh it was quite lovely. Sleeping while shackled to a wall really does wonders for one's posture. You should try it sometime, Tom." Harry replied with equal sarcasm. Two can play at this game, plus he had learned from the master of cynicism, albeit indirectly.

Severus wanted to laugh at the look on Voldemort's face when Harry, the brave young Gryffindor idiot, delivered that amazingly witty comeback. He had never expected the boy to display such quick wit! The show of bravery he had seen before but this sarcastic side of the boy he had never witnessed and he quite liked it. "I'm glad to see you're fine, dear." Severus said with genuine relief in his voice. After all, if the boy was making smartass comments, he wasn't too badly damaged and besides he had an inkling that the torture was directed mostly on himself last night judging by how horrendously unfit he was feeling.

"Mrs. Figg! Thank God you're awake! How are you feeling?" Harry cried out in happiness and he couldn't help the stream of joyous tears that spilled down his cheeks. He had come so close to loosing her and just the sound of her voice was enough to refill his heart with joy and hope. He frantically began to look around the room, squinting as he tried to get a better look at her.

Severus allowed himself a small smile at the sight of ecstatic boy who was shedding actual happy tears at the news of his survival. It was so rare that someone looked so absolutely hilarious that he was alive that he marveled at it for a second before replying, "I'm fine except for some hurts here and there. But what about you, child? Those wounds look plenty nasty to me." He limped severely and he managed to put the boy's glasses that were lying on the ground, on his face.

Harry shook his head a little as his eyes adjusted and he was able to see clearly once again. He did not even feel the pain anymore in his ecstasy and relief. "I'm okay too."

"Well, we can't have that now, can we?" Voldemort interrupted the little reunion with disgust. Apparently his torturing methods had failed since both of his captives were fine and chattering about as if they were having afternoon tea and not locked up in a dungeon with the greatest Dark wizard in over a hundred years. No matter, he would just make sure that he went further this time. Maybe he would even finally cleave those indignant emerald eyes out of the boy's stupid little head.

Angered at the thought that Voldemort might actually forego their deal and harm Mrs. Figg, Harry strained against his bonds and snarled, "You swore to me you wouldn't harm her!"

Voldemort smirked at the tormented teen. "Yes and I shall keep my word but I could always harm you, boy, and by the sickening display of such idiotic affections you both have just disgusted me with, I think that it would be enough to hurt her as well."

Incensed at the obvious jibe that Voldemort made about him and Potter being anywhere remotely near affectionate, Severus in his denial almost missed the fact that there was some sort of deal going on between the two. His heart sinking to the bottom of his shoes, he asked frantically, "What deal did you make?" No! The Potter child couldn't be that idiotic as to bargain his life for something else like the boy's own or something equally stupid. And yet he did.

"I had to tell him about a prophecy I found out awhile back." Harry said; his voice low.

"You did WHAT! Of all the stupid, most outlandish- How could you be so- Why the hell did you do that!" Severus cried out in alarm, his mind whirling with the different consequences that this action would surely bring. He no longer cared that he was supposed to be a mild-mannered squib. The shock would be enough to explain it anyway.

"I had to." Harry said in a determined voice.

Severus stared at the boy in front of him incredulously and found himself a little bit disappointed. He was sure, judging by the wounds on the child's body, that his torment wasn't an easy one but he hadn't expected him to break down so soon. But then again why not? He was only fifteen years old. Lesser and older wizards had been broken under Voldemort's and his followers' tortures much more quickly. He should know; he used to deliver such suffering himself. He wanted to scream at the boy, to shake him until he saw the stupidity of his actions. Didn't he know by telling the bastard he was as good as dead? That he was signing his own death certificate by telling the madman that the only thing standing between him and the domination of the entire Wizarding World was the slip of a boy shackled on his dungeon's wall? Why? Why did he do such a thing? He didn't think the boy was stupid, unless…

Cursing Godric Gryffindor and his asinine obsession of saving people, which was the only thing he seemed to pass down to every generation, Severus suddenly knew why the boy did it and it explained why he felt like hell that morning. Harry hadn't broken down because of his own torment. It was under the threat of what would happen to 'Mrs. Figg' that he had sold the Light's most precious secret. Trust the boy to always think of others before himself! Reproach and a biting commentary over the boy's idiocy almost made it out of his mouth but looking at Harry's bowed head and knowing that the sole reason the boy had done such foolish action was because he was trying to save none other than himself stayed his tongue and all he could muster was a tired, "You shouldn't have."

Harry's head snapped up at this and with a determined glint of his eye, he said firmly, "We're in a war, Mrs. Figg and I know everybody is expected to make sacrifices, especially me but he was trying to make me choose and it just so happens that he forced the one sacrifice I couldn't make."

Severus shook his head at the boy, immediately saddened by this infinitely foolish yet unmistakably tender declaration. How would the boy feel when he found out his treachery? It doesn't matter, he told himself. Harry would never find out. It would hurt the boy too much and somewhere down the road that fact became important and he wouldn't let it happen.

"Crucio!" a menacing voice behind them snarled and it immediately poured ice and fire in Harry's veins as he jerked painfully under the Dark Curse. "I really hate being ignored." Voldemort growled as a cruel smile played around the corner of his cracked lips.

Severus gritted his teeth as he once again calmed himself down enough so that he wouldn't pounce on the monster. He watched helplessly as the boy shook uncontrollably and to his eternal relief and reluctant pride, the boy didn't scream as he thought he would. He knew firsthand how much the curse hurt and for a fifteen year-old boy to not cry out and scream in pain took a lot of strength. The boy must know that showing any indication of pain would just delight his tormentors and would only increase their interest in his torture.

"Well, that was boring." Voldemort said, annoyed that he didn't make the boy scream out in pain. How he longed to taste the boy's agony in the air once more. He looked over at the injured squib briefly, only to look away in irritation. He really hated not being able to smack the arrogant woman a little, maybe then it would bring her down a notch. "I guess this means a more creative ordeal is in order." He said with a gleeful grin, already thinking of the many ways he could torture the child but not kill him. "I could still cut off your eyes like I promised yesterday, maybe crush more of your bones, slice you up real nice and bloody." He continued on and to his satisfaction he watched those blazing emerald eyes widen slightly in horror.

"But no, that is not enough." Voldemort said as he shook his head. "Ah! I've got it!" He cried out after awhile and his eyes seemed to dance with devilish glee. "You realize your dear Professor Snape was a Death Eater, don't you Potter?" Voldemort sneered, a playful smile at the corner of his lips.

Harry, whose head had just stopped swimming in a dizzying fashion, bared his teeth, his least favorite professor's torture sessions still clear on his mind, "So? He was a spy and he was able to fool you for twenty years, maybe even more!"

Gritting his teeth, Voldemort crucio'ed the boy once more for his cheek and for reminding him of _that _particular transgression and continued on, "He was still required to act as a Death Eater during his time and before the spineless scum was caught he was 'forced' to develop something for me. Something that I think would be of great use to me now. The Shattered Soul potion is a very ingenious invention of his. Trust me, Potter, you'd be begging for your death before it's over and you could thank your good old professor for it." His grin became feral and his red eyes twinkled with malice.

Severus, who had paled considerably at the start of the conversation, was panicking now. No! The boy cannot be subjected to that potion! The thought was just too horrifying and it sent a renewed surge of self-loathing and guilt coursing through his body. Harry would become another in the long list of people he would have mortally wounded and the boy would die with pain that he had inadvertently put there.

Harry met Voldemort's cruel threat with challenging eyes. As long as the bastard didn't touch Mrs. Figg he would be okay. He would get through this! With renewed determination, he smirked at the psychopath and said defiantly, "Professor Snape maybe a greasy, bitter git but he is twice the man you'll ever be. He did what he had to for the greater good and sometimes that is not the easy thing to do. You said to me once that there is no good or evil, you were right in a way because the world cannot be painted in black and white or separated easily by what's good and what's evil. Professor Snape falls somewhere in between. He is the grey in all the black and white. His actions through your bidding have been tainted evil but his heart remains good and that is all that matters so he has no blame in this. That honor lies solely on you, Tom"

Stunned into silence at such an unexpected defense of his character, Severus stared in wonder at the strong boy whose body was torn and beaten but whose heart and mind had not been conquered. Even with the past five years of undeserved verbal torment from him, Harry had still defended him and absolved his part in his future suffering. _Such a brave boy, just like James but even more so like Lily._ Severus thought in awe. This torn child was stronger and far braver than he ever thought possible and it hurt his newly discovered heart to see him suffer.

Voldemort, growing tired of this discussion not to mention his inability to seemingly fluster the boy, strode quickly to one of the cabinets stacked along the walls. "Very well, Potter. Prepare to beg for mercy and to trade your soul. Do you know what the potion does? It shatters every single bone in your body, grinding it into fine powder as you scream in pain which believe me, you will and quite beautifully so. Then after that, it magically restores all your broken bones before you can die and as you know Skele-Gro isn't exactly a wonderful experience. The process repeats itself 4 more times until your bones cannot be re-grown properly anymore and you are horribly disfigured for life." Voldemort told him with maddening delight.

Harry gulped painful at the maniac's very colorful description. It didn't matter. He will survive this! He will keep his dignity even in the end. "Well what are you waiting for, Tom? Go on and get me my drink." He smirked, knowing that it would enrage the already seething monster.

Severus gaped at Harry and for the second time in that morning, he felt like the boy had stunned him without a wand. _He is brave, I'll give him that, but he should really learn how to keep his mouth shut. _Severus thought with a roll of his eyes, ignoring the voice telling him he would have been doing the same and he'd be even more sarcastic if the roles were reversed. Seeing that the raging Voldemort now clutched his invention in his hand and that he was nearing Harry, Severus made a difficult decision. There was no other choice and as Harry had said, he always did things for the greater good even if those things were the hardest paths to take. He knew the boy would probably hate him more than Voldemort after this but he had no choice and besides he was quite sure he'd be dead by then so it really shouldn't matter anyway. But it did and it hurt. He was appalled to feel such a thing but he still felt it all the same. Somehow the idea of Harry hating him was almost too much to bear and he still had no clue as to why that was. After all, it never bothered him before. Moving quickly before he succumbed to his already weakening resolve and before Voldemort could figure out what he was up to, he began to focus all of his magical energy in his hand. He had learned of this ancient spell long ago and to perform it wandlessly was another adversity in itself. But he had to try, it was the only way. He gritted his teeth. This could only work once. He had no magical energy left for a second try and he had to make sure his aim was perfect. Closing his eyes and concentrating hard, he chanted softly, "_Transporto__ Salus_."

As the light of the spell enveloped Harry, he looked at Mrs. Figg's direction in shock only to see gray hair molding into long greasy black locks and tired gray eyes melting into hard obsidian as Mrs. Figg shifted into Severus Snape. Harry, reacting instinctively, reached out and tried to grab the man but the spell had already begun and the last words Harry heard as the spell spirited him away was,

"Go, child. I can't be saved."

And throughout the entire journey to safety, all Harry could think about was how he was going prove the stupid man wrong.

_Transporto__ Salus- roughly translated as "transport to safety" Desino Cruaror- roughly translated as "heal the bloodshed"_

Thanks again to all the people who have saved me on their favorite's list and author's alert.

**Special thanks to: **laure, Mistress-Genari, Jeanne2, ShadowedHand, Silverthreads, Viskii, Sara , LunaShadows (I warned you, rating has been raised), Dana (Mystic Phoenix), john, Lils, MYSTICAL PANTHER, Persephone Lupin, MirreZ, Oya, Phire Phoenix, lalaluu (sorry but I'm back on hiatus), enb2004, Lady Lily3, citizen nocturnal, Goldilocks31890, oOkimOo, Pleione, shannyauburn, rosiegirl, shelly101, Mimiheart, and Silver03.

_Many thanks to my one of kind beta, Katelyn LouElla Bucy_

**Sneak Peat at Chapter 11: Of Days in Hell**

Severus toppled back a few steps from the force of the spell before he was able to steady himself. The ancient _Transporto_ spell had taken almost all of his magical reserves and it took an insurmountable amount of energy just so that he could still stand but he managed it, not wanting to show the shocked maniac behind him any sign of weakness. Swallowing his mounting anxiety and dread, he bravely and carefully turned around, his black robes billowing once again around him engulfing him like the embrace of an old friend to face what would most certainly be a most painful and slow death. Then with all the sarcasm and prideful disdain he could managed, he smirked at the snarling bastard and said,

"Why hello, Tom."

**Fun Fact: **(Thanks to Book 3, Prisoner of Azkaban, it is said that Voldemort had been hiding for 15 years. If his power was lost only twelve years ago, why was he hiding those extra three years?

**Note:** The Fun facts are supposed to be just that, **_fun_**. Please don't get all huffy about it as I don't mean to insult JKR or her writing. Honestly, lighten up! ;-)


	12. Chapter 12: Of Days in Hell

**Disclaimer: **HP is still not mine, damn it! Haha

**Warning:** Violence still ahead and profanity as well (Draco has a potty-mouth! Haha). Also this chapter is completely unbeta-ed.

**Harry Potter and The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not **

**By Aoife Malfoy**

**Chapter 11: Of Days in Hell**

Severus toppled back a few steps from the force of the spell before he was able to steady himself. The ancient _Transporto_ spell had taken almost all of his magical reserves and it took an insurmountable amount of energy just so that he could still stand but he managed it, not wanting to show the shocked maniac behind him any sign of weakness. Swallowing his mounting anxiety and dread, he bravely and carefully turned around, his black robes billowing once again around him engulfing him like the embrace of an old friend to face what would most certainly be a most painful and slow death. Then with all the sarcasm and prideful disdain he could managed, he smirked at the snarling bastard and said,

"Why hello, Tom."

The look on the old madman's face was priceless. Voldemort was standing with his mouth agape for a comical few seconds before it snapped shut with a snarl. Now he was in for it. "You! Traitor!" Voldemort bellowed, furious rage lining every bit of his face, spit flying out of his mouth like an enraged bull.

Severus sternly ordered himself not to flinch at the fantastic show of insane fury, knowing that giving any indication of weakness or submission will only prolong his torment. Instead he forced a cool sneer on his face as he mocked his jailer, "Yes Tom, me-traitor, you-psychopath. Now that we have properly established our identities, shall we commence with the endless torture and painful screaming?" He heard Voldemort growl in response and his sneer turned into a smirk although inwardly he was horrified. _Good God! Gryffindors are contagious!_ He thought in horror for only that would explain his current membership to the brave and stupid, having provoked the madman in such a way.

_How dare the traitor smirk at him like that! _Voldemort thought enraged further by such show of insolence. It was no matter. His prisoner had depleted all of his magical and physical reserves. The traitor was going nowhere he was sure of that and he would take his time and pleasure in tormenting the wily bastard into insanity. "Ah Severus, you forget whose torture chambers you're in and that it was I who taught you all your tricks." Voldemort said with an evil grin. "But before I teach you how it's really done. I believe some of your old colleagues wish to see you." He smiled nastily as he pressed his hand to his forearm and with the use of his Legilimency he called forth the Inner Circle, save for one that he gave special instructions to. Voldemort cackled with glee as his Inner Circle apparated one by one and as they did, his prisoner got paler and paler. They would have fun this night. The Potter boy can wait. He would get to him soon enough. Tonight was for the punishment of traitors and he would begin with the biggest one.

"Crucio!"

For the second time in two days, Draco Malfoy found himself sitting numbly behind the corner pillar that was starting to feel disturbingly familiar. He once again tried to shut out the cries of torment coming from the inner chambers, unable to take seeing his favorite professor being tortured mercilessly. This was not the way it was supposed to be. He was supposed to be watching avidly and smirking famously at the sight. Not shaking like a leaf and looking like a frightened house elf! However, he could not find the heart to berate himself properly for his abundance of feeling for this prisoner. Potter was another matter. But this, this was his Head of House, and more importantly his own godfather, the man he looked up to since he was little when his father seemed to dislike being around small boys such as himself. He understood Severus Snape was a traitor but what he did not comprehend was why. Why had someone as pure Slytherin as Snape turned his back on his heritage? Now look at what that foolish action had gotten him, torture of the worst kind by the darkest of all wizards. And yet his godfather still did not repent his ways or beg for mercy. He was still steadfast and strong under all forms of duress. For some reason or the other, Severus Snape had sided with the light and nothing was making him change his mind. A fury of dark spells flew around the room and more tortured screams came forth from his godfather's mouth. But there were no pleas for mercy or cries for absolution. Suddenly, Draco was angry. Why was Severus being so stubborn? Can he not see that he was beaten and surrounded? That he was on the losing side? Why did he have to be so stubborn all the time? Why can't he just plead for mercy so this can stop! Draco wanted it to stop although he knew there was no way he could make it so. Why won't Severus make it stop? All he had to say was one little word of conciliatory and then it would stop: the screams of pain, the awful sound of Severus' body as it writhed on the floor, the gleeful cackling of the Inner Circle. But his godfather didn't speak and so the torment went on. Without Severus knowing that there was two Slytherins suffering that night.

A thousand different rays of dazzling light blinded Harry as he sped through time and space. But before a single moment could pass in reality, he rematerialized out of thin air - right on top of an Emergency Order Meeting.

Jaws dropped to the floor, shouts were heard and chairs were pulled back as Order members scrambled at the sight of the missing hero they were supposed to be saving.

But before anyone could speak, Harry, who was staring dazedly into a far corner of the room since he first appeared, was the first to break the silence. "Mrs. Figg." Harry whispered brokenly, gazing in awed relief and terrifying clarity. For there in that corner sat Arabella Figg, an unharmed, unblemished and completely different version from the one he had left. Suddenly, it became all too much. The face off with Bellatrix, Voldemort's torture, the telling of the prophecy and the revelation that the adult who rivaled Sirius in his heart was actually not his long time neighbor but the one and only Severus Snape. The stress finally caught up with him and it crowded his mind with dizzying emotion. Then the world went mercifully black.

_**Meanwhile**_

Draco watched in desolation as another slew of spells deteriorated his godfather's body. He had already thrown up twice over the course of the evening and it seemed that his dinner was making a reappearance again as he hurled for the third time. Once he was done, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve, not even realizing how uncouth he was being as he wrapped the invisibility cloak tighter around himself. It would not do well if he went against Voldemort's orders about being discreet. He had been a bit wary when his Dark Mark had flared up earlier that evening and Voldemort had whispered disturbingly into his mind that he must apparate into the Torture Chambers wrapped in an invisibility cloak that Wormtail would give him. He had been confused by the orders but the master was never proficient at explaining things so he just followed them. He was shocked and appalled to find his godfather writhing on the floor like a tortured thing, comprehension dawning on him as he saw the sight. No one was supposed to know he was part of the Inner Circle. No one was to see him at the Dark Revels, not even someone marked for certain death like Severus Snape was.

A lone tear escaped Draco's notice as it fell, staining the side of his face. He deftly caught it between his fingers before it landed and stared at it, bewildered by its presence. He hadn't cried since he was three and even then he was only crying to get the candy treat he wanted. He was taught soon after that tears were for the weak and the easily broken so he did not indulge himself with such asinine sentimentalities. Another fell, and yet another and soon dozens of salty tears were raining on his face blurring his vision from the torturous sight of his godfather's inevitable death. _So this is what it feels to be weak._ He thought in wonder and despair.

_**flashback**_

"Look Uncwie Sevewus! I'm fwying!" a jubilant 5 year old Draco called excitedly to the frowning man on the ground.

"I can see that, Draco, but do be careful. Remember I'm just letting you fly a few feet off the ground. No higher. Keep both hands on the handle!" a nervous Severus reminded the boy as he anxiously followed him about the Manor's spacious lawn, cursing his damned weakness for his only godson.

Not wanting this wondrous experience to be taken from him, Draco happily nodded and stayed close to the ground. It was a miracle his godfather had agreed to teach him how to fly at all, especially without his father's permission. However, he had pestered the dark haired man ruthlessly that morning and the Potions Master finally gave in and he was now finally flying for the first time. To him, it was the most wonderful feeling he had ever experienced and he silently worshipped his godfather for giving it to him.

Severus allowed a rare smile to grace his lips as he watched his beloved godson in all his innocent glory. Truth be told, even at this young age, Draco Malfoy was quite a hellion to begin with, already spoilt and arrogant but here in this one moment, away from Lucius' influence, he was able to get a glimpse of the young innocent child Draco truly was. His smile turned into a frown knowing that this innocence would soon be corrupted in the years to come and he would be powerless to stop it. Something painful squeezed his old heart. Some godfather he was.

A dull **THUMP** and a small "**Ouch**!" reached his ears and it was all it took for Severus to come running to where his godson had fallen. Cursing his idiocy in letting his mind wander, he rushed to the child in a panic. "Draco! Are you alright?" Severus asked worriedly. His observant eyes were searching the boy's little body for signs of injury and he gasped when he saw a huge gash on the child's left leg. He quickly pulled the boy closer to him as he gripped his wand but stopped when he felt the boy pulling away from him.

Draco raised his dirtied face and looked at his godfather. Why did he have to fall? He was surely in for it now. He sucked a deep breath as he felt his godfather grip his hand tightly and he started to pull away. "I-I'm sorry, Uncwe Sevewus. I didn't mean to fall."

Severus stiffened as he heard his godson's apology. "You need not apologize, child. I should have not let you fly at your age. It is I that should be sorry." Severus said gently, his tongue unused to speaking such loving words and yet he still tried. For truth be told, the little spoilt prince that was Draco Malfoy had long held a piece of his heart captive ever since the very first time he laid eyes on him. The boy was a perfect Slytherin even at this young age but he still held the pure innocence that all toddlers had.

Draco shook his head and started to pull away from his godfather. Certain that he had disgraced his beloved Uncwe Sevewus and this knowledge broke his little heart. Surely he would be punished now for his mistake and he would deserve it like he always did. After all he had yet again displayed actions unworthy of a Malfoy. He straightened his dirtied robes as best as he could and covered his bleeding leg as he made to go inside. His punishments always took place inside. Surely that is what his godfather would want as well.

"Draco, where are you going? Your leg has not been healed yet. You shouldn't be walking around." Severus admonished him, slightly annoyed that the child was walking away from him without warning.

"I-I don't understand, Uncwe Sevewus?" Draco asked him nervously. Why would his godfather want to fix his leg? It was clear that his injured leg was due to his mistake and that he should suffer from it like always. After all, Malfoys don't allow accidents and thus should always carry the brunt of their actions.

Severus caught up with the boy and knelt beside him gently. "Child, I need to heal you first before you can walk around. After that you can go back inside if you want."

"But-but why?" Draco asked shakily, cautiously drawing back afraid he was going to be reprimanded for his curiosity…again.

"What do you mean why, Draco?" Severus asked, his eyes narrowing in horrifying suspicion.

Draco, sensing even at that young age that this was a volatile situation, swallowed his curiosity and shrugged letting the question go unanswered.

Knowing he was going to get nothing out of the boy when he shut down like this, Severus decided to let the matter drop and quickly healed the boy's leg. When it was done, he was startled to find himself caught under the adoring watery silver gaze of the Malfoy heir.

"Thenk wou." Draco whispered in awe at his godfather who had healed his aching leg and who had forgiven his mistake without being asked.

"You're quite welcome." Severus whispered in equal awe, astounded at the sheer gratitude that was shining in the depth of the child's eyes. Never had he seen that emotion in any descendant of the Malfoy name. He never knew that their family was capable of it until this one moment.

"I wuv yoo, Uncwe Sevewus." Draco said impulsively, his tongue slipping with such unused words and he wrapped his arms around the man's bent figure.

Surprised at being touched, not to mention being in the receiving end of such tender words, Severus spluttered a little before answering, "I love you too, little Dragon."

And when they released each other, they walked back quietly inside the house with Draco content in his discovery that at least one person in his world was worth loving and Severus pleased in the knowledge that at least one Malfoy was worth saving.

_End of flashback_

As his tears descended faster, all Draco could think about was how hopeless he felt. _What could I do?_ Draco thought in despair as another bout of torture reached his ears. The one person who gave him his only good childhood memory was slowly dying and he was powerless to stop it. It hit him like a ton of bricks as he found himself being powerless to get something he wanted. It had never happened before and it dawned on him horrifically that now in the service of his new master it would be happening more often. He blanched at the thought. This was not what he signed up for at all.

**AN:** Sorry I was gone for a year and that this was so short. Well, technically I wasn't gone because I was still writing, albeit not in the gen fic world of HP, plus I hardly remember to post my fics here on But anyway, I'm back. :) Also, this story is completely unbeta-ed so all the stupid little mistakes are mine. And if you're an experienced beta and would want to beta the rest of this fic, please PM me or email me! Another reason for this chapter's delay was because I lost my beta. I miss you Katelyn! Oh, only five more chapters to go! And on a side note: no, Draco will not be redeemed.

Thank you to the 182 people who have saved this story as a favorite and the 68 members who saved me on Author's alert. You are the reason I am continuing this story. I would have stopped long ago if it weren't for your comments and your messages.

**Sneak Peat at Chapter 12: Of Hope Lost**

"Harry! Harry! Are you alright, my boy?" the worried voice of Albus Dumbledore greeted him as he regained consciousness. He shook his head as if to snap out of his daze and then suddenly he was struck by the dawning realization of what happened.

"Professor!" He cried out in dismay. "Voldemort- he's got Snape!"

"Where, Harry? Can you remember where you were held captive?" Dumbledore asked him urgently.

Harry slumped back down weakly as he shook his head, swallowing hard. "No, Professor. I have no idea where we were."

**Fun Fact:** from Mugglenet

(from _Sorcerer's Stone_, US paperback edition, page 96, it says that Percy had a silver prefect badge. However, in _Order of the Phoenix_, US hardcover edition, page 161, it says that the prefects' badges are scarlet and gold.

**Note:** The Fun facts are supposed to be just that, **_fun_**. Please don't get all huffy about it as I don't mean to insult JKR or her writing. Honestly, lighten up! ;-)


End file.
